Sage of Ooo
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto is an ancient human with powers of a god that is the exact opposite of the Lich King. He breathes life into nature and Ooo. But he has been asleep for a long time until the Lich awoke for the first time since the Mushroom War. After reawakening he decides to become involved with Ooo and protect it. Naruto x Harem (of sorts)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto is an ancient human with powers of a god that is the exact opposite of the Lich King. He breathes life into nature and Ooo. But he has been asleep for a long time until the Lich awoke for the first time since the Mushroom War.

After reawakening he decides to become involved with Ooo and protect it.

Naruto x Harem (of sorts)

 **Sage of the Land of Ooo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Adventure Time or any of their characters

A pulse of energy shot through Ooo as the Lich reformed and a pair of blue eyes shot open. The eyes belonged to a figure that was sitting on an altar in an old temple.

It was a man who had spikey blonde hair that went down to the middle of his back. He wore a white kimono that had black magatama on it. In his hand was a dual sided shakujo with one side being a crescent and the other a circle with six rings dangling from it.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the second spirit of the Juubi, essentially the fusion of the Shinju and a powerful human, chakra wielding, spirit.

After the fight with Kaguya in the Fourth Shinobi War he ended up sealing Kaguya away since it didn't go as planned. The Sage originally planned for him and Sasuke to use the Chibaku Tensei on her but that plan went down the drain when Sasuke betrayed them all.

He begrudgingly had to kill Sasuke and seal Kaguya away inside him, destroying her essence and replacing himself with her, making him the new spirit of the Juubi as he let the Bijuu be free and even set up a summon realm for all nine of them.

'This is not good, this _thing_ does not feel good at all' he thought as he looked around the temple for his possessions as he had sealed them away once he decided to take away chakra and sleep to hopefully bring some peace to the world since he had seen what the energy had done to people.

It made them power-hungry and devoted to rule over each other. His choice to take it all away, leaving only enough for everybody to stay alive, and take the rest back into himself hopefully resulted in the world calming down.

'I just hope that it'll be easy to seal or kill' he thought with a frown. He wasn't sure even what it was, only that it gave off an aura of death and a bunch of negative emotions. He couldn't even feel where it was exactly as he could feel two large clusters of the energy on opposite sides of the world.

( **AN:** One is the Lich the other is the massive crater in the world caused by the original mushroom bomb)

He let out a tired sigh as he looked in the mirror that he wiped off to get a better view of how he had changed after being sealed away for so long.

"Still the same me I guess" he said with a smile as his blonde hair was the same as always, only much longer. It reminded him of Jiraiya's hairstyle so he'd have to cut it when he got the time.

'I just wonder how long I have been asleep for. Maybe a few thousand years if the state of the temple says anything about it. I just wonder how much really changed.' he thought to himself with a frown.

He chose to seal himself away in an even more secretive temple in Kumo that was supposed to be the base of the Sage since it was difficult to reach and not many knew. The only reason he even knew about it was because of Hagoromo telling him about it after the war.

Though right now he was a bit unsure it was still hidden since he could sense the energy of people outside the temple and it was a large cluster so he figured it was most likely a village.

'Hmmm better go introduce myself again' he thought as he strapped his scroll to his back and sealed his shakujo away before he neared the door to the temple and flung it open to see a sight that confused him a bit.

It was a woman, not that that was the confusing part, but she was easily 15 feet tall with soft blue skin and darker blue hair. On her forehead was a golden crescent moon as she wore a hair band to keep her hair back.

Her eyes were a soft green and he could see she had pointed ears. She wore a green dress with a brown belt around her waist and brown boots as well. She had a bit of an overbite as he could tell from her open mouth that was most likely due to shock though if he had to say it made her look cute.

"Ah hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you could take me to the nearest village, I need to figure some things out" he said as her eyes widened before she fainted.

'Well I guess that's fair. A random man coming out of a sealed away temple would shock most people' he thought as he carefully picked her up and started walking towards where he felt the other people at but stopped as he saw a large group of people as they walked up the stairs.

He noticed how they all looked like the girl he was carrying but some were shorter, some were taller and there were males mixed in as well but they seemed a bit rarer in the group.

"I can explain. This isn't as bad as it looks" he said as he figured this situation could be interpreted wrongly. Though he was more surprised once they all started bowing to him and lowering their heads.

"Lord Sage, you have awoken from your slumber" the woman in the very front said as he rose his brow in confusion at them.

" What is all of this? I have been asleep for a very long time and if someone could fill me in on what is going on I'd be very grateful" he said as the woman in the front nodded.

"We will fill you in on what has become of the world since your slumber" she said as she stood up. She looked like the others around her only she was a bit shorter, had the looks of aging and wore a cloak that he noticed had the Uzumaki spiral on it.

"Plateau please take Canyon from the Sage's arms and carry her to the medic tent" the older woman said as one of the men of the crowd walked towards him only for him to hold up his hand to stop him.

"I'll carry her there, only seems fair given that I made her pass out" he said as the man named Plateau nodded and backed away.

"That is fine, please follow me" she said as he nodded and followed her down the mountain side as the others followed behind him.

"What is your name by the way?" he asked as the older woman chuckled.

"I am Terra, the current leader of the village that has looked after your temple for many generations" Terra said as he nodded and looked around as they entered a village made of houses that were carved out of the mountains.

He watched as more and more people came out of their houses as he and Terra walked towards the house in the middle. Some of them were as young as babies in the arms of mothers, or children while and others adults.

The nearer they got the more he noticed how they all wore the Uzumaki swirl somewhere on their clothes and how they all felt like a part of nature. 'Hmmm they almost feel like living constructs of elements or something' he thought as they stopped in front of a carved out house with a red plus above the door.

"Here you can leave Canyon with Cavern, she is the doctor of our village" Terra said as another woman walked up wearing a doctor's coat.

"Nice to meet you Lord Sage, I can look after Canyon for you" Cavern said as she motioned towards the empty bed in the house behind her.

"Thank you but none of this Lord stuff. Just be sure to tell her I'm sorry for surprising her with my exit" Naruto said with a chuckle as he laid down Canyon on the bed before going back towards Terra before she led him to a house that was carved out of a massive boulder.

"Please Lord Sage come and sit down and I will explain all that has changed since your sealing" Terra said as he nodded and sat down on the large chair and table that was most likely made to accommodate their size rather than his.

"Please don't call me Lord Sage, Naruto is fine. Though I would like to know what are you all? You feel like walking combination of elements" Naruto said as Terra laughed.

"It would make sense for you to be able to sense what we are" Terra said as she smiled at him. "We are elementals, a combination of earth and water brought to life like the rest of the world, the energy if the Mushroom bomb and the nature energy that protected you while in your seal" she said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Mushroom bomb? What happened to this world after I went away?" Naruto asked with a frown as Terra frowned as well.

"Numerous things happened. Sadly the peace you built faded as time went on. Countries fought in countless wars over petty reasons to a point where they destroyed the world in the process. The Mushroom bomb was the final straw that ended civilization as with it nearly all human life was destroyed" she said as she handed him a book that depicted the bomb and the aftermath.

"As the bomb's energy mutated everything, it also bled life into it. It was the first step towards our life while yours was the second" she said as Naruto looked up from the book in confusion.

"So your saying this 'radiation' mixed with the nature energy I formed around me helped turn you all from mutated monsters into the living creatures you are today?" he asked as he figured the nature energy he used to protect his sealing site might have targeted the mutated creatures and 'healed' them.

"Yes, some of were born of animals, others from items such candy or food, while a good portion of us were created by the very elements themselves. The elements from water, earth, air and even fire were all given form by the Mushroom bomb. And like everything else they were given pure life by your energy that surrounded you" Terra said as Naruto set down the book.

"How exactly do you know it was my energy that did that to you all and it wasn't just evolution or something?" he asked as Terra let out a small chuckle with a warm smile.

"Because my kind can see and feel energy. From years of living at the base of your temple we could notice the energy in us and many others was the same as the energy that was surrounding you in your temple" Terra said as she handed him a familiar looking scroll.

It was one of the ones he had written about the steps of Sage mode and how to use Nature energy to sense others.

"While your main temple was impenetrable there were a few sections that were broken over the years but to protect your possessions we took them all back here and set up guards that would watch over your temple to keep it safe from bandits. That was what the young Canyon was doing" she said as he nodded.

"So basically you are saying my energy and the energy around me was a major reason that life formed again after this 'Mushroom bomb'?" he asked as Terra nodded and waved her hand as more of her villagers brought in more of his scrolls and items that he had stored throughout the temple.

"Yes, though we and possibly some from other kingdoms are the only ones who possibly know" Terra said as Naruto nodded.

"Less that know the better. I'm not one for this 'Lord Sage' title, just call me Naruto" he insisted again as Terra frowned.

"That will be difficult as many see you as what you are, a being that brought us life" Terra said as Naruto sighed, deciding to drop the topic and turned to look through the scrolls that had been brought to him.

As he looked through he noticed how nothing looked missing but he would still have to unpack the temple before he was entirely sure.

"There are still portions of the temple that is still locked under your power so you will have to get the rest of your items out later" Terra said as he nodded and sealed away the ones he had into his storage scroll that was on his back.

"I probably will get around to it later. For now I want to hear about how the world has changed" he said while he continued to seal things away before Terra continued on her tale of the history of Ooo.

Over the next hour or two Naruto learned how the exactly the world had changed beside the life on it.

He was surprised at how diverse the landscape had changed. He learned how Kumo had turned into the Mountain Kingdom, Suna had turned to the Desert Lands, and how Konoha had become the Grass Lands and some of the Candy Kingdom.

"So Lord Sage what do you plan to do now?" Terra asked as he frowned and stood up.

"I guess travel around a bit, figure out how the world works now and maybe help out with things in the world since you did say things have gotten out of balance" he said as Terra nodded.

"Of course but I request that one of our villagers travels with you. I know you are able to defend yourself but it would be an honor if one of our clansmen traveled with you as your guide of sorts" Terra said as Naruto rubbed his chin with a frown before he nodded.

"Well I do know nothing of how the world changed or how things are out there so it would be smart" he said as Terra nodded before the front door of the house shot open and the girl he had carried to the village rushed in.

"L-Leader! Leader! Lord Sage! His temple opened up today when I was on watch and-!" Canyon yelled before Terra held up a hand to quiet her before pointing towards him.

"Relax young one, everything is fine. Lord Sage has indeed awoken but there is nothing to worry about" Terra said as Canyon stared in shock at Naruto.

"Sorry about making you pass out and all. Hope you're feeling better" Naruto said with a chuckle as he watched Canyon's cheeks grow darker blue.

"As I was saying I will have one of our warrior's accompany you on your travels" Terra said before Canyon gasped.

"No! Let me travel with him" Canyon said quickly as Terra frowned at her. "Lord Sage is able to defend himself so it makes no sense to send a warrior with him."

"Canyon please dear, it is not your place to decide this for yourself" Terra said as Naruto chuckled.

"You know what that actually sounds good. Canyon can come with me since she is the first person I met after waking up and she is right. I don't need a warrior with me and if she is offering I don't mind as long as she knows about the world" he said as Terra frowned and nodded.

"Is that what you wish Canyon?" she asked as Canyon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am supposed to do this. Ever since Billy left the village I felt empty without my best friend here but now, like Billy, I can leave the village with a meaning" Canyon said as Naruto chuckled and patted her on the arm.

"Well if you are good with it then go gather your things, I need to gather my things as well. Meet me back here" he said before she quickly nodded and ran off.

"So why did you really decide to take Canyon with you?" Terra asked as Naruto chuckled before looking towards the retreating form of Canyon.

"What can I say? She reminds me of myself before the war with her enthusiasm and determination to do something. Plus it's easier to just choose the first person I met" he said with a chuckle.

"If that is your choice then I shall respect it, all I can ask is you protect her" Terra said as he nodded.

"Don't worry I will" he said as he smiled at Terra. "I will be right back after I seal up my possessions in the temple. Can you possibly put together some books on the world as well as a map for me while I am gone?" he asked as Terra nodded.

"I'll have them by the time you return" she said as he smiled and walked out of the house and back towards his temple.

As he made his way back to the temple he felt a bit odd by the way people stared at him or how some even bowed to him and he didn't like it all that much.

All his life he had never really believed in any real deities, the Shinigami being the only real one he believed in since he had seen the entity before and knew it had been used against others. But to think of himself as a god to be worshipped did not sit well with him.

Technically he was a primordial being as he had fused his spirit with the Shinju after erasing Kaguya but he still didn't believe he deserved to be worshipped, even if the nature energy he gathered around his seal apparently gave life to Ooo.

' _You are the new link to the earth, the new god of it. I am a being made from the energy of the world itself and its life is tied to me just as my life is tied to it so you are the same. You are the power and life of the world boy._ ' a familiar voice spoke out in his mind as he sighed.

Over the years in the seal he and the Shinju had talked. They had made a deal through his sealed sleep since the entity refused to be used like how Kaguya did.

They had easily came to an understanding as Shinju was thankful for being freed from Kaguya's forced control. As long as Naruto didn't force Shinju to obey him and kept the world safe then Shinju would offer its abilities to him and had even taught him everything he needed to know.

The only reason he stayed asleep for so long was because it took so long to integrate the Shinju and his immense chakra into his reserves as well as basically recreating his eyes as well as modifying his body. After all that it was mostly rest until the Lich apparently woke him up.

'I know Shinju but it doesn't mean I want people to treat me like some god. It feels weird' he thought to the primordial entity that more often than not had his consciousness sent away as the tree that use to be on the world was just its body while its mind and spirit was elsewhere.

At least it meant that he wouldn't have voices in his head nearly as often.

He sighed as he threw open the doors to the temple again before setting down his scroll and unrolling it while summoning 20 or so clones.

"Go and gather everything in the temple. Make a list of things possibly missing so we can see if those are the scrolls that Terra has back at the village" he said as the clones nodded and went off while he unsealed a kunai before walking to the mirror.

In a quick motion he cut through his longer hair, leaving it about the same length as his father's with a ponytail in the back as he changed his clothes to a dark red kimono and a black obi that Tsunade had given him after the war.

He kept Hagoromo's cloak and necklace on him as the Sage had told him that his clothing was stronger than any armor and that his necklace would keep him safe.

As the clones finished up he rolled back up his scroll and dispelled them to find out only around 20 or so scrolls were missing before he walked back to the village.

He smiled as he saw Canyon standing in front of Terra's house with a smile on her face.

"Ah Lord Sage, I have gathered the books you asked for as well as your scrolls you asked for" Terra said as she handed him a large bag that he took from her with a smile.

"Thank you, this will be very helpful" he said as he unrolled his scroll before sealing the bag into his main scroll as well.

"I wish you luck Lord Sage in your travels. Do come back and visit when you can" Terra said as he watched the villagers come to him and wish him luck or just bow to him.

"Thank you and I will visit. Come on Canyon you can show me how to leave here since from what I can see the layout has changed" he said as the excited Canyon nodded and walked beside him as they left the village.

"So Canyon what exactly is it like outside this village?" he asked as Canyon smiled.

"It's full of many kingdoms Lord Sage from the-" she started to say before Naruto held up a hand to stop her.

"If we are going to travel together none of this 'Lord Sage' stuff please. It feels weird and I would much rather be called Naruto" he said as Canyon frowned but nodded after he sent her a tired look.

"If that is what you wish Naruto. But as I was saying the world is full of many kingdoms that have royalty called princesses" she said as he rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Interesting, I'm excited to see how the world has changed though hopefully it isn't too bad" he said as she smiled.

"The world is still a beautiful place just like you left it and I am sure you will see it as well" Canyon said as they stopped at a river.

"We are here, the exit of the village" Canyon said as she waved her hand at the river making a large tunnel to form through it. "Due to it essentially being underwater and protected by a dome of earth the only way in or out is by channeling the water that leads in into a tunnel back outside" she said as Naruto nodded understandingly.

"Does everybody in the village know how to control water?" he asked as he stepped into the tunnel while Canyon kept the water off of them.

"Yes, controlling earth is much more difficult as only a few of us know how" Canyon said as they continued through the tunnel.

"Hmm maybe I can teach you how. It'd be fun to teach someone again after Konohamaru" Naruto said with a chuckle as he remembered his old friend while looking around at the underwater tunnel, noticing the fishes swimming around them.

"You've taught others before?!" Canyon asked shocked that she might be a student of his.

"Yes I have, I taught three kids from my old village and even taught one of them the Rasengan" he said as he could see the end of the tunnel.

As he exited he couldn't help but smile as he saw the stars of the night sky glitter above him while noticing the varied landscapes around him.

To the front of him he noticed it was full of vibrant colors and trees made of what looked like candy while behind him it was all grass with a large treehouse in the distance.

"I made the tunnel take us to the river between the Candy Kingdom and the Grasslands" Canyon said as he nodded before he heard a loud roar and turned to see a large dark purple creature in a nightgown fighting what looked like a giant creature with a glass head before a large yellow dog of sorts attacked the dark purple creature.

"Well I can definitely say that this place is weird but full of action" he said as he unsealed his shakujo and activated his eyes with a smile.

"Stay close to me Canyon and let's see if I can help" he said as his eyes started to slowly spin.

 **-Chapter End-**

So Naruto arrived just as Princess Bubblegum got all monstrous and attacked the Gumball Guardians so next chapter we will get some action and maybe even a Susanoo (my favorite EMS ability).

Bubblegum will still revert to 13 but will revert to her usual age sooner than in canon.

I hope you all liked how I explained everything as well as the stuff to do with Shinju and Canyon's clan (which I all named after earth stuff since I couldn't think of anything else). I wanted to make it a different kind of "immortal Juubi/Shinju Naruto" story and I felt I did a good job at it.

For the pairing I was thinking something between how Finn has princesses pining after him and Naruto allowing it after figuring out some law of Ooo that applies to prince/kings since Canyon will blurt out that he is the prince of her village or something to create a cover story.

The girls I have some plans for are:

\- -Canyon

\- -Princess Bubblegum (eventually)

\- -Marceline

\- -Flame Princess (eventually)

\- -Breakfast Princess (maybe)

\- -Jungle Princess

\- -Water Princess (comic exclusive princess)

\- -Agent Princess (comic exclusive princess)

\- -Ice Queen (if I can create a good way of her jumping dimensions)

I hoped you all liked the FIRST chapter of this awesome Adventure Time story

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Susanoo!** " Naruto yelled with a smirk as a golden aura burst from him and surrounded him and Canyon as the Susanoo formed.

Canyon was in shock and awe as she stood close to Lord Sage as a glowing golden aura surrounded them with translucent vertebrae formed up from behind the Sage. She continued to watch as more of a skeleton formed around them only it wasn't a normal one.

As it got to the arms it grew six in total as well as three skulls that melded together to look forward, left, and right simultaneously before it took the detail and outfit of what reminded her of a monk that she had seen in history books. It even wielded the same kind of staff that she had seen depictions of Lord Sage wielding.

"Stay close to me Canyon, I'm not sure how stable this is" Naruto said as he completed his full Susanoo and made it stand up from in the ground before jumping over the wall of the city that seemed to be made of candy.

He frowned as the dark purple creature backhanded what looked like a boy and grabbed a large yellow dog that stretched around it. "Easy there kid, what the hell is going on here" Naruto said as he caught the kid in one of his Susanoo's hands.

"Ugh…liking her didn't work" the boy said as Naruto sighed and just let the Susanoo ease him in to keep him safe and bring him closer.

"Kid I need to know what is going on. Should I kill the thing or not" Naruto asked while focusing on the creature before he struck it with his shakujo to stop it from strangling the dog.

"No, don't kill her! She's Princess Bubblegum! She's just possessed by the Lich!" the boy said frantically as Naruto sighed.

"Fine but go and help that weird dog get people away. Evacuate the area while I keep it busy and cure her" he said as he summoned a clone to take Finn out of the Susanoo towards the now shrinking dog.

"Oi Monster! How 'bout you stop beating the…" he said before stopping and looking towards Canyon as he wasn't sure what that glass machine was entirely.

"Gumball machine" she said with a smile as he nodded and turned back towards the monster.

"Stop beating the gumball machine and focus on me!" he yelled as the monster, now identified as a Princess Bubblegum roared and charged at him, tossing the machine down to the ground. "Let's just hope this works since I really haven't used this one on actual people besides myself really" he said with a frown as he had his Susanoo use two of its arms to run through seals that Shinju had taught him.

As Bubblegum charged closer he quickly used two more of Susanoo's arms to grab the Bubblegum's hands she tried to pound on him until she used his grasp to lift herself up and kick his Susanoo hard in the chest.

"How are you holding up Canyon?" Naruto asked as his Susanoo shook from the force of Bubblegum's repeated kicks before he had to dispel his shakujo and use his last two hands to grab her ankles.

"I-I'm fine Lord Sage, just being in here is enlightening" she said with a smile as she stood close to him.

Naruto chuckled as he found Canyon's amazement interesting before he turned his attention back to Bubblegum as she struggled to free herself, even going as far as to bite the hands of his Susanoo.

"Sorry that isn't going to work. Also I apologize for whatever happens after this, exorcising something like this is a first but it should work, it did work on Kaguya after all" Naruto said as the last two hands of the Susanoo stopped running through their hand seals and turned their hands towards Bubblegum, exposing a sun and moon mark on the his right and left hand respectively.

" **True Sage Art: Pure Spiritual Cleansing**!" he yelled as he slammed the sun mark on her forehead and the moon on her stomach before she started to glow bright pink.

"Look away Canyon! This is going to be bright!" he yelled as the light started to intensify until Bubblegum's monstrous body burst, shooting gum everywhere before it evaporated, leaving the only solid part in the sun marked hand's palm.

He let out a sigh as he eased his Susanoo away, keeping the sun marked arm solid before he lowered it to him and frowned as he saw a small figure. She looked around 13 years old with very short pink hair that went to her chin and a gold crown on her head that had a green gem in it.

Carefully he picked her up from the Susanoo arm, wrapping her in a spare cloak of his to preserve her decency and keep her from sticking to him before fading his Susanoo away completely.

"Canyon go find a doctor or something, I want to make sure this girl is safe and not hurt too bad" he said as Canyon quickly nodded and ran off as the girl stirred in his arms.

"Shhh, relax, you are safe" he said as the girl weakly opened her eyes. "You're probably feeling very weak, banishing an evil spirit out of someone's body will hurt like hell trust me. Just relax, a friend of mine is getting a doctor."

"W-Who are you? Where's Finn?" the girl who he figured to be the real Princess Bubblegum and not the monster before said weakly as he smirked.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don't know who Finn is but you need to rest, we can talk later" he said as he gently casted a genjutsu over her to get her to fall asleep.

"Lord Sage I brought the doctors!" Canyon yelled as he turned to see an ice-cream cone in a doctor jacket, a square cake in a nurse's outfit and a normal looking girl with green tinted skin and dark brown hair done in pigtails in a doctor jacket as well as they all ran towards him with a gurney.

"She is tired from the removal of the Lich, I don't know the full effect my technique had on her but she's alive. Only harm I can tell is severe exhaustion" he said as he laid her down on the gurney, still wrapped in his spare cloak.

"Oh my! She's so young!" the square cake said as the ice cream frowned.

"You mean she's supposed to be older?" Naruto asked as the more normal looking female doctor nodded.

"Yes, she had the physical appearance of 18 or 19 and now if I had to guess looks 13" the normal woman said as she turned to the others. "Dr. Ice Cream, Nurse Pound cake, get her to the hospital so we can get a clear reading of her vitals" she said as they nodded and rushed off.

"Sir, can you maybe come with me, I'd like to answer some questions plus I am sure Princess Bubblegum would like to thank her savior" the woman said as Naruto nodded.

"Well we were planning to come here anyways to find some stuff out so might as well" Naruto said as Canyon nodded with a smile. "What is your name anyways?" he asked the green skinned girl nodded and adjusted her glasses.

"Doctor Princess, pleasure to meet you Mister and Misses…?" she said as she asked for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, travelling Sage" he said before Doctor Princess turned to Canyon.

"I am Canyon, travelling companion to Lord Sage, the prince of my land" she said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"A-A prince? This is a first. There hasn't been a prince in Ooo for ages" Doctor Princess whispered to herself before she shook it off. "Interesting, please come this way, Princess Bubblegum will want to talk to you when she wakes up most likely" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Well it wouldn't be a trouble to wait for her as we are on this journey to learn more of Ooo and who better than a Princess to tell us" Naruto said with a smile as Canyon nodded before Doctor Princess motioned for them to follow.

As Doctor Princess led him and Canyon towards the large castle in the center he frowned and looked over at Canyon. "Hey Canyon, why exactly did you say I was the prince of your home?" he asked as Canyon smiled at him.

"Lord Sage, a prince is someone royal to a land or a kingdom. To my lands you are without a doubt royal. Leader Terra told me to claim you as our prince should we be asked" Canyon said as Naruto nodded as he expected something along that for her explanation.

"Did you save Bubblegum!? Is she safe!?" the boy from before asked frantically as Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"She is safe, just tired after I removed the Lich's spirit from her, The doctors are looking over her" Naruto said as he saw the yellow stretching dog walk over to them with a frown.

"Yo dude were you the one with that freaking glowing thing around you?" the dog asked as Naruto nodded.

"It was a technique of mine, first time I've used it though. Who are you two by the way?" he asked as the boy smiled.

"Names Finn the Human, this is my brother Jake. What about you?" Finn asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh you must be the Finn Bubblegum was asking for when she woke up" he said as Finn smiled. "Well I'm Naruto the Human as well I guess and this is Canyon, my travelling companion" he said as the two widened their eyes in shock.

"Whoa! You're human too?!" Finn asked in shock as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, why are humans a rarity or something?" he asked as Jake chuckled.

"More like extinct. You and Finn are the last humans of Ooo" Jake said as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin in thought before Doctor Princess cleared her throat.

"Finn if you are going to talk with Naruto then please follow while we head to the waiting room" Doctor Princess said as Finn nervously nodded before they all started walking with Doctor Princess.

"So why haven't we seen or heard of you around in Ooo? I mean if you are one of the last humans it should have been major gossip" Jake said as Finn nodded.

"Lord Sage only just woke up from his thousand years of sleep earlier today. Before now only my village knew of his existence" Canyon said as she walked through the halls of the castle hunched over as she was a bit too tall for the building.

"Whoa how old are you then?" Finn asked as Naruto frowned apologetically at Canyon for making her come into a small building like this.

"Well I forget how old I was when I sealed myself away and became immortal but from what I've been told I've been asleep for several thousand of years. Time is difficult to really track" Naruto said with a sigh as they made it to the waiting room where Naruto was surprised to see so many candy people.

'Hmm so she was right, there are beings formed of candy' he thought before he helped Canyon get into the room. "I'll find an easier way for you to get out when we leave okay" he said as Canyon smiled and nodded before she sat down on the floor.

"Please move out of the way citizens, Prince Naruto and I need to get into the room" Doctor Princess said as Naruto groaned as everyone started whispering as they immediately parted for the two of them.

"Please don't call me Prince or anything, just Naruto. Seriously please don't do it" he said as he already had to deal with Canyon's Lord Sage talk but hers was just due to how she was raised so he didn't hold it against her all that much.

"Whoa you're a prince?" Finn asked as Naruto groaned and nodded as Canyon gave him a sheepish smile.

"According to Canyon and her people yes but nobody call me prince!" he said as he narrowed his eyes as he noticed everyone nod along.

"Please then Naruto come with me" Doctor Princess said as she opened the door that lead to Bubblegum's room that was being guarded by banana men. "Your companion will have to wait out here same with you Finn and Jake" she said as the two heroes frowned but nodded.

"I shouldn't be that long Canyon, after this we can figure out where to go next" he said as Canyon nodded before he followed Doctor Princess into the room.

"Doctor Princess why exactly are you taking me to Bubblegum's room? I might have a bit of medical practice but not with candy people" he said as Doctor Princess nodded.

"I figured the princess would want to ask her own questions since you did summon a massive construct around yourself and you healed her of the Lich" she said as Naruto frowned and nodded as he walked through the hallway until they walked into the room at the end of it.

The inside of the room looked like a typical hospital room, minus the Ice Cream doctor and pound cake nurse as he saw the younger Bubblegum sitting up in a hospital bed as the two doctors were busy taking her vitals.

"Ah good to see you are okay. Wasn't sure how my technique would affect someone made of candy" he said as Bubblegum looked up to him with a slight frown.

"You made me feel like every atom of mine was on fire" she said with a flat tone as he chuckled.

"Ah so it was the same as when I used it on myself then only with you getting younger at the end of it" Naruto said with a smirk as he remembered the feeling of using the technique on himself to purify the Shinju of Kaguya while the Juubi was sealed inside of him.

"I got younger because I think you destabilized my body, burning off more of it that intended before your technique ended" she said as she got up off the bed, now wearing a pink dress, as she walked over to him with his cloak in her arms.

"Here, thank you for saving me and covering me. You can have your cloak back" she said as he smiled and shook it off.

"Keep it, it is strong so it can be armor if you need it. Now what did you want to ask me exactly?" he asked as he accepted a rolling stool that Doctor Ice Cream offered him and sat down.

Bubblegum smiled slightly before she held it in her arms "Okay, first off who are you?" she asked as the doctors brought her a normal chair.

"Naruto Uzumaki, travelling Sage and a prince but do not call me Prince Naruto" he said with a frown as Bubblegum nodded, hiding her shock before she cleared her throat.

"What kingdom are you the prince of?" she asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well it's full of really tall water and earth elementals. One of them is out there, she's my travelling companion. She's a nice girl" he said as he wasn't sure if it was still called Kumo or something else.

Bubblegum nodded as she knew the place he was talking about before looking at Naruto with a deadpan. "How old are you?" she asked with a sigh as she watched Naruto spin around on the doctor stool before he stopped with a chuckle as he hadn't realized he was spinning himself while in thought.

"Well I forget but I've been around since long before the Mushroom War. I had sealed myself away a few thousand years before the war, I'd say like a good 2,000 before the war. Age is tricky when you've been asleep for so long" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

"Wow! How were you able to preserve yourself for so long? And that must mean you are human!" she said as he nodded with a chuckle.

"Yup, 100% human and I simply sealed myself away. With an immortal body there was no need to preserve. I just slept in an impenetrable temple" he said as Bubblegum frowned in thought.

"Last one, what was that golden form of yours and how did you make it?" she asked as he chuckled before holding out his hand with his palm facing up.

"Well it was made up of this energy of mine that I can control called chakra," he said as he summoned a Rasengan in his hand "as for the Susanoo that is an ability of my eyes" he finished as he summoned his Rinne-Sharingan before cancelling the Rasengan and turning off his eyes.

Bubblegum stared in shock as she had so many questions going through her head before a Banana guard burst into the room.

"Princess, the citizens are worried about you, they wish to see how you are" the guard said as she frowned and nodded before he walked off.

"Well can't really keep your people waiting. We can always talk again later since I think your hero Finn is worried for you" he said as Bubblegum nodded with a smile.

"Where do you live? So I can know where to find you again" she asked as he frowned.

"Nowhere right now. I was thinking of creating a house in the grass area to the east-southeast of here" he said as Bubblegum frowned.

"Since it is late I will have my guards ready a room for you and your companion. You can leave tomorrow if you wish" Bubblegum said as he smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, that's very helpful" he said as she smiled and got up from her seat, still holding the spare cloak of his in her hands.

"Well you and Finn did save me so it is the most I can do" she said as she opened the door to see two banana guards standing outside the room in the hallway.

"Guards, one of you take this to my personal chambers and the other ready two rooms for Naruto and his companion to stay the night" she ordered as the guard on the right took the cloak while the other nodded before they both rushed off.

"Well don't keep them waiting" he said as Bubblegum nodded as they walked through the hallway and into the waiting room.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked in shock as she nodded.

"It turned out while I did save her from the Lich I purified her too much and turned her 13 years old. At least she's safe" Naruto said with a chuckle as the room cheered and Bubblegum hugged Finn while he walked over to Canyon.

"We are staying here for the night before we had back to that grassy area to build a house. Is that okay?" he said as Canyon nodded with a smile.

"That is fine Lord Sage. It is rather late after all" Canyon said before a Banana guard ran over to them and stopped in front of them, panting in exhaustion.

Once the guard caught its breath he smiled to them "We got your rooms ready. I can show you the way" the guard said as Naruto nodded before he used a bit of his chakra to modify the doorway to let Canyon get out easier.

"Thank you Lord Sage" Canyon said with an embarrassed smile as he shook it off with a smile while they walked through the castle.

"Here is your rooms, I hope it's big enough for you miss" the guard said as Naruto frowned and looked inside Canyon's room.

"Is there anything above Canyon's room? Like another room or something?" he asked as the guard frowned for a bit before shaking his head. "Good, thanks for showing us to our rooms" he said before the guard ran off.

"I can fix this, come on Canyon" he said as he walked into Canyon's room with her.

"Please do, I don't think I can fit on that bed" she said as Naruto channeled chakra into his left hand to expose the crescent mark.

The crescent mark, with it being Sasuke's originally, wasn't used in the war. It wasn't until the Shinju gave him the marks back to use however he saw fit did he learn that the crescent mark created powerful seals near instantly.

With it he had learnt how to create intricate high level seals with nothing more than a thought and a bit of chakra channeled through it.

"This shouldn't take too long" he said with a smirk as he placed his left hand on the ground before a massive sealing array started to form on the ground below him.

Canyon watched in awe as the room visibly got larger in front of her eyes until it was the perfect size for her. "Lord Sage, how did you do all this?" she asked as he chuckled and dusted off his hand.

"I just altered the space in the room to be bigger than it actually is. My crescent mark made a five hour job into a few seconds. Just be careful exiting the room as it will still be the normal size outside and I don't want you to hit your head" he said as she nodded.

"I will see you in the morning?" she said, almost asking as he chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, you're my travelling partner. Get some rest, it's been a busy and hectic day for you" he said as she nodded with a smile before he left the room.

He chuckled as he entered his room before setting his storage scroll down on the table that was provided and threw his cloak on top of it.

'This world is so colorful and new. There doesn't seem to be much evil in here but I still sense some. It shouldn't be that bad' he thought as he sat down on the bed and summoned 10 clones.

"Read through everything Terra gave us as well as some jutsu scrolls. We need to know a bit more about the world if we are going to live here" he ordered as the clones nodded and went to work, letting him lay back on the bed and rest before he fell into a natural non-seal induced sleep.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto rubbed his head as he was still shifting over the info that the clones had read while he adjusted his scroll that was strapped to his waist, relying on his shakujo to help him walk a bit more.

Apparently Ooo had a lot of royalty in it. There were princesses for nearly every part of the world with Bubblegum, the girl he had met last night, being the most major princess as she seemed to keep things in order around Ooo.

"How did you sleep Lord Sage?" Canyon asked as he sighed.

"Not Lord Sage, Naruto" he teasingly scolded as she blushed in embarrassment and nodded before he chuckled. "And I slept fine, a bit of a headache from clone feedback but it wears off quickly" he said as she smiled.

"So what do you have planned today?" Canyon asked as they made their way through the castle towards the exit.

"I want to create a house for us to rest in from time to time. After than I kind of want to look and see if there is anyone knows anything about the Mushroom War and the world before it happened since there isn't much text on it" he said as Canyon nodded with a smile.

He smiled as they exited the castle, letting Naruto see the Candy Kingdom in the sunlight as candy people walked about their lives. "Wow this place really is made entirely out of candy" he said as he stared down at the ground to see even the ground was sugar coated.

"Yes but do not eat any of it as that is illegal" Canyon said as he chuckled and nodded as they made their way out of the Kingdom before they heard someone yelling his name.

"Naruto wait up!" the voice called out as he turned to see Finn and Jake running towards him.

"Oh, you two. What's up?" he asked as the two came to a skid in front of him.

"Where are you two going? Bubblegum told us you were going to live in the Grasslands" Jake said as Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I am going to get a house out there since it's a nice calm area" Naruto said as Finn frowned.

"Well there aren't many houses out there besides our tree house so I don't know if you'll find one" Finn said as Naruto chuckled.

"Relax, I have it covered" Naruto said as he turned and started to head towards the Grasslands, as Jake had called it with Canyon as Finn and Jake followed.

"So how did you do that freaky six armed thing last night?" Finn asked as they walked together through the forest.

"My eyes are special, they let me do stuff like that" Naruto said as he showed his Rinne-Sharingan to Finn and Jake, making them stare at them in interest before he turned them off.

"What else can you do man? Are you like a wizard!?" Jake asked as he stretched around them as they walked on.

"No, I'm a ninja, though more of a sage" he said as Finn and Jake smiled to each other before they turned to him.

"We were Ice ninjas for a while before Ice King made them not cool" Finn said as they reached a top of a hill as Naruto stopped them with a smile.

"You mean like this?" he asked as he tapped his foot on the ground making the ground under them turn to pure ice before it made a trail down the hill as Naruto stepped on it and let himself slide down it with his arms stretched out with a laugh.

He smirked and crossed his arms as he picked up speed down the hill, watching Finn and Jake watch in awe as Canyon looked a bit worried.

"Lord Sage the river!" she yelled out in warning as he turned and focused chakra into his feet, freezing the river to continue the trail before he came to a slow stop.

"See, I'm fine. Come on down" he said with a smirk as Finn and Jake let out a whoop before they dived down the slope on their stomachs, going even faster than he did as they shot past him and barreled into the grass.

"Come on Canyon, you'll be fine I promise" he said as the taller girl nervously stepped on the ice trail before she fell backwards the moment she started to slide down. He let out a soft chuckle as he held out his arms to catch her as she gained too much speed which made her crash into him.

Though with his chakra he just skidded back a bit as he held Canyon in a princess carry "See you're fine, I always keep my promises" he said as he set down the heavily blushing Canyon as Finn and Jake recovered from the crash.

"So are you some kind of Ice ninja or wizard or something?" Finn asked as Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Not solely ice, I can use any other element as well. Stuff like fire, lightning, wind, you name it" he said as he unfroze the trail and the river as he didn't want anyone to get hurt by accident.

"Whoa that is so cool! Can you teach us?" Jake asked as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin.

"I don't know, we'll have to see in time" Naruto said as he continued walking towards the Grasslands which didn't take long to reach at all.

"So that's our treehouse right there," Finn said as he pointed to the large tree in distance "well it's not ours initially, it was our friend Marceline's but she lets us stay there"

"Hmm interesting. How would you feel about neighbors?" Naruto asked as they gave him two thumbs up each.

"You seem like a cool dude and your girlfriend seems nice too" Jake said as Naruto chuckled as he watched Canyon's face turn an even darker blue.

"I-I-I'm n-not Lord Sage's g-girlfriend" Canyon stuttered out as he smirked at her and patted her arm to calm her down.

"She's my travelling companion" he said as Jake nodded with a smirk. 'Though she is pretty cute' he thought with a mental chuckle as they walked closer to the treehouse.

"So how are you going to be our neighbor with no house nearby? Are you going to build one? Cause that will take a long time" Finn said as Naruto looked around the area before seeing a nice clear patch near a small lake.

"I got that, you just stand back" he said as he ran through the hand seals he had a clone memorize last night. "Canyon, do you have any preferences besides high doors and ceilings?" he asked as the still slightly blushing Canyon shook her head.

"Anything is fine Lord Sage" she said not meeting his eyes, still embarrassed as he nodded and slammed his hands down on the ground.

" **Wood Style: Four-Pillar House!** " Naruto yelled as the ground shook while Finn, Jake and Canyon watched as a wooden house rose from the ground. While creating the house he used the memory of his parent's house when he visited it before he decided to seal himself away, only adding higher ceilings and larger doors for his 15 foot companion.

"That is how you create a house" Naruto said as he dusted his hands off and smirked at the looks of shock from the boy and his dog. "Of course I need to create the inside stuff from memory but it's a nice start."

"Dude, what can't you do?!" Jake asked with a chuckle as Naruto shrugged his shoulders as they walked towards the house.

Naruto smiled as he threw open the doors to his house with a smile. It was a start to his new life in this new world and he had a feeling he would love every second of it.

 **-Chapter End-**

I'm really happy with how so many of seemed to love the first chapter of this which is great cause so did I.

With the Bubblegum questions PB is a curious princess. She just got saved by a new man who could summon a massive six armed, three faced creature around him as well as banish the Lich's influence over her, so even in her 13 year old appearance she would want to ask him a lot of questions. She may look 13 but she is still the same PB mind/personality wise.

Plus Naruto doesn't have to guard his secrets too much at all since no one can replicate chakra and it doesn't harm him to tell Bubblegum, a leader of the new world, about himself and get an ally out of her.

Also being that bubblegum didn't need surgery that took all night it was still nighttime when they were in the hospital. Just so you know.

Now for Finn I am going to have him paired up with Cotton Candy Princess, google it since I'm not using the one that shows up on the wiki page and I think you will all agree she seems good for Finn.

 **Pairings:**

Finn

Cotton Candy Princess

Naruto

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Maybe

Agent Princess

Water Princess

Huntress Wizard

Celina (Hyooman with Panda hat)

Fiona

I removed Breakfast Princess and as you can see I'm on the fence about putting Fiona in there so I don't know. Also major thanks to " **Fox Boss** " for giving me a pretty good way to make Ice Queen as well as Fiona and Cake to come over to Ooo. They made my job a lot easier.

Next episode will be the introduction of Marceline and maybe some more PB the day after she was busy with princess stuff. I will be bending the episode "Heat Signature" a bit as Naruto will be coming along to ask Marceline of what she knows of the Mushroom war.

Naruto in this story is still a bit playful since I'm never a fan of super serious Naruto. I kind of made the start to Bubblegum's friend relationship with him (eventual pairing relationship) with the whole cloak thing and even teased Canyon a bit for fun.

I hope you all liked it (I did a lot)

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto smiled as he, Canyon, Finn and Jake walked into his bare house before he made 20 or so clones, shocking Finn and Jake.

"Okay clones we will be needing the basics like tables, a couch and all the stuff in between. For bedrooms keep it simple unless Canyon wants something special" he said as he turned to his travelling companion who shook her head before he shrugged his shoulders.

"As for the kitchen you know what to make and do and I'll take care of the water, gas and electricity as well once you are all done" he finished off as the clones nodded and walked off to start creating what they needed.

"Whoa! You can create copies of yourself?" Jake asked as Naruto nodded.

"They are very helpful since I gain the memories of everything they have done once I dispel them" he said as watched a few clones start on the living room as they created a couch and a coffee table.

"Dude, this is some real insanely cool biz! Can you make anything?" Finn asked as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well anything I know of or have seen personally. My eyes do the rest with creating it and making it work since they are connected to my memories better than my own way of remembering them" he said as Finn nodded.

"So what are you going to do once this is all done?" Jake asked as Naruto sighed.

"Probably rest or look around for someone who can possibly tell me about the Mushroom war and what the world was like before it. I can't find any books on it so I was going to go and look around for a bit for something" he said as Finn smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I think we know someone who can help you! Jake and I are going to visit her later tonight and she's might know someone who knows about that stuff. You guys can come with if you want" Finn said as Naruto smiled.

"Well that sounds great. Thank you Finn" he said as he turned to Canyon. "How does that sound? Do you want to come with?" he asked as Canyon shook her head.

"I should probably stay here and watch over your clones. Plus there is something I wish to set up in my room" Canyon said as Naruto nodded as he understood she still had to unpack her bag and probably modify her room as she wanted to.

"So we'll drop by tonight to come get you and take you to Marceline. Guess we'll see you then" Jake said as he and Finn left the house.

"Oh Lord Sage, I almost forgot Leader Terra told me to give you this. She said it is full of clothes that are more modern for you to wear" Canyon said as she pulled out a tattered magazine before she started to blush.

"N-Not that your clothes don't look good or anything it's just that-" she tried to say before Naruto held up a hand with a chuckle.

"I get it, my clothes are a bit formal after all" he said as he smiled and chuckled while he dusted off his kimono. "Thank you Canyon, you do know though you don't have to stay here. You can come with us to Marceline's house" he said as Canyon smiled and nodded.

"I know Lord Sage but I wish to help get the house ready for us" Canyon said as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll help too until Finn comes back to get me since I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you" he said with a chuckle, not noticing the slight blush on Canyon's face.

He smiled, proud of his work as he walked up to his room to create some of these clothes that were in the magazine to use. All he really had else to wear were ninja clothes and his two special kimonos from Hagoromo and Tsunade.

As he entered his room he ignored the clones that were creating things and flipped through the magazine until he found some clothes he liked quite a bit. He had settled on a black dress shirt and a pair of dark blue 'jeans', keeping with the black shinobi sandals he knew best.

He also created a dark orange sleeveless jacket with a black fur lined hood to keep himself warm and because he still liked the color, even though he wasn't going to dress head to toe in it like he used to.

'Hmmm, I think I look nice' he thought with a smile as he headed back downstairs to see Canyon helping some clones put away the dishes it was creating. "So Canyon, what do you think of my new outfit?" he asked as she turned around and grew a darker shade of blue that made him chuckle.

"L-Lord Sage, you look so different and….mature" she said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I think so too. So are the clones nearly finished?" he asked as Canyon nodded.

"They have just about finished the living room, a clone is waiting for me so I can personalize my room, the spare rooms are done and they are almost done with the kitchen here" Canyon said as she pointed towards the clones that were still making dishes and silverware.

"Oh good, my room is done as well. Plus I still have to set up the basement as well as the power, water and gas" he said as he turned towards the basement as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Can I maybe watch you work? It really is amazing to see you work" Canyon said as Naruto turned back to her with a smile.

"Sure, works out greatly since I do need your opinion on some stuff down there anyways" he said as she smiled happily and followed after him as they headed down towards the basement. "Now watch your head as this stairway was a bit more difficult to make larger so you might have to duck a bit" he said with a slight frown as Canyon waved it off.

"It is no problem, I do not need to duck" she said with a smile as the stairway was the right height for her as she was able to reach the bottom of the stairs with no problem. She smiled as she looked around the basement, away of its dirt floor and higher wooden ceiling. "What do you have planned for down here Lord Sage?" she asked as he rubbed his chin.

"I was thinking to maybe increase the size of this room like I did back in Bubblegum's castle but only once you hit the bottom of the stairs so the stairs aren't increased as well" he said as he started walking through the basement.

"I was also thinking of maybe growing some crops down here with my Mokuton ability since it would make things a lot easier for us. Do you have any likes or dislikes towards any certain fruits of vegetables?" he asked with a smile as he cracked his knuckles and stretched a bit.

"No, I am fine with anything since I do not eat meat" she said as he nodded before he recalled how to make crops with his Mokuton as well as keep them fresh as long as they didn't get harvested.

"First, let's make this place a bit more spacious" he said as he slammed his left hand on the ground before the sealing array started to spread out from it again as Canyon once again watched in awe as the area around them once again started to grow.

She continued to watch until it grew massive in height to a point the she could barely even see the ceiling from where she stood. "Wow, just how big did you make it?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Well I wanted a lot of space so basically we can fit four of our houses on top of each other for the height and I think maybe eight side by side for width" he said with a shrug of his shoulder as he was a bit thankful he kept them near the stairs.

"That's a lot of space" she said in shock as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but most of it will be used so it's not a waste or anything," he said as he cracked his neck "now onto Mokuton and the crops" he added as he ran his hands through the seals before slamming both of his hands onto the ground this time.

Ever since he had become the link with Shinju he learned he didn't have to vocalize his jutsus to make them work like how it used to be due to him having absolute control over all of his chakra. Though he still liked to think them.

' **Wood Style: Breath of Life** ' he thought as the dirt ground shuddered under them before plants of almost every type he could think of started coming out of the ground. Apple trees, grape vines, potatoes, and everything in between.

"This is amazing!" Canyon exclaimed as she watched and was in awe of the amount of plant life that had bloomed into life around her. "Will we have to worry about them going bad?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Nope, as long as they aren't plucked off their tree or pulled from the ground they won't go bad" he said as he pulled a banana off one of the trees he grew to his level of height. "Makes for easy eating since we can pluck it off when we need it" he said as he peeled the banana and bit into it.

He smiled as walked up the stairs with Canyon following behind him. He rose his eyebrow as he noticed the sun was already going down. "Wow, time really does fly" he said with a chuckle as he hadn't noticed how long it had actually took to grow all of that since to him it seemed to happen quickly.

"I think Finn and Jake might return soon so I will go and personalize my room with your clone" Canyon said as he nodded.

"I shouldn't be out too long I hope" he said as he heard a knock on his door. "Oh, just in time" he said with a chuckle as he opened the door to see Finn and Jake outside with a blue tape box in Finn's hands.

"Yo Naruto nice new clothes! You ready?" Finn asked as Naruto nodded before looking back to Canyon.

"Thanks Finn and yeah but are you sure you are okay with staying Canyon? I don't want to make you feel like I am abandoning you" he said with a frown as Canyon nodded.

"Yes I am sure, plus I may relax with one of your clones, ask some things that have been on my mind" she said as he nodded.

"Well, have fun then Canyon, I'll be back later" he said as she nodded and smiled with a wave as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "So how is this Marceline girl personally?" he asked as Finn smiled.

"She's a radical dame! She's like the coolest person we know and she has all these cool vampire powers so it's even cooler!" Finn said as Jake shivered.

"Vampires always give me the creeps though but she is nice so it makes up for it" Jake said with a shrug as Naruto nodded.

"So how old is she? You said she was one of the oldest people you know" he said as Finn nodded.

"I think she's like over a thousand years old but we haven't exactly asked her fully since that's rude biz" Finn said as they walked the short distance to the entrance of where Marceline apparently lived.

"Need help getting down?" Jake asked as he stretched Finn down to the entrance.

"I'll be fine, I learned how to fly without my cloak so I should be fine" he said as he stepped off the moderately destroyed street and hovered down to the entrance.

"You can fly as well?" Finn asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, never really been one to fly around though, I feel it would make me too lazy" he said with a chuckle as it was somewhat true. The old Tsuchikage had flown around wherever he went and while strong we did get a bit lazy due to inactivity of his legs that was enhanced due to his old age.

"Marceline has a pretty nice house here" Naruto said with a chuckle as he saw the pink little house inside of the cave as he saw someone come out of the house.

It was a rather pale girl with grey skin that had two puncture marks on her neck and had long black hair that went down to her feet as she hovered out of the door.

As she came out into clear sight he got a better look at her. From what he could see the woman looked quite beautiful to him with a rather slim figure but still had some curves at her modest B cup bust and bubbly rear. She wore a loose red tank top with tight brown jeans and black ankle high boots.

"Oh hey guys, who's the new guy?" Marceline asked as Finn smiled.

"He's our new friend and neighbor Naruto, he's a human too and like 3,000 years old…right?" he said in confusion as Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think so but that makes me sound old since I still feel like I'm 17" Naruto said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Marceline right?" he said as the woman nodded.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen, if your good for these weenies then you must be cool. 3,000 years old is pretty long, how did you end up meeting these two?" Marceline asked as she floated over to him and smirked at him as she circled him a few times.

"Oh-oh! Can I tell her?" Finn asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Sure, go ahead if you want" he said with non-caring shrug of his shoulders since he didn't care for telling her himself as he always felt it odd to boast about his skills.

Marceline chuckled as she listened to Finn's exaggerated story due to him being amazed at all of Naruto's powers before she held up a hand. "Okay little guy, how about I check with the source" she said as Finn frowned and Jake and Naruto chuckled.

"So Naruto, did you really summon that glowing avatar that I saw fight the possessed PB?" Marceline asked as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I did but I did not shoot her with some crazy light beam. I held her off and purified her. That's it" he said as Marceline nodded in appreciation.

"I was wondering who made that thing, I could see its glow from here in my caves" Marceline said with a chuckle as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "So, why did you tag along with these two?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Well you see, being that I have been asleep for around 3,000 plus years I'm not good on history, especially the Mushroom War which really has me interested and these two said you might know a thing or two" he said as Marceline nodded. "That is of course if you're okay with talking to me about it since I don't want to be rude or anything" he added quickly as she laughed and patted him on the back.

"Relax, it's all good. You seem like a nice and cool guy so I don't mind. I'll have to set up the movie first since my friends have been really looking forward to it" Marceline said as he nodded as he followed her towards her house with Finn and Jake behind him.

"But I thought you wanted to see Heat Signature?" Finn said with frown as Marceline ruffled Finn's bear hat with a smile.

"We can watch it later but you did bring your friend here so I could help him so you got to think about that" she said as Finn and Jake nodded. "And relax, we can watch it again with me and Naruto actually in the room" she added as they two brothers high fived with a smile as they entered the house.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait I had to talk with this new guy here" Marceline said with a smile as she draped her arm over his shoulder as she hovered next to him.

As Naruto saw Marceline's friends he was thankful he had gotten over his fear of ghosts as the three ghosts looked at him. Shinju had helped him realize that with his Human path he could actually touch ghosts and if needed have the King of Hell swallow them up.

"Everyone meet Wendy," she said as she pointed to the 'womanly?' ghost that oddly had a bust "Booboo," she pointed to the ghost with two heads "and Georgie" she finished as the ghosts said hello back.

"It turns out that I won't be able to watch the movie since I have to help Naruto out for a bit" she said as the ghosts shrugged and floated over to the couch as Finn went up to the TV to put the tape in.

"Come on, we can talk in my room" she said as she floated up the ladder to the second floor as he climbed after her.

"Sorry for pulling you away from the movie, you could have done this later if you wanted to" he said as she waved him off.

"No worries dude, plus I figured if I answer some questions of yours you can do the same for me" she said as he nodded with a smirk. "You know, an 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' scenario" she added as she floated over her bed and crossed her legs as she sat in midair.

"Sounds fair, so do you want to just go back and forth with the questions then?" he asked as he picked up one of her chairs after she offered it to him and sat down with a smirk.

"Sure, I'll go first. What other abilities do you have?" she asked as after seeing that crazy six armed creature he formed around her he had peaked her interest.

"Hmm, difficult question since I kind of have a lot. I can control elements, fly, put people under illusions, phase through things and rip holes in the fabric of space and go to other dimensions" he said as Marceline let out an impressed whistle.

"Now it's my turn, do you remember anything from before the Mushroom war?" he asked as Marceline nodded.

"Well not too much as I was a little girl back then. After the bomb exploded and everything went to crap lots of humans died out, only a small few stayed alive and whatnot. IT was chaos leading up to it and after it" she said as he nodded with a frown.

"From what I heard that sounds about right" he said as Marceline nodded.

"So what was it like back before you went to sleep or something?" Marceline asked as he chuckled.

"Well it was full of ninjas I kid you not. We all had chakra, something that died out that let us do a lot of crazy stuff" he said as Marceline rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really? Like what?" Marceline asked as he chuckled and stood up from his chair.

"Well like clones," he said as he summoned two clones next to him "illusions," he added as the clones dispelled and he henged himself into Marceline "of course there was also breathing fire and other radical stuff" he said in her voice as he breathed out a small puff of fire as he floated up making her laugh.

"Oh that is so wicked! You and I totally have to hang out more and freak some people out with all this" she said with a laugh as she floated around him to inspect his appearance of her.

"Trust me, pranks only become more fun with ninja skills. I once painted my village's mountain that had the faces of our leaders carved out of it in broad daylight in an orange jumpsuit. It was fun" he said with a laugh as could still remember that as if it were yesterday.

"Then it's settled, we are going to have so much fun" she said with a laugh as he nodded and dispelled his henge.

"Definitely, but first I'm curious do you have anything left over from the Mushroom war era?" he asked as Marceline rubbed her chin.

"I think so but I can't remember too much. I'll keep an eye out. Why are you so interested in it?" she asked as he stopped his floating.

"Well after being asleep in a sealed sleep for thousands of years to rewrite your body to accommodate all the power I got I grew curious as to what I missed and what I possibly lost out on helping out with. Maybe learning will make me get over it" he said as he stared at the floor with a frown as Marceline frowned but nodded.

"How about this, I'll let you come over or send one of those clones over here to help me look through my house and storage like once every few days and I'll help you out get over this" she said as he chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked as Marceline smirked and rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Well maybe you can tell me some of your cool stories from back in your ninja time. Maybe let me in on a prank or two of yours" she said as he nodded and held out his hand.

"Sounds like a fun set up. Sure why not" he said as Marceline shook his hand.

For the next hour or so the two of them talked about random things varying from what elements he could control to even a pirate versus ninja debate Marceline was trying to get his opinion on but he wasn't sure on since he personally hadn't seen pirates in person before.

After laughing so hard at the story of the Thousand Years of Death Marceline whipped a tear from her eye as she smiled at him.

"I'll be right back I need to check on Finn and Jake to make sure my friend's don't try anything stupid with them" she said as Naruto nodded and watched her float over before she turned upside down to peek out of the hole leading to the living room.

"Oh crap, they're gone" Marceline said with a groan as she hovered down before he slid down the ladder after her.

"Where could they have gone? Why did they even leave?" he asked as Marceline floated back to him with a letter.

" _Dear Marceline,_

 _Your friends said they could turn us into vampires with a way they learned. We weren't able to watch the movie cause of your crazy hard couch._

 _We'll be back once we are vampires_

 _From,_

 _Finn and Jake_ " he read aloud as Marceline groaned into her palm as she buried her face in it.

"Crap, my friends must have decided to play a joke on them" she said as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"And let me guess they aren't the playful joking kind" he said as she nodded with a frown.

"They are more of the 'eat your brains because they find it funny' kind. We really need to find them but I don't know where they could have gone" she said as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"I should be able to track your friends since they are ghosts and one of my abilities is useful with them apparently" he said as Marceline nodded.

"Well come on then, we can't let Finn and Jake get their brains eaten by my somewhat jerk friends" she said as she floated out of her house as he followed after her.

Once he exited the cave he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and scanned the area, hoping he could sense souls of the ghosts or even just Finn's physical energy that was innate in humans even if chakra had dissipated.

"You got anything with your freaky eyes?" Marceline asked as she floated up for a better view as he followed, stepping up the air like stairs and continuing to jog with his hands in his jacket pockets like he was still on solid ground.

Everybody had their own way of flying, this was his casual form.

"I see something in the distance but they got really far in a short amount of time" he said with a frown as he could not only sense the ghosts and Finn but the large almost whirlpool of negative emotions that was around the two.

"Do you think you could be able to stop them since I can't?" Marceline asked as he nodded slightly.

"Why can't you stop them? You are a powerful vampire" he said as she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's like a rock-paper-scissors thing. Vamps can't beat ghosts" she said as he was a bit confused at the weird match up but figured it was due to the new time of it all.

"Then I should be able to stop them but we have to worry, I don't like the feeling of this. Follow after me and try not to get hit by the rubble" he said as he dropped out of the sky and started falling from the sky towards the house they were in as he formed a Rasengan in his hand that grew to and Big Ball size before he slammed it into the roof of the house, making it explode.

He shuddered as he saw the three ghosts he had met earlier were now larger and had these weird tentacle mouth things that were trying to eat Finn and Jake. "Ugh see this is why I use to be afraid of ghosts" Naruto said as a slightly impressed Marceline flew in after him.

"Hey, freaky ghosts! Stop trying to eat Finn and Jake" he said as the three ghosts quickly turned towards him as he still had his Rinne-Sharingan active.

"Oh yeah? And what is a vampire and a human going to do?" Wendy said as Naruto chuckled and cracked his neck.

"How about this" he said as he snapped his fingers just as three massive hands shot out of the ground and grabbed the ghosts, pinning them in place as three serpent like tongues shot out and wrapped around the ghost's mouths to keep them from eating Finn and Jake.

"Marceline, go grab Finn and Jake please" he said as the King of Hell rose from the ground behind him.

"Sure thing" Marceline said in minor shock as she was entirely surprised by the way he was handling her ghost friends.

"Whoa dude, what are you?" Booboo the two headed ghost said as the King of Hell smiled behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki and this here is the King of Hell so be careful cause he can eat you since you are basically floating souls" he said as the ghosts were now the ones shivering.

"L-Look we just wanted to play a prank on them that's all" Georgie said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And this joke involves eating their brains?" he asked as Wendy frowned.

"Yes?" she said unsure before she started to get slowly pulled down by the hand holding her. "Wait! Wait! No it wasn't part of the prank we just wanted to do it!" she said as the hand stopped.

"Yeah, don't lie to the King of Hell or he will take you down. So this is how it's going to be. You are going to stop trying to eat my friend's, you are going to calm down and apologize and then how about we watch the movie like intended" he said as he looked at them.

"Does that sound good?" he asked as they all three nodded.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome! Let's do that!" they all started clamoring as he let them go and sent the King of Hell away.

"That was insane Naruto!" Marceline said with a laugh and a playful shove. "You are totally going to have to tell me about that later."

"That sounds fine but first let's get these two back to your house so they can relax. I think they need it" he said as he picked up Finn and laid him over his shoulder before doing the same with Jake as the ghosts shrunk in size.

"The couch…its so uncomfortable" Finn groaned out as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is this really why this all happened?" he asked as Jake nodded. "Geez, I'll soften up her couch, next time just ask if I can fix it before you do something stupid" he said as he chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked back to Marceline's house with Marceline floating beside him as the three ghosts followed behind, slightly afraid of him.

Though he didn't hold it against them since he did use the King of Hell against them and he is pretty terrifying.

As they returned back to Marceline's house he realized just how uncomfortable Marceline's couch was due to in activity before he loosened it up with some warm chakra before tossing the two of them on the now comfortable couch.

"Now maybe we can watch the movie" he said with a chuckle as they all nodded as he pressed play on the movie.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry for late update, personal stuff keeps keeping me busy lol

For how Finn and Jake are so impressed and in awe of Naruto. Well Naruto did just summon a house and create clones and items out of thin air. Makes sense for them to be impressed by what he can do.

With Marceline's quick opening up to him she was impressed by his Susanoo and learning he is older than she is makes him very interesting and with Naruto's quick skills at making friends she would be relaxed around him I think. She won't instantly tell him everything about her personal biz but at least answer a few questions about the Mushroom war n stuff.

The events of "Heat Signature" happened without Marceline as the ghosts were the ones doing all of it. I feel it still worked out.

In concern to Canyon's 15 feet tall height I have decided to modify Naruto's height to 8 ½ feet so it isn't so large of a difference when compared to him being just 6 feet tall. Plus since I never expressed his exact height in the last two chapters it all works out.

I looked up a comparison chart, at 6 feet he would have reached her mid-thigh, at 8 ½ he is at least at her hip height.

 **Pairings:**

Finn

Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Maybe

Huntress Wizard

Fiona

I removed Agent Princess, Water Princess and Celina from the pairings as I don't feel they would work personally. Please don't suggest any others to be added as these are the final choices with the "Maybe" section still undecided and I will be deciding them.

Due to the coming holidays I am going to take a two week break after this set up updates since if I stuck with one week it would have me starting again in the week of Christmas.

I hope you all understand since it is the holidays.

Also I am going to be **PAUSING** three of my stories as seven stories for two weeks, even with my spaced out schedule is a lot to handle and leaves me with little to no personal time.

I am going to pause:

Fox of the Wild

Shinju + Snow

Sage of Infinite Possibilities

It is not because I am tired of those stories, I just need to put some on pause until a slot opens up and then one of these would fill it.

I have been following a schedule of seven stories since September 28, 2014 as that was when Sage of Infinite Possibilities was posted and it was one of the stories I had in my original seven story schedule.

I am NOT abandoning stories, I am only doing this to keep my drive as an author alive and stop myself from dreading having to write. Basically every story not on this new schedule will be updated when I can so they aren't bound by the schedule.

I will try and update them at least once a month.

-New Schedule-

 **Sunday** : Son of Heavenly Rabbit

 **Monday** : _Break Day_

 **Tuesday** : Demon of the Elemental Nations

 **Wednesday** : _Break Day_

 **Thursday** : Creator of Alchemy

 **Friday** : _Break Day_

 **Saturday** : Sage of Ooo

Then a two week break, I know I normally do one week but I desperately need the break. Plus with my larger break I might even post chapters for some of these stories if I have the time

I hope you all fully understand and support my decision, and don't forget I am taking a two week break after this set of updates.

Since I won't be posting until after Christmas I want to wish you all an early Happy Holidays!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto groaned as his head hit another doorway as he walked through Princess Bubblegum's castle, still not use to the two and a half extra feet of height that Shinju had given him when he had to acclimate his body to all of the Shinju's power.

"Okay that's it, I'm shrinking" he said with a groan as with the Shinju's knowledge he could modify his body's height for a while but with all of his power he had to revert back to his full height in a few hours.

"How do you do make being tall seem so easy Canyon? You're like seven feet taller than me but you don't keep hitting your head on things" he said as Canyon frowned slightly at him as she made her way into the hallway leading to Bubblegum's chamber.

"I think I am just use to it more than you Lord Sage. I have lived with my height while your new boost is brand new to you" she said as he nodded with a sigh as the continued through the castle.

"Why does Princess Bubblegum want to meet with us?" Canyon asked as he pulled out the letter that Finn had been given by Bubblegum to give to him before Finn ran off to do some adventuring.

"Apparently she wants to talk about some plan in case she were to lose control of the kingdom due to her age and figured I might be able to help or something" he said with a frown as Bubblegum's letter wasn't too specific.

They made their way to Bubblegum's throne room before he helped Canyon in. "Oh good, you made it, with new clothes I see. It suits you" Bubblegum said with a smile as he smiled at the still childlike princess.

"Thank you Princess, I felt the kimono should be left for special occasions" he said as Bubblegum frowned and looked him up and down.

"You look shorter than before, I can't tell if it is just because of my small stature" she said with a frown as he shook his head.

"No, I can reduce my size by condensing myself for a bit but that's not why I'm here. You said you needed me for something" he said with a smile as she nodded.

"Yes and thank you for coming" Bubblegum said as she called for the Banana guards to bring them some seats to sit down on. "I need to ask you a favor, I know we have not known each other very long but I hope you will help me" she said as Naruto nodded and sat down.

"I'm fine with helping if I can" he said as Bubblegum let out a relieved sigh.

"Well you see because of my young form others might think I am too young to rule and I wanted to ask if you could help with it" Bubblegum asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Help how?" he asked as Bubblegum's cheeks grew a darker pink.

"By making you an honorary king should I be dethroned while I am young like this" she said nervously as he widened his eyes.

"Wait, you want to make me king to keep your kingdom if you are dethroned? Is that even legal?" he asked as canyon nodded.

"A princess may ask a prince to look after their kingdom should they lose the power to. It's not well known since there aren't any princes except for you. This law was made back when there were more" Canyon said as she had read up on laws that would affect Naruto since her leader sent her off with a book full of them.

"Yes, but the way I have my kingdom only a relative of mine can dethrone me. Though with this I can protect it somewhat, though you might have to fight a bit for control" Bubblegum said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So will you please help me with this?" Bubblegum almost pleaded as he let out a sigh and nodded.

"I'll do it, as long as it is a temporary solution since being a king seems odd right now" he said with a chuckle as he might have had the dream of being Hokage as time went on the more so he just wanted to enjoy life a bit.

"Oh thank you Naruto, this eases my worries so much" Bubblegum said as she jumped up and hugged his chest.

He was a bit unsure of what to do since even with Bubblegum's young form she was still the older self in mind and biological age. "You're welcome Princess" he said with a soft smile as he hugged her back.

Princess Bubblegum felt a weird feeling creep in her as she felt his arms wrap around her, making her quickly let go and nearly fell back before she felt his hands grab her hips and set her down.

'C-Curse my young form and this dreaded puberty again' she thought with a blush. As much as she didn't like to admit it the scene of Naruto's face smiling down at her after he saved her replayed in her mind a lot.

It was outrageous to her that she was being like this as she didn't believe in love at first sight. She was logical in nature so to just suddenly get these kinds of feeling wasn't how she normally was.

"I will need you to sign something in front of my butler of mine, he will authorize everything" Bubblegum said as she cleared her throat and motioned for them to follow.

"Sounds fine, where is your butler?" he asked as he remembered the peppermint candy man from the last time he was in the castle.

"He is overseeing the work on rebuilding my room since in my possessed rage I destroyed it" Bubblegum said with a frown.

"Oh! Maybe Lord Sage could fix it for you. He built our house easy enough" Canyon said as Bubblegum looked to him.

"Could you really fix my room for me? It would make things so much easier" Bubblegum said as he nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, I mean I would just have to create candy stuff for the materials instead of regular stuff. You'll have to take care of the furniture since I need references for that stuff" he said as Bubblegum nodded happily.

"Okay then follow me" she said as she basically skipped towards her room with Naruto and Canyon following her.

"I hope it isn't troublesome that I offered your help to her" Canyon said nervously as he rose the archway of the hallway for her to get through.

"It's no worries Canyon, I don't mind and it's funny cause I was just about to offer before you beat me to it" he said with a smile as she let out a sigh of relief that she didn't bother him.

"Peppermint Butler, Naruto arrived to agree to plan and he even offered to help with my room" Bubblegum said as she led them into the room.

Naruto let out a low whistle as he was shocked by the damage of the room. The room was entirely demolished, only the door frame and a bit of the floor was still intact while everything else was being rebuilt slowly.

"Oh Princess, that is good news. Please come with me Sir so we may get the paperwork done" Peppermint Butler said as Naruto summoned a clone, shocking him and Princess Bubblegum.

"My clone will go with you, he is me so he can do it. I'll get started on the room" he said as he peered over the edge of the floor that was still intact to see just how much of the castle was destroyed in Bubblegum's rampage.

"Oh, okay. Right this way then Sir" Peppermint Butler said to the clone that nodded and followed the candy butler out of the room.

"You can make copies of yourself?" Bubblegum asked as Canyon nodded.

"They are very helpful for big work like this" Canyon said as she could see that Naruto was focusing on the work he was evaluating.

Naruto crouched down as he broke off a part of the floor and licked it to identify what it was he would be creating. "Is there any rooms below this or above that I have to fix as well?" he asked as he tossed the bit of pure sugar block over his shoulder and picking up the room design that Peppermint Butler had left behind.

"There is nothing below or above. It was merely foundation and the roof" Bubblegum said as he nodded and slammed his hands on the ground while his body gained a soft blue aura around it.

"Then this should be easy" he said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, getting it ready to recreate the solid candy.

"What is he doing?" Bubblegum asked as she saw the floor under them start to slowly piece itself back together.

"I believe he calls it the Creation of All Things. He can make anything he wants as long as he has a basic understanding of it and a picture of it in his mind" Canyon said as they both watched in awe as the room was pieced back together until it was complete.

Bubblegum hurried to her window as she saw that everything above and below the room had also been fixed. "Wow, you did several weeks' worth of work in a few seconds" she said as he chuckled and stood back up.

"Well I always was one to get things done fast" he said as he picked up the designs for her furniture and looked them over. "I can get these done too if you want" he said as Bubblegum frowned a bit.

"I don't want to take advantage of you Naruto" Bubblegum said with a frown as he waved it off.

"Trust me, having clones make stuff is hardly a bother, it's mainly what I use them for besides fighting and even then they are more distractions" he said as he gained the memories of the clone that was with Peppermint Butler as it had dispelled after finishing up the paperwork.

"Princess! Princess! Sir Naruto, he's disappeared!" Peppermint Butler said as he rushed into the room only to be shocked at the completion of the room as well as Naruto still there.

"Relax, the clone just dispelled. They do that when they are done with what I made them to do but don't worry I have the memories of it so I remember all you told it" he said as Bubblegum's eyes lit up.

"You learn what they learn when you dispel them?" Bubblegum asked as the uses of that skill were immense. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of all the reading and tasks she could get done if she could make clones like him.

"Yeah, it's an information gathering skill, anything they learn so do I" he said as he summoned a clone that walked over to Bubblegum. "Go on, whisper something in its ear and I'll tell you what it said" he said as the clone crouched down to her level.

Bubblegum was a bit nervous as she leaned over to the clone's ear, cupping her hand around it so Naruto couldn't cheat and read her lips. She didn't want to say anything embarrassing if this skill was true so she decided on a scientific formula.

"E=mc2" she said before the clone nodded and dispelled in a puff of smoke, slightly surprising her.

"I believe you said E=mc2" he said with a smile as she nodded with a large smile.

"Oh my glob, this is amazing! I mean think of the applications" she said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, they are quite useful for many tasks" he said as he was slightly surprised as she grabbed his hand and looked up at him with a pair of big begging eyes.

"Can I please get some notes on your abilities? I would be a major scientific leap" Bubblegum said as he frowned at her.

"What would you use these notes for?" he asked as he wanted to be sure she wasn't planning on recreating chakra or anything.

"To see how you work! You definitely aren't a normal human like Finn, in fact you are like a whole new species! I just want to figure out more about you" Bubblegum said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he weighed his options.

He let out a groan as he nodded. "Fine…" he said before he stopped her from squealing "But! You cannot try and replicate my energy or anything. What is mine must stay mine. Don't do weird tests on my clones where you make them dispel in weird ways and don't ask me to do all my abilities as my clones will describe everything extremely detailed" he said as she nodded along with everything and even wrote down his terms.

"That is fine, as long as I can maybe get a sample of blood to look at. Maybe a few hairs" she said as he nodded.

He was about to say something but frowned as he saw a large Jake running towards them with Finn and a man in tattered rags on his shoulders. "Naruto! You still in here?" Jake yelled as he stretched a bit of himself in through the window to make a small version of himself.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a frown as the talking dog pointed around frantically.

"Its Marceline! She's in trouble" Jake said as Naruto frowned and turned towards Canyon and Bubblegum.

"I'm sorry Princess but I have to go check on her. I'll be sure to send e back over soon" he said as he handed her a Hiraishin marker.

While he didn't necessarily use the Hiraishin as he had easier way to get around and he wasn't fond of getting lazy with instant travel it was a great way to call him as he'd sense the pulse of the marker.

"Just stab it in the ground and I'll know you need me and I'll be over" he said as Bubblegum nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto" she said as he nodded and smiled at her.

"Anytime. Now come on Canyon" he said as Canyon nodded, ready to go as she was ready slipping out of the room.

"I'll meet you outside Jake and Princess which way is it to the roof?" he asked as Bubblegum frowned.

"I'll show you the way. It's a bit confusing" she said as he nodded as she quickly ran out of the room to lead them up to the roof.

Once they were up on the large roof Jake moved his hand over to pick them up but Naruto waved it off.

"I have my own ride, thanks though Jake. Canyon you need to stay close to me" he said as Canyon quickly moved to his side. "Princess and Peppermint, you might want to step back a bit" he said as he ran through the seals for the Animal Path as he doubted any of the summoning clans were still alive.

He held the jutsu before they stepped back, allowing him to slam his hands down and enveloping the roof in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke stuck around before a loud flap of wings cleared it to reveal a large bird with a drill like beak and purple eyes that had consecutive circles in it.

"I'll explain this to you later Princess but for now I have to go" he said as Bubblegum nodded and watched the massive bird take off into the sky and Jake running after it.

Naruto rubbed his temples as the double vision from the shared eyes of the bird was somewhat giving him a headache. "Are you okay Lord Sage?" Canyon asked as he nodded.

"Naruto, and yes I'm fine just getting use to steering a bird with my mind that I also see out of" he said as he made sure the bird flew smoothly to make sure Canyon could sit on it easily without falling since she didn't have chakra to stick to it.

Canyon was shocked as she leaned over a bit to look into the bird's eyes before it looked at her. "Yeah I can see that but sit back since I don't want you falling" Naruto said as Canyon sat back with a blush before Jake caught up with them.

"I didn't know you had a bird and could make it appear out of nowhere" Jake said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but what's up with Marceline. You said she was in trouble" Naruto said as Finn nodded and pointed to the man in rags on Jake's other shoulder.

"Yeah this man said she is in danger" Finn said as Naruto frowned at the bearded man in rags.

"And how do you know Marceline?" Naruto asked as the man looked at him.

"I'm her spirit animal!" the man said as Naruto nodded, hiding his frown at the man's clear lie that he could tell from his negative emotions.

"Then let's hurry" he said as they quickly made their way towards Marceline's house, the bird flying above Jake and out of earshot of them.

"Canyon, when we get to Marceline's house keep an eye on that rag earing man. He's lying about how he knows Marceline and I have a bad feeling about this" he said as Canyon nodded with a frown.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cave Marceline's house was in while he landed his bird and dispelled it once Canyon stepped off, Jake and the others were a few seconds behind.

Naruto and Canyon were the first through the door and into Marceline's house as they saw Marceline passed out on the floor before Finn, Jake and the rag man right behind him.

"Marceline! What's wrong with her?" Finn asked the rag man after trying to wake her up with a light shake.

"She accidently casted a sleep spell on herself and now she's trapped in eternal slumber" the rag man said as Naruto once again felt the indication of a lie.

"Tell us how to break the spell. Naruto here is crazy strong and can help a lot" Finn said as Naruto nodded.

"Marceline is a friend of mine so I will do all I can do to help" he said as the rag man nodded.

"I'll transport you into Marceline's mind where you will walk through her memories and find the memory core" the man said as he crouched down a bit.

"And then what?" Jake asked as Naruto carefully picked Marceline up and set her on her couch.

"You will go and find the memory of Marceline casting the sleep spell on herself. At your touch you and the memory will be transported back to reality" he said as Jake frowned.

"If you know all this why don't you just do it yourself?" Jake asked as Naruto smirked.

"Entering a person's mind can be very dangerous and I don't have any arms, just legs" he said as Naruto rolled his eyes at another lie. He watched as the man moved his foot up to Finn's forehead and poked it with his toe, making the spot he touched glow for a second before dying down.

"What as that?" Naruto asked as he definitely didn't trust the man.

"When you all get close to the memory core his forehead will glow" the man said as he used his foot to hand Finn the pouch that was on his waist.

"Take this and sit down, it's a bag of magic powder that will take you into her mind. Go sit down and sprinkle some on yourselves" the man said as Naruto grabbed the bag from Finn.

"Canyon keep watch over our bodies, we shouldn't be too long" he said as Canyon nodded while the three of them sat with their backs against the couch.

Naruto silently summoned a wood clone to help Canyon watch over them as he sprinkled the dust over their heads. He lowered his body's resistance to things like this as he, Finn and Jake all started to fall asleep.

"Be careful as if you fail Marceline will be trapped in eternal sleep…forever!" the man said as Naruto's eyes shut and they faded into Marceline's mind.

 **-Marceline's Mind-**

Naruto woke up first as he saw he was still in Marceline's house but Canyon, Marceline and the rag man were all gone. He could also sense the familiar out of body feeling that was present whenever he went into his mindscape.

"Did it work?" Jake asked as he and Finn woke up.

"Yes, we are in Marceline's mind. The more we move the further into her head we will go" Naruto said as he put his crescent mark on Finn's head.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Finn asked as Naruto frowned.

"Removing that man's magic off of you. I don't trust a word he's said so far" he said as Finn and Jake frowned.

"What? Why?" Jake asked as Naruto sighed.

"Everything he has told us about how he knows Marceline and what Marceline did has been a lie, I should know since I can feel the negative emotions that come with lying" he said as he took his hand off Finn's forehead, cleanly removing the man's magic.

"Learn to be a bit wary of others. Now come on, we still have to help Marceline wake up" Naruto said as he started to move through the room, watching it transform into forest with a destroyed city that was in flames in the distance.

"If this is Marceline's mind where is Marceline?" Finn asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Each place is a new memory of her, we'll see lots of Marceline as we go through her head" Naruto said as Finn and Jake frowned at him.

"Wait if the rag wizard was lying then why are we still going through here?" Jake asked as Naruto turned towards them with a frown.

"I said everything the man said was a lie. Meaning someone else put this dangerous sleep spell over Marceline, someone she probably got a quick peek at before falling prey to it. I want to find out and remove this spell and then go beat some sense into them for messing with Marceline" he said as Finn and Jake nodded at his logic.

"Well come on, I see little Marcy over there" Naruto said with a smile as he saw a small Marceline sitting down in front of the ruins of a house. She looked about eight years old or so with a pair of overalls that ended with a skirt and a torn purple shirt. Her hair went to her shoulders with her pointed ears peeking out from her hair. She had a happy smile as she sat and played with a little bear.

"Hey Marcy, sorry to bother you" he said as the girl looked up at them.

"Who are you guys?" Marcy asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"We are Naruto, Finn and Jake. We become your friends later on" he said as she looked a bit confused.

"Hambo is my only friend. See?" she said as she showed a badly beat up and worn bear in her hands as it was patched together and even missing an eye.

"That is a very cute bear Marcy. You have fun" he said as he moved Finn and Jake over to the side of the house.

"Why didn't you ask her if she knew of the memory core?" Finn asked as Naruto sighed.

"That Marcy is just a memory, she doesn't know that she is though so she won't be of any help. Plus these are Marceline's memories and are very personal to her. We can't just snoop around in them so come on I think I feel something over here" he said as he opened up the cellar door next to the house.

"How do you know your way around Marceline's mind?" Finn asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it just feels a bit like my head and I've been in there so much I figure myself pretty good at traversing minds" he said as Jake gasped.

"There's food in here! Strawberry ice cream here I come!" Jake said as he jumped into the cellar door before Finn followed suit.

Naruto chuckled as he followed in as well before he straightened out and came out of Marceline's fridge and landed on the door that connected to the outside. "Hmm, gravity is odd in the mind after all" he said as he carefully opened the door under him that led to the next area.

"Come on Finn, we got to keep moving" he said as he jumped through the door with Finn and Jake behind him. He let out a grunt as he flew out of an oven and crashed into another before he stood up and popped his back.

"Ow, even at six feet I'm too tall for this" he said with a groan as Finn and Jake looked out into the restaurant they were apparently in before he opened the nearby door.

"Hurry up guys, I think the next one can be important" he said as the two walked through the door with him following them.

He let out a sigh as they suddenly found themselves crammed into a small space with a doorway the size of their heads the only view into the memory.

"Whoa, this is the treehouse. It must be when Marceline lived in it" Finn said as he and Jake made space for them all to be able to see into it.

Naruto frowned a bit as he looked over the grey skinned man. He, like Marceline had pointy ears and grey skin, and three mohawk-like wisps of hair. He wore a black full body suit with a belt around his waist as he and Marceline talked.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked as he couldn't ear too well as the other two didn't have to crouch down to look into it.

"He's Ash, I guess" Finn said as the floor under them disappeared, letting them fall down to the next memory.

This time they walked out of a mouse door in the size of a mouse that watched nearby. He looked around to see Marceline sitting down on a red couch as she let out a tired sigh.

"We're getting close to her core I think…that or the exit. Other people's minds are different but let's keep going" he said before Finn stopped him.

"Wait, it's that guy again" Finn said as Naruto stopped and watched as the guy walked in.

"Hey Mar-Mar, look at this. It's my new wand made of like real cherry blossoms, look as close as you can and see that they're real" he said as Marceline poked it.

"Wow, awesome. Where'd you get the money for it?" she asked as Ash smiled.

"Oh I sold that teddy bear that you love so much…to a witch" he said as if it was nothing big.

"What!? Are you crazy!? That was my favorite thing in the whole world!" Marceline yelled as she clenched her fists and glared at him, extending her fangs which was something he learned was a vampire thing of when they got angry.

"That's why it's so valuable genius, for potions" Ash said as a little ghost came from his wand and taunted her with 'You're not a genius' a few times.

Naruto felt a bit bad for watching as he saw Marceline start to cry. "That's the last straw Ash! That's it!" she said as she wiped her tears. "You're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life" she said as she frowned at him.

"W-What? But not all of it" he said as he tried to defend himself before Marceline snapped at him, her eyes turning large and red as her hair spiked out.

"It's over you psycho!" she yelled as she stomped of past them, sending a minor quake for them with each stomp.

"Guys come check out this whacked out memory crack" Jake said as he popped his head out of a glowing crack in the floor. "It's ba-nay-nay down here" he added as they rushed over before he stopped the two of them from going in.

"Now be careful, don't touch anything in here. I should be able to differentiate the memories with my Rinne-Sharingan" he said as Finn and Jake nodded before following him down into the crack.

Naruto instantly knew this was the memory core. It took the form a pitch black room with white vines all around with orbs attached to them that held an image inside of them. He was a bit weirded out that they were turned pure white while in it with no details visible.

"Whoa the memory core" Jake said as Naruto nodded and activated his Rinne-Sharingan.

"Dude, your eyes are all red" Finn said as he chuckled.

"It's the Rinne-Sharingan, they help with looking for details" he said as he scanned through the memories and found the right one though he frowned as it was camouflaged in complete black unlike the other memories.

"Jake help me up a few feet" he said as Jake raised him up before he told him to stop.

"Did you find the real memory?" Jake asked as he nodded.

"Yeah" he said as he watched the memory of Marceline being hit with sleep powder. The assailant seemed to fly through the wall and hit her by surprise but he saw the clear view of the ends of the same mohawk-like hair style.

"What do you see?" Finn asked as he frowned.

"Ash, that Ash guy hit her with the sleep powder. The same kind we used" he said as they gasped.

"He's the rag wizard! Why'd he do that?" he asked as he used the bit of magic he had removed from Finn to try and sense what memory Ash wanted out.

"That one," he said pointing to the one memory that was floating out in space away from the other vines before Jake moved him over to it, taking the sleep powder memory with him.

"What does that one have?" Jake asked as Naruto frowned.

"The one of Marceline breaking up with him! Oh he's a real ass I'll give him that" he said as a large white door appeared down in front of Finn.

"It's the exit, come on let's get out of here and tell Marceline what this ass tried to do" he said as the two brothers nodded and rushed out the door, helping him to it as he took the memory of the sleep powder with him.

 **-Real World-**

Canyon frowned as she found the rag wearing man off-putting as he only seemed to giggle to himself as Lord Sage, Finn and Jake all stirred a bit in their sleep. She was a bit worried for them before they woke back up with a gasp just as Marceline did as well.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the rag man walked over to Finn, grabbing the memory in his arms with his own arms before Naruto grabbed the man by his throat.

"Well hello there rag wizard, or should I say Ash!" he said as he sent a bolt of chakra through the man to cancel out the disguise.

"Whoa, easy there dude. You wouldn't want to hurt me in front of my girlfriend. Mar-Mar, stop this weenie" Ash said as Marceline glared at Ash.

"What the hell are you doing here you psycho!?" Marceline asked as she stomped up to them.

"W-What? You were supposed to take the memory of her breaking up with me" Ash said in shock as Naruto smirked and took the memory from Ash's arms.

"Yeah, good luck trying to lie to someone who can sense it but thanks for admitting your motive" he said as he tossed the memory back to Marceline, whose head reabsorbed it and gave her the realization that Ash did knock her out.

"W-Whoa, easy there Mar-Mar. It's not what you think" he said before Marceline punched him hard in the jaw.

"Shut up psycho! Naruto get this jerk out of here please" Marceline asked as he nodded and walked outside, hand still around Ash's throat.

"My pleasure" he said as he threw Ash outside of the house. "You see Ash, this is how things are going to work. You are going to leave Marceline alone for the rest of her life, which means until you die, or else I will make you regret it" he said as he summoned a Rasengan, which due to his chakra reserves was more the size of an Odama Rasengan.

"H-How are you going to do that! I'm a wizard! You're just a weenie!" Ash said as Naruto appeared before him in a burst of speed.

"I have a pact with a primordial god, now get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the Rasengan into Ash's stomach, making his face contort into one of massive pain before getting shot out of the cave like a missile while he spun around from the power of it.

"Thanks Naruto," Marceline said as she floated over to him with a sad smile "that was insane man" she added as he chuckled. He frowned slightly before he brought her in for a hug after sensing her emotions and letting her bury her face in his shoulder as Canyon, Finn and Jake watched from the doorway.

"Any time Marceline, I'm always happy to blast away an asshole ex" he said as she giggled softly and hugged him back.

"I promise I'll find Hambo for you. You deserve your friend back" he said as she looked up at him shocked but smiled before kissing his cheek, surprising everybody watching as well as Naruto himself.

"Is that a promise?" she asked as she remembered how he never break a promise.

"Yeah it's a promise" he said with a chuckle as he let her hold onto him for a few more minutes before she decided to kick them out so she could relax after a stressful day, which was understandable.

Canyon thought couldn't get the cheek kiss and hug out of her head. Something about it ignited an odd feeling inside her. It was the feeling of jealousy that only grew the more she replayed the kiss in her head.

It wasn't that she was against it as she knew Lord Sage would eventually get in a relationship with one or more girls due to the laws that effected princes of Ooo but something in her screamed at her to 'make a move'. It honestly confused her and gave her an inner turmoil as she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were home already.

"Canyon? You okay?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of her face while he reverted to his full eight and a half foot height.

Canyon snapped out of her daze as she looked down at Naruto with a dark blush on her cheeks. "Y-Yes I'm okay, I'm just feeling a bit sick and am going to bed early" she said in a hurried tone as she rushed up to her room leaving behind a confused Naruto.

'I hope she's okay' he thought as he was completely unaware of his roommate's thoughts and what budding feelings were growing inside her.

 **-Chapter End-**

Woo, sorry for the super late post. If I am ever late like this just chalk it up to personal stuff got in the way.

I hope you like the chapter. It had so Bubblegum, Marceline and Canyon moments. Plus Ash got hit directly with a Rasengan and was sent flying away as his insides were torn inside. Shame he's immortal but that doesn't he can't feel the massive pain of the Rasengan tearing through him.

Next chapter will be Hitman and Naruto's first meeting with Ice King as well as some fighting against Scorcher. It's going to be fun!

 **Pairings:**

Finn

Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto

=For Sure=

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

=Maybe=

Huntress Wizard

Fiona

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 5**

As Naruto sat in Bubblegum's lab he couldn't help but chuckle as the childlike princess rushed hurriedly around the lab to monitor his test results. It had been a week or so since he made his offer to let Bubblegum run some experiments on him and at first he had been a bit worried about letting Bubblegum look him over but so far she hadn't done anything wrong.

She almost seemed to go out of her way to make sure she wasn't over stepping the boundaries he had set up, which was a relief as he figured due to her scientific curiosity she'd forget about his conditions.

"You having fun there Bubblegum?" he asked as she turned around with an excited smile on her still childlike face.

"The physiology of your body is amazing!" she said as she typed a few things into her computer before an outline of his body showed up on the screen. "Not only are your muscles more dense than anything I have ever seen but you also seem to have a second circulatory system for your body's energy!" she said excitedly as a blue set of pathways appeared inside the outline of him.

"Yeah that's my chakra pathway. They use to be inside everyone before chakra was removed from the world" he said as Bubblegum added in some more info into her computer.

"And your chakra abilities, they are beyond any science I can deduce, more so than any magic I have seen before" Bubblegum said as she brought up the results of the tests she had ran on his chakra abilities.

She wasn't allowed to test the composition of his chakra, which was fine, but she was able to test the temperature of his fire, purity of his water, cleanness of his wind, volt and wattage of his lightning, and how well he was able to mold the earth.

From what she had discovered his elements were stronger and cleaner than anything that occurred naturally.

"Oh yeah I was curious about magic along with witches and wizards. Do you know anywhere that I might be able to find a witch that uses close items for spells?" he asked as he had been trying to search for the witch that Ash sold Hambo to for a few days now.

"I don't know exactly but I can use my connection to the Grand Master Wizard to get admitted as an official wizard so you enter their 'secret' city" Bubblegum said as while she didn't believe in magic she was unsure about Naruto's abilities as even his most simplest abilities were hard to define as science.

"Really? That'd be very helpful Princess, thank you" he said with a warm smile, missing the darker shade of pink that Bubblegum's cheeks were taking.

"I'm always happy to help you Naruto" Bubblegum said with a smile as she finished typing in her findings. "I'll have one of my royal messengers deliver you the paper work for your wizard certification. It's actually the perfect time too since…the Wizard Battles are coming up" she added as he cheeks heated up even more since she knew the prize for it but was embarrassed to tell him.

"Wizard Battle? Sounds a bit interesting" he said with a chuckle as Bubblegum turned around and smiled at him.

"It is a bit. Plus I am sure if you win the Grand Master Wizard could help you with the witch you are trying to find" she said as he nodded.

"Sounds great, sign me up if that's okay" Naruto said as Bubblegum nodded quickly.

"It is no trouble since I am involved with the event, I am sure they would be interested to meet you since your Susanoo has stirred up a lot of buzz" she said, a bit unsure about the name of his avatar until Naruto nodded, assuring her that she got it right.

"Well I look forward to it. By the way are you done for today cause it is pretty late" he said as Bubblegum nodded.

"I ran a lot of tests on your elements that I want to look over. Next time can we maybe work on your clone and illusion transformations? I am sorry I kept you out so late" she said as he smirked and stood up, waving off her worry.

"It's okay, time did seem to go by rather quickly and the rest sounds fine, as long as there are some breaks in between it all" he said as she smiled happily and nodded.

"I'll have Peppermint Butler walk you out. I hope the rest of your night is well" Bubblegum said as she smiled and hurried off before the familiar peppermint candy butler entered the lab to help him out through the castle.

"Princess has really enjoyed your company today Naruto. I know you are careful about your skills but your presence has been an incredibly positive influence on her" Peppermint Butler said as they walked through the castle.

"Really? How so?" he asked as Bubblegum seemed like the kind of person who was always happy and excited about things.

"She is less worried about things, it might be because of her age but I don't think so. She is normally protective over her kingdom to the point that she is nervous around strong people who are not her immediate allies but you seem to be making her less worried. It's even gotten to the point where she is spending less time in the lab" Peppermint said as Naruto smiled.

"Well I'm glad she's getting out more and becoming less worried. Maybe this younger form will do her good and help her" he said as they had reached the exit of the castle.

"As always it has been nice in the Candy Kingdom, I will see you next time" he said as Peppermint Butler nodded with a smile.

"See you next time Sir" the candy said as Naruto smiled back before walking down the castle steps towards his house.

He was a bit glad that he didn't worry Bubblegum and seemed to have a positive effect on her. He could understand if some people were afraid of him given the fierceness of his Susanoo but so far he hadn't had anyone really afraid of him.

Naruto frowned and quickly started running towards his and Canyon's house as he sensed someone full of negative emotions heading towards there at an incredible speed, one that he was only able to match with his Boil Release.

Once he got to the two houses he quickly ran his hands through the right seals for a strong water jutsu as he saw a strange red skinned bandage wearing man light Finn's tree house on fire before disappearing into black smoke.

Acting fast as the fire was spreading fast he took a deep breath. " **Water Style: Water Bullet!** " he yelled as he shot a powerful torrent of water at the fire, quickly extinguishing it.

"Lord Sage! Are you alright?" Canyon asked worriedly as she ran out of the house towards him as he looked over the treehouse to make sure no other parts of it were on fire.

"I'm fine Canyon, just stopping someone from burning down Finn and Jake's house" he said with a frown as he looked off towards where the mysterious man had ran off towards.

"Who was it?" Canyon asked as she followed his line of sight with a frown as she didn't like the sound of some random assailant that tried to burn down her friend's house.

"I don't know but you should go inside, our house is immune to fire and intruders as I have a feeling he is coming back soon" he said as Canyon frowned.

"Let me help Lord Sage, I can manipulate water well enough to help" Canyon said as he shook his head.

"He is too fast, he disappeared the second after lighting the fire and I don't want you getting hurt. Please" he said while he looked Canyon in the eyes with a frown on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

Canyon could only frown as she knew Lord Sage could handle it but she of course still wanted to help. "Okay Lord Sage but do be safe and try to go to bed soon as it is very late" she said as he nodded with a smile.

"If all goes well I shouldn't be up much longer but why are you up so late?" he asked as Canyon covered her cheeks, hiding her blush from him.

"I-I was just waiting for you to return, I was worried" she said as he chuckled.

"Thank you for worrying Canyon, I'll get to bed soon I hope" he said with a slight frown as he could feel the presence of the person who tried to burn down the treehouse in the distance. He turned his frown into a smile though as he looked at Canyon to make sure she didn't worry.

Canyon's own worried frown faded away as she nodded, going back inside after sending another worried look towards Naruto, to which he smiled and waved to her.

As the door to his house closed he let out a tired sigh as while he had done all night missions before in the past he had lost his ability to stay up that long after his several thousand year sleep. 'Hopefully this doesn't keep me up too late' he thought as he jumped up on top of his roof, sitting down in his meditating stance to wait for the man to come back as he felt it wasn't the end of it.

He wasn't exactly sure how long it was but it was incredibly fast as one second he didn't feel anything and the next the same presence was inside Finn and Jake's room, filling the room with black smoke.

Though just before he could act he watched an odd old man in a blue gown and long white hair and an equally long white beard fly into their room, blowing the smoke out of the room.

The man felt odd to him as the man felt full of madness and other odd emotions, though they mainly seemed to be coming from his crown and the three large red jewels embedded in it.

'Damn old man, the fire guy got away again' he thought with a frown as he watched the old man fly away using his beard. The fire guy had even surprised him with his sudden appearance in Finn and Jake's room, making it so he was caught a bit off guard and unable to track him.

'Ugh, looks like I'm going to be here for a while' he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling his tiredness growing. He knew the sun was only an hour or so away from rising and he hadn't gotten any sleep yet.

He didn't feel like waking up Finn and Jake just to freak them out with something as odd as a random man attacking their house, especially when he was sure he could take care of it without waking them hopefully.

Deciding to at least get something productive done while he was waiting he decided to try out Sage mode. He hadn't actually went into Sage mode since waking up from his seal, he had just drawn in Nature energy around him due to Shinju rewriting bits of his body to accommodate its powers.

Taking a deep breath to relax he started to draw in Nature energy the same way he always did. He knew that his body couldn't turn to stone so he didn't nessacarily need to do it this way but it felt better to him this way.

He did train so hard like this to get to the point of achieving Sage mode so it only made sense to continue it this way to remember the Toads.

A smile couldn't help but come to his face as he felt the familiar warm sensation that Nature energy always game him. Not even the fact that the sun was up seemed to bother him as he smiled at the small birds that were perched on him.

He wanted to check out his reflection in an ice mirror but before he could do it he felt the same presence enter Finn's house before a fiery explosion rang out. Luckily Finn and Jake were quick to run as he saw Jake carry Finn as they ran off with the same flying bearded man from earlier before the fire man gave chase.

"Finally you show up! Because of you I haven't slept!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of the fire man, landing a strong punch that sent him crashing back down to earth.

"Naruto! Be careful that man is a fire hitman or something! Ice King hired him to kill us" Finn said as Jake shrunk down next to Naruto on the ground after he landed.

"Oh so you're the Ice King Finn told me about" Naruto said as he looked over the long nosed old man.

"Yes you can bask later but right now we need to go! Scorcher is going to kill us!" Ice King said frantically as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I've got this" Naruto said as he saw the man quickly reform from smoke and charge at them again. Smiling he quickly ran through the signs he could remember and took a deep breath, making a circle in front of his mouth with his index finger and thumb " **Water Style: Water Trumpet**!" he yelled as a large jet of water shot out of his mouth, blasting the so called Scorcher point blank, the sound of sizzling fire telling him it was a direct hit.

"Consider this a failed mission Scorcher, I'm not going to let you kill Finn and Jake" Naruto said as the man had dissipated into smoke again and surrounded them in a dome of it. "Stay behind my clones" he said as he quickly summoned eight water clones to shield Finn and Jake just as fire balls launched towards them from every direction.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" he yelled as he clapped his hands, sending a powerful gust out towards all around him and made sure to infuse the wind jutsu with Nature energy to ensure it would over power the fire and blow away the smoke around them to reveal the real Scorcher.

"Now how about you stop!" he yelled as the real him shout of from the ground below the Scorcher and grabbed the man by his neck. " **Water Style: Water Prison**!" he yelled as water quickly entrapped the Scorcher, making him unable to move or escape from it as the water bubbled slightly from the fire being extinguished.

"I-Is he trapped?" Ice King asked as Naruto nodded.

"The water keeps him from turning to smoke or causing fire so he is trapped as long as I keep my hand on him and in the orb" he said as he bent down towards the prison.

"So now this is how things are going to go. You are going to leave Finn and Jake alone, as well as myself of course, and if I ever so much as see the slightest hint you are back I will leave you trapped under the ocean with a clone of myself that won't mind staying down there until your fire is put out" he said as he narrowed his eyes, flaring his killing intent at the hitman and activating his Rinne-Sharingan to emphasize his seriousness.

"If you understand blink two times" Naruto added as the Scorcher was glaring at him, his fiery eyes barely lit up under the density and pressure of the water.

Naruto waited as Scorcher and he were stuck in a staring contest before after a few minutes the Scorcher blinked twice. "Good, now that wasn't so hard" he said as he pulled his hand back releasing the Scorcher and causing the Ice King to let out a rather girlish high pitched scream.

Naruto was still on guard before the Scorcher summoned a paper and quill pen. As he looked over the paper he found it was a contract for the terms of a cancelation of his contract. "So I just have to sign this and you won't bother any of us again?" he asked as the Scorcher seemed to begrudgingly nod.

The contract seemed to say that the Scorcher would leave them alone and if any of his targets coincided with someone of their party that contract would be null as well. He also saw the clause saying he could only do this cancellation contract if someone of the target's group of close relations was stronger than he was and or someone with strong water powers, which made sense.

"Great, glad you are reasonable" he said with a chuckle as he signed the paper before it caught fire and Scorcher turned into black smoke, disappearing from sight.

"Wow that was intense, thanks Naruto" Finn said as he and Jake ran up to him.

"It's fine it's what any friend would do" he said before he yawned as his lack of sleep was catching up to him. "Now if you don't mind I need sleep" he said as Finn and Jake nodded as they started to walk back with him.

"What about me guys? Am I ungrounded?" Ice King asked before Naruto punched him in the face while yawning and covering his mouth with his other hand.

"You hired a hitman to kill someone, so no and leave us alone" Naruto growled out slightly as he had only just met the wizard that Finn and Jake had told him about and was able to understand what they meant when they said he was a bit crazy.

"Yeah Ice King, our bud needs to sleep so go back to being grounded!" Finn yelled as the Ice King frowned and flew off again.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you guys later or something. I really need some rest" he said with another yawn as he made his way back to his house.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Canyon asleep on the couch, telling him that she had been waiting up for him to come inside. "Thanks for worrying about me Canyon" he whispered out softly as he covered her back up with the blanket before leaving a note on the table telling her that he did come home but went to bed as he had stayed up too late.

'Finally, my bed' he thought with a smile as he face planted onto his bed, exhausted as his body wasn't use to staying up this long anymore. Of course with how things were recently he doubted he'd need to retrain his body to stay up late as much as he needed it to back when he was a ninja.

His thoughts eventually became clouded as sleep took him over and he faded into a dream. The dream was a familiar one that he had had many times, though it was more of a nightmare.

The familiar scene of the fight against Kaguya as well as Sasuke. It tore him up inside that he had to kill Sasuke after promising Sakura he would save him. Thankfully she understood at the end but it didn't really help too much.

Thankfully and begrudgingly the dream faded away as he found himself being woken up by the sound of his telephone ringing on his bed stand.

As his eyes opened slightly, a bit adverse to the sun he realized he had only slept about four or five hours. "Ugh, this better be important" he groaned out as he answered the phone, resting it against his shoulder as he turned his head slightly.

"What is it and who is this?" he asked with a sigh.

" _Hey Naruto, sorry to wake you but PB needs you man! Some guy named Lemongrab who is apparently next in line came and took the throne from her. She said that she and you made a deal to help regain control if this happened or some biz_ " Finn said as Naruto sighed.

"Yes we did, I'll be right there with Canyon. What exactly is going on with this Lemongrab guy?" Naruto asked as he sat up on his bed, grabbing the base of the telephone as he walked over to his closet and started to pull out some new clothes to wear as his current ones were dirty with soot and slightly singed.

" _He's throwing everyone in the dungeon for like several year sentences. Nothing me and PB have done has been able to get him to leave. She wanted to see if she could get him to leave on her own but it doesn't work so she made me call you_ " Finn said as he frowned and moved the phone to his other ear.

"Fine just try and stay out of the dungeon until I get there" he said as he hung up the phone and got changed, a bit annoyed at being woken up but understood the situation since he did make the deal with Bubblegum to help keep control of her kingdom.

Quickly changed he put on a copy of his outfit as he hadn't really had time to diversify his wardrobe. Making sure to grab the rolled up paperwork that he had filled out with Peppermint Butler to make sure it was clear to this Lemongrab guy that it was legit before he left the room.

"Lord Sage, you are up already?" Canyon asked worriedly as he nodded.

"Yeah I was woken up by Bubblegum needing me to get her kingdom back from some Lemongrab guy. Hopefully it won't take long, want to come along?" he asked as she frowned but nodded.

"I made you some food if you wish to eat it along the way" she said as she handed him a sandwich.

"Thanks Canyon you're always so sweet to me" he said with a warm smile and a chuckle as he grabbed the sandwich and started to leave the house, missing out on the large blush that was on Canyon's face.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked in between a bit of the sandwich as he turned around only for her nod and follow as he summoned the same bird she had rode on before.

The ride to the Candy Kingdom was quick as usual since they weren't too far away from it, he just wanted to get this over with quickly so he could maybe sleep a bit more.

As they landed in front of Bubblegum's castle he quickly noticed the lack of laughter and sound that normally came through the open windows as he figured it was Lemongrab's fault since Finn said he was throwing people in the dungeon.

"Sorry for dragging you along, thinking back you could have stayed behind since this shouldn't take too long" he said as he condensed himself down to six feet to make things easier.

"Don't worry Lord Sage, I am always happy to join you even if it is for short things like this" Canyon said as they entered the castle.

"Bwa-bwa-bwa-bwaaa! Announcing the arrival of Prince Naruto" Manfried the Talking Piñata said as Naruto chuckled.

"Sup Manfried, where is Bubblegum and the others?" he asked as the talking piñata that was hanging from the ceiling frowned.

"Lemongrab put them all in the dungeon after he took the throne" Manfried said as Naruto nodded.

"Well don't worry I'm here to help" he said as he pulled out the rolled up paper, waving it at Manfried who smiled happily while he and Canyon made their way into the castle.

"Canyon would you mind going down to the dungeon and letting everybody out? If any guards ask why tell them I'm in charge now" he said as Canyon nodded.

"It is no worry but can you send a clone to help me with the doors?" she asked with a slight embarrassed blush as he nodded and summoned a shadow clone before he made his way to the throne room.

As he got to the door he couldn't help but kick it open, startling the lemon creature inside. 'Huh, guess names really are obvious nowadays, Lemongrab is made of lemons' he thought as he cleared his throat.

"Lemongrab I assume?" he asked as Lemongrab nodded.

"Y-Yes and who are you? Kicking open my door! Unacceptable! Fifty years dungeon!" Lemongrab yelled as Naruto held up his hand to stop him.

"Sorry but that won't work, you see you don't have power since I'm here" he said as Lemongrab narrowed his eyes.

"I am…next in line for the throne, not you!" he screeched as Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of speed with his paper unrolled to show Lemongrab.

"See, that's where you are wrong. Long before you showed up Bubblegum made me sign this where according to Ooo and Candy Kingdom law 'A princess may, in case of threat to losing her kingdom to the next in line, may entitle a prince' like myself 'to gain control of the kingdom until they are able to lead it again. This is able without marriage as long as the princess agrees under sound mind and body'" he said as Lemongrab frowned and read it over.

"You see this means you have no power here anymore" Naruto said as he rolled up the paper work.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemongrab screamed at the top of his lungs, shattering the windows around them, as he drew his sword, which looked more like a tuning fork.

"Lemongrab! Stop this right now!" Bubblegum yelled as she, while holding Finn's hand ran into the throne room with the rest of the dungeon trapped citizens and Canyon. Naruto though couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how she looked.

Attached to her head there seemed to be bits and pieces of all the citizens that were in the dungeon, evident by the fact they were all missing chunks of themselves.

"I was wrong to put all my worries on Naruto's shoulders, calling him over to control my kingdom while I selfishly hold onto my childhood. I'm sorry Naruto but all of this has been a waste of time" Bubblegum said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Fine, I meant everything I said in the dungeon before Canyon arrived. Will you still help me reageify me?" Bubblegum asked Finn as he accepted her other hand.

"Of course Princess" Finn said as the two of them hugged before they gave each other a quick kiss and the room was engulfed in a bright light.

As the light died down Naruto finally got to see how Bubblegum normally looked. Her short hair grew down to her ankles and the childish looking pink gown was replaced with an elegant form fitting longer pink gown.

Her figure also changed a lot to one with more womanly curves, a modest bust but a quite sizeable rear.

Bubblegum frowned as she softly pushed Finn away while frowning at Lemongrab "You are officially fired you butt!" she said as Lemongrab frowned and sheathed his sword again before sulking out of the room.

"I am sorry Naruto, you know for waking you up and dragging you here. I feel really bad" Bubblegum said with a frown as her voice was more mature, which was obvious given her new older form.

"Its fine, the problem got solved and that's all that matters" he said with a chuckle as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please wait here, I need to talk with Finn and ensure Lemongrab is leaving" Bubblegum said as she pulled Finn outside, leaving him alone in the throne room with Canyon as the citizens had left as well, most likely to get patched up.

'So that's how she looks as an adult, interesting' he thought as he rubbed his chin, watching Bubblegum as she walked off before he walked to the doorway to watch them as Canyon walked and stood next to him.

"Well that was a quick overthrowing of a ruler don't you think?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as Canyon giggled and nodded.

"What is Princess Bubblegum doing?" Canyon asked as Naruto frowned at the emotions he was feeling between the two.

"Bubblegum is letting him down slowly since she is older and he is 13. It's rough but she knows it won't work. She might have tried when she was still a kid, hoping she could stay young but somethings just don't last" he said as he saw Bubblegum get up and Finn sigh.

He'd definitely have to help Finn out with that, he knew how it felt to be rejected and the first time was always the hardest, especially at that age.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so I paired together Hitman and Too Young since both episodes don't take long personally. Hitman main stuff goes from late night to morning and Too Young goes from morning to afternoon so it made sense to pair them together in my mind.

Bubblegum is older again and will soon start having stronger feelings for Naruto. She, even in her child form, had the embers of feelings and even got him into the Wizard Battle, fully knowing the prize is a kiss from her so it's her way of 'testing' her feelings.

Ice King WILL get more time, this episode he was brushed off as Naruto was able to take care of Scorcher with his water jutsus. I have a plan for the Ice King to help him a bit, just need the right episode to do it on.

Next episode I might introduce Naruto to Wizard City and Huntress Wizard before the Wizard Battle starts.

 **Pairings:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

-For Sure-

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

-Maybe-

Huntress Wizard

Fiona

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto chuckled as he looked through his wizard certification info again while he made his way towards Wizard City. Bubblegum had gotten him certified incredibly fast as a wizard. He was categorized as an elemental and spatial wizard with his rank 'To Be Announced' until after the Wizard Battle, which he was also signed up for.

Apparently there was a prize for the winner that Bubblegum said was valuable so that interested him as well though his main concern was getting an audience with the Grand Master Wizard from it since he knew all, if not most, of the wizards and witches of Ooo.

He frowned slightly as he found himself at the end of the ravine where the map, which had arrived in front of his house after he had gotten his paperwork from Bubblegum, said that Wizard City was. 'Oh yeah, magic word or something' he thought with a frown as he looked through his paperwork to find the phrase that apparently opened the gates.

"Wizards rule?" he said out loud, a bit unsure before the 'end' of the ravine in front of him vanished and a brick wall with an archway appeared with a large city behind it.

'Well that works I guess' he thought as he sealed away his paperwork, leaving only the identification card that the papers had told him to keep on him to make sure the wizard police didn't arrest him or anything.

As he walked through the city he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at all the weirdness of the other wizards, how they were all just using magic almost randomly. But it made sense as Bubblegum had told him that wizards were random in nature due to how magic supposedly affected them.

The further he got into the city the more use to it all he began to get. He was though slightly lost as he had no idea where any of these buildings were since apparently even those in the city were secretive to one another.

'Great, I should have asked Bubblegum if she could have gotten some kind of map from the Grand Master Wizard. It would have made things so much easier' he thought with a sigh before he frowned at what he saw once he turned down an alley and saw three men surrounding a woman as she was bound in glowing ropes.

"That's a good little wizard, don't struggle it'll only make taking your magic that more painful before you die" the one in the center said as Naruto glared at the three men, activating his Rinne-Sharingan

"Hmm this is odd, I didn't know wizards could be this terrible as well. I mean binding a woman and trying to kill her over power is something I had really wished had died out" Naruto said as the three wizards turned around.

"I thought you put a barrier at the entrance to the alleyway!" the one on the left said as the right one shrugged their shoulders.

"I thought I did" the one on the right said as the center one shook his head.

"It doesn't matter we'll just have to steal his magic as well" the center one said as he summoned ropes from his hand and shot them towards Naruto.

Naruto merely kept walking as he used Kamui to make the ropes pass harmlessly through him. He did give a slight shiver as it felt incredibly off putting for things to pass through him like a ghost.

"Good luck with that since my 'magic'," he said using air quotes after he said magic "isn't like normal magic. But you are all free to try if you honestly can" he said as he held out his hands to the wizards on the left and right side of the center wizard.

" **Bansho Ten'in** " he said as the two wizards flew towards his hands, letting him grab them by the throats as he bashed their heads against the others before tossing the now passed out wizards onto the ground.

"Now you, **Shinra Tensei: Pin-Point** " he said as he pointed out his finger towards the center one's head and sent a powerful thrust of gravity focalized as a beam of sorts to hit the man straight in the forehead, knocking him out.

"There we go now that the assholes are done you look like you would like to be out of your ropes" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and used Kamui on her to make the ropes drop to the ground.

As she stood up he got a clear look at her.

She was rather attractive and unique as she had short hair made of leafs and tree branch antlers along with a tan hood and a black eye mask. She had light green eyes with dark green vertical pupils like a cat and turquoise skin.

She wore a purple shirt that hugged her feminine figure, as she was moderately busty, with tan pants that hugged her hips and sizeable rear as well, a black belt and cape and then a pair of long dark purple boots. On her back was a quiver of arrows though she didn't have a bow even though the tan glove on her right hand made him think otherwise.

"Thanks for that, those assholes jumped me when I left the magic shop!" she said as she kicked one of them in the gut and stomped on him a couple times. "Thanks for helping me but don't expect me to pay you back in some big way" she said as he waved it off.

"I wasn't expecting it, though I am a bit new to Wizard city so is a tour of sorts out of the question? The name is Naruto" he said as she gasped.

"Don't just give out your name you donk! Names are powerful things and others can use them to manipulate you or even control you if they are strong enough but I understand if you are a newly instated wizard" she said with a huff. "The name is Huntress Wizard and I guess I can show you around a bit" she said as he smiled.

"Thanks Huntress but I think I'll be fine with my name. I'm difficult to control even if they are able to try" he said as she shrugged and motioned for him to follow. "Is it true what you said about names?" he asked as Huntress nodded.

"Yeah why do you think so many princesses are named after their kingdom or what they are like Princess Bubblegum, Slime Princess and Hotdog Princess? Bubblegum is the only one who slightly uses her name in her title as I hear Bubblegum is her last name" Huntress said as she did make a lot of sense.

"Hmm that's interesting. Sad to hear though that the world is to the point where names have to be guarded" he said with a sigh as Huntress shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, do you want your tour or not you donk?" Huntress asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes thank you again for this" he said with a happy smile as Huntress scoffed slightly and turned away and started walking, leaving him to follow after her.

The tour had went on for a few hours and it was insightful as he learned about a lot of useful locations around the city but nothing useful to try and find the witch that had Hambo.

Huntress was interesting as they got along okay for people who had just met. She was rather laid back and had a sarcastic and somewhat insolent approach to things but seemed very nice. They had even joked around a bit during their tour, allowing him to hear her laugh before she for embarrassed and pulled down her hood a bit more to hide her face.

"So you wouldn't happen to know where a witch that uses personal items for spells would be located would you?" he asked as she frowned and shook her head, raising her hood a bit so he could see her eyes and face again.

"Wizards and witches like to stay hidden, the only one that knows where all of us are at all times would be the Grand Wizard and he isn't one to reveal it" she said as Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin.

"What if I were to win the Wizard battle that is coming up later today?" he asked as he was entered in it but as it took place near the end of the day he had time to waste. Last he heard Finn and Jake had left for it almost immediately while Bubblegum had to be there early as well due to her part in it.

Marceline had dropped by earlier before he left for Wizard city and said that she would be watching as well and invited Canyon to come along with her since Canyon wasn't allowed in Wizard city so he still had that all to look forward to.

"Well considering the prize is a secret so far maybe after you gain the prize you might be able to request a favor but using a favor from the Grand Wizard for the location of a simple witch seems like a waste of a powerful favor you donk" she said as he smiled warmly.

"I made a promise with a friend of mine to find something precious of hers and this witch has it so I need to find her" he said as Huntress sighed.

"Whatever, I didn't know you were taking place in the Wizard battles. Are you sure you can handle it being a newly instated wizard?" she asked as he smirked, not telling her he was a war veteran.

"I'm confident I can handle it though I'm not too sure when to head over" he said as she rolled her eyes.

"We might as well leave for it now since it's starting in an hour or so but when we get there we do our own thing" Huntress said as she continued to walk through the city, him following her as the city was still just as confusing as when he first went in to him.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Huntress asked as he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I may be new to being a wizard but even I know not to divulge my skills before a free for all battle like this" he said as Huntress frowned disappointedly as she wanted to see if he would have fallen for it.

"Ah you're no fun" she said as he chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You already saw two of my abilities so you are already at an advantage though I have a lot more in store" he said as they had walked out of the city and Naruto could see the large arena a bit in the distance. According to Bubblegum it had been a football arena a very very long time ago.

As they walked in they had to show their identification card to the Wizard police before they were allowed into the waiting room, which was essentially a locker room.

"We made it just in time, I guess this is where we part ways" Huntress said as he nodded.

"Well for now, nothing says we have to not hang out more possibly after this" he said with a kind smile that made her blush a bit though her eye mask helped hide it.

"We'll see you donk…good luck" she said before adding the last part and quickly running off to stand with the other female wizards.

He decided since he was being in a battle he should have some armor just in case and unsealed his six paths sage cloak and wore it over his usual clothes.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and a horn blew, signaling the start as they walked out of the arena. He smiled and laughed a bit as he saw Marceline floating near the others with a sun hat and long gloves to hide from the sun as she waved a little orange flag with his name on it as Canyon had another while Finn was screaming in excitement and Jake was just eating a hot dog.

"Woo! Go Naruto! Kick some ass!" Marceline cheered with a smile as Canyon waved her flag around with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Ladies and gentleman! I am the Grand Master Wizard of Ceremonies! Now the rules!" The large wizard said as more people started to come out of the tunnel as he walked over to the others.

"Did you seriously make these flags?" he asked with a smile as Marceline smiled and floated closer to him.

"I spent yesterday making them for me and Canyon to show you some support. We just know you are going to kick ass" she said as they ignored the rules since he already knew them all, no science and no weapons but he had checked and his Susanoo was allowed as long as he didn't manifest any of the weapons of it.

"Yes, I am excited to see more of Lord Sage's powers" Canyon said with a smile and a blush as he chuckled before the sun was blocked out as they turned to see a giant pink blimp park above the arena.

"Gee I wonder whose blimp that could possibly be?" Marceline said as she rolled her eyes as the Grand Master Wizard cleared his throat.

"And now Ls and Gs, first we must cut off the audience from the action so there is no outside interference before we unveil this year's prize as per request of Princess Bubblegum" the wizard said as a small barrier formed up and around the audience, making Naruto step back with a frown.

"Now witness the unveiling of this tournament's grand prize!" he said as the curtain around the basket on the blimp rose to reveal Princess Bubblegum. "A kiss from Princess Bubblegum! On the mouth" he said as Marceline's eyes turned pure red and Canyon frowned as jealousy coursed through her.

Naruto was slightly frozen as he was unsure how to feel about it. On one hand it was a kiss from a beautiful woman but on the other hand it was with his friend.

"You have to win Naruto!" Finn yelled as he turned towards the 13 year old boy with a raised eyebrow. "You can't let the Ice King win by cheating!" Finn said as he pointed towards the floating ice wizard that he had met a few days ago during the hitman ordeal.

He ignored the Grand Wizard turning four wizards into cats that had wanted to leave as he shut the exits and raised the barrier around the arena so no one could leave. "The exits are sealed and the sky barrier is in place, everyone will kiss the princess or die in battle!" the wizard said as he sighed.

"Naruto you seriously aren't going to win this and get the kiss are you?" Marceline asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to win so I can talk with the Grand Wizard to see if he can help with Hambo" he said as Marceline frowned.

"…Fine I guess that's okay," Marceline said as she crossed her arms "but you better kick some major ass!" she yelled as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up while the sun started to set.

"By the rays of the setting sun the battle of wizards have begun!" the Grand Wizard said as the sun ray shined through his crown jewel, sending down a laser to the center of the arena before all chaos broke out.

He effortlessly dodged the erratic magic that shot around the arena, smoke clouding it as he used his Rinne-Sharingan to see through the smoke. He frowned as he watched all the wizards run to cover, leaving him the only one standing in it as the lights turned on as it had turned to night while smoke had been up.

"Really? Why is everyone hiding?" he asked out loud as he slipped his hands into his pockets as he was a bit annoyed that all these wizards were cowering in the corners.

"We normally wait for opposites to meet each other in the center but since you are such a green-blood" a large rock being said as he floated over and smirked at him.

"Oh really? If I'm so green then come and get it" Naruto said with a smirk as he watched Rock Wizard, who he figured was his name since Huntress had told him most wizards are more or less named after how they look or their powers.

"Meteor Summoning!" Rock Wizard yelled as a shower of sizeable meteor started to fly down from the sky, through the barrier he now figured was only to keep them in, and towards him.

'Hmm it's like a miniature Tengai Shinsei' he thought as he held his hands up towards the meteors. " **Kamui**!" he yelled as the meteors were sent away via a vortex of space into his pocket dimension before he pointed at the Rock Wizard and immediately sent them back towards him.

The Rock Wizard frowned as he summoned a wall of earth to block the attack. "So you're a space wizard!" he yelled as Naruto smirked, walking through the rock wall with an Odama Rasengan in his hand.

"I'm more than a space wizard" he said as he slammed the Rasengan into the Rock Wizard's chest before he blew up but he could still feel the man's energy in the air so he figured he just had to reform.

He quickly jumped back as balls of fire flew at him from the hands of a wizard that wore a huge red coat that covered his body. The wizard had long red and purple striped horns on his head as he mask was over his face and fire on his shoulders and hands.

"You are about to be burned by Don John the Flame Lord!" Don John said as he shot more fire at him.

He quickly ran through the signs as the battle was about pure battle before he created water around him as it started to take shape " **Water style: Water Dragon**!" he yelled as a massive dragon rose up behind him before it crashed down into Don John, sending him crashing against the barrier, knocked out from the force of it.

He felt a bit stupid yelling out the names of his techniques like he used to as his time in the seal made him realize how odd and stupid it was to scream his moves but this was a spectator sport so it made sense.

The second the dragon dissipated all hell broke loose with wizards as the fight really began.

Most of the wizards were focused on one another before he dodged a few arrows made out of energy as he followed their trajectory to see Huntress as she smiled before she was hit with a wave of wind, making her hit the barrier and pass out.

"Only two wizards remain!" the Grand Wizard said as Naruto quickly realized that the other wizards had finished each other off leaving only him and the Ice King as the only ones left standing. "Now I want to see some seriously crazy wiz-biz!" he said as Naruto smirked.

"Susanoo! Susanoo!" he heard Marceline and his other friends start to chant as he chuckled and nodded as the Ice King pulled out a pair of nunchuk.

"I don't know this Susie no thing is but I am going to get of taste of that sweet bubblegum" Ice King said as Naruto smirked and activated his Rinne-Sharingan.

"Well I am sorry but I need to win this for a friend I promised to help so no hard feelings. Also it's called **Susanoo** " he said as he was bathed in a golden glow as vertebrae started to form behind him.

He only needed the upper body of the Susanoo though he kept what he had summoned complete and perfected as the three heads stared down at the now shocked Ice King.

"Do you want to give up now or should I crush you?" he asked as Ice King threw down his nunchuk.

"I am still a powerful wizard! I don't need weapons to beat you!" he yelled as he fired off bolts of ice magic only for them to barely even affect the Susanoo as since it was made of energy it couldn't be frozen.

"Sorry no hard feelings but I need this" Naruto said as he effortlessly used one of the hands to crash down on the Ice King, knocking him out immediately as the crowd cheered and his Susanoo faded.

"The winner of Wizard Battle has been decided! The winner is Prince Naruto Uzumaki! I hope you are ready for your kiss!" the Grand Master Wizard said as Naruto frowned.

"Wait can I ask you for a favor as well for a prize?" he asked as the Grand Master Wizard rubbed his chin.

"I will allow it given you are a powerful wizard and have provided a lot of entertainment" he said as Naruto smiled before he held up a finger. "But you must accept the kiss from Bubblegum before anything else! Do you agree to my terms?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Good now go wait in the waiting room as we get ready for yours and Bubblegum's kiss. Though by request of Bubblegum the audience barrier will remain in place" the wizard said while Naruto chuckled as he could hear Marceline groan loudly from her seat.

He frowned as he shrugged his shoulders at Marceline as he walked back into the waiting room and sat on the bench.

"So you get to kiss Bubblegum, sounds like a prize anybody would love" Huntress said as he saw her walk out from behind the lockers.

"Well I won for the favor but it seems I have to kiss her to do it. Not that I mind it's just odd cause I'm friends with her" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine, plus you get a favor out of it" Huntress said with a smirk as she crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing up her breasts.

"True but it's going to be a bit awkward" he said as Huntress rolled her eyes.

"From what I saw she was excited and happy that you won. I don't think it'll be that awkward" she said as he frowned but scratched his cheek as he blushed a bit.

He was about to reply before the door opened up and the Grand Master Wizard looked into the room, unable to enter due to his massive size. "You're up kid, hope you're ready" he said as Naruto nodded and walked out.

It was moderately more embarrassing as he saw the Princess up on a pedestal as she wore a shorter length dress that showed off more of her long legs as it was tighter in the chest area, extenuating it.

The other wizards seemed to be standing in a line as he walked towards Bubblegum with the Ice King still passed out on the floor like he had left him.

"I hope this isn't too awkward" he said to Bubblegum as he stepped up the pedestal to Bubblegum who was smiling at him with blush.

"It's not awkward, it's better than any of these other weirdos" she said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit unsure as to how to start it.

"Well I guess we should ki-" he said before he was silenced as Bubblegum's lips crashed against his.

As cliché it might have sounded her lips did taste like bubblegum and were unbelievably sweet but not in a way that it would get annoying, more in a way he didn't want to stop.

The kiss very quickly became even deeper as Bubblegum seemed to grab his shoulders and was about to slip her tongue in before she had to stop as Peppermint Butler cleared his throat and Marceline yelled from the stands.

"S-Sorry I got caught up in moment" Bubblegum said as she nervously cleared her throat as Naruto was just coming off the surprise of the kiss before he subconsciously licked his lips, making Bubblegum blush.

"You bitch!" a voice yelled out as Naruto sighed as it was clearly Marceline as the barrier hadn't been dropped yet but with a wave of his hand the barrier dropped and Marceline had come flying over very fast as she glared at Bubblegum.

Naruto quickly shook his head, trying to get the taste of Bubblegum out of his mind even though it was still on his lips and in his mouth. "Oh yeah Grand Master Wizard, for my favor" he said ignoring the two girls as they glared at one another while Canyon, Finn and Jake walked over as well.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" the Grand Master Wizard said as Naruto smiled.

"I need help finding a certain witch, she uses personal items for spells and has something that I need to get back for a friend" he said as the wizard scratched his chin.

"That is doable I presume. I know the witch you are talking about due to her liking towards special items and I can help somewhat" he said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out something that looked like a golden needle to the Grand Master Wizard but to him it was the size of a sword as it was about as long as his arm before he whispered some magic and it started to glow.

"There this item is enchanted to glow blue when you get closer to her. Due to laws in place I cannot outright say outright where she is but I can help guide you. I hope it was worth it" the wizard said as Naruto smiled.

"It was thank you" he said as Marceline floated over to him and surprised him by kissing him as well.

The shock of the sudden kiss made him open his mouth before his eyes widened as he felt her long and oddly sweet tongue slide into his mouth and wrap around his tongue. Her tongue was a unique flavor as it tasted like apples, cherries, and other red food but they melded together and was oddly delicious.

A gasp rang out as he found him and Marceline pulled apart, a trail of saliva connecting their lips before it broke as Bubblegum glared even harder at Marceline who merely smirked and licked her lips

Still in his slight daze at the sudden and deep kiss from Marceline he was easily turned around as Canyon's hands grabbed his shoulders before he felt her lips crash against him, slightly thankful that the shock from Marceline after she had been pulled away had returned him to his full height.

Canyon's kiss while more pure than the other girls was equally as powerful as he could feel the passion she was trying to convey as she cupped his cheeks and planted a few more soft kisses on his lips before she pulled away.

The whole crowd was in shock as was he as he had just been kissed by three of his female friends, each being deep and passionate in their own ways.

He could only stare at the three women in shock as Marceline and Bubblegum furiously glared at one another while Canyon was several shades a darker blue, most likely blushing as she avoided eye contact with him.

"N-Naruto what happened?" Finn asked as he turned to face his fellow human.

"You really don't want to know Finn, trust me on this" he said as he knew that stuff with these girls from now on would be like traversing a mine field if he didn't go about it carefully. The last thing he wanted was them fighting amongst themselves all for him.

'I really do attract trouble don't I?' he questioned to himself as he finally understood what Shikamaru meant by troublesome.

 **-Chapter End-**

Well I am sorry for the late posting, shit got crazy and I even tried staying up til 4 am to finish it but by that time I was like half dead so I slept and finished when I woke up (11 am).

The Wizard battle was quick because that's honestly how it went in canon. I made Naruto show off some moves, not many though since he is the kind of guy that likes to keep things hidden.

I hope you all liked the meeting with Huntress Wizard and yes she is a bit tsundere with her 'baka' being 'you donk' instead lol. She won't be the annoying type of tsundere so no worries there.

Also yeah there was a lot of kissing! Bubblegum wanted to kiss him deeply, trying to use the kiss as a gauge to her feelings (which will be delved in later) and Marceline, feeling her budding crush/new friend possibly being stolen staked her claim as well with a very deep French kiss with her very long tongue (I had to use it, I like her tongue).

All the while poor shy and timid Canyon went along with it since others were doing it and she could have her chance to kiss the person she is devote to and has had a crush on since she was little (age wise not height wise since I doubt they are ever little).

The after math of the kisses and the gradual progression of Ooo Law to allow the harem will be done in the coming chapters.

I finally decided to finally just add the last two to the harem. Huntress Wizard will be slow to join as she seems a bit closed off and a loner type but as with most Naruto warms them up.

For Fionna when she first showed up in season three she looked 16 to me personally and for what I have planned for her she will show up in season five so she will be 18 officially when she arrives.

Also after watching Incendium I still have to deal with the Flame Princess being 13 thing so I felt it'd be best to boost her age up a bit to 17 where she turns 18 by the time she gets together with Naruto.

 **Pairings:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : I'd like to apologize beforehand if the music scenes are crap, I've never been good at adding music to stories and it sits oddly with me but I had to for this chapter since 'What Was Missing' is all about music.

Also the song I used was literally the only song I could think of that could be emotional and whatnot.

 **Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto sighed as he laid back on his bed. Things had been so hectic ever since the wizard battle incident.

The events after it were such a blur since he had been in slight shock from the three kisses, two of which he hadn't been expecting and one that was a bit more intense than he was expecting.

Of course before he tried to ask them what the hell was all of that Bubblegum had ran off to her blimp and Marceline had floated off.

Not even Canyon gave him a solid answer as she only told him she meant it and she had to go consult her leader back at her home, hence the reason she had been gone for the last two days.

'I wish some of you all were still alive, I can't really come to anyone for advice anymore. Especially since I'm pretty terrible with girls' he thought with a chuckle and slight frown as he unsealed the Hokage hat, the last gift that Tsunade had given to him.

What happened next was rather sudden and surprising as a yellow man, wearing a hat that had a door standing up on it and a large duffel on his back appeared in his room with a door suddenly behind him.

"How did you get in here?" he asked in shock before the man shoved him off of his bed, snatching the hat before he threw a key onto his bed, forming a door on it and jumping through it.

"Oh you are so going to die" Naruto growled out as Finn, Jake, B-Mo, Bubblegum and surprisingly Canyon came running, though in Canyon's case crawling, through the other door that he figured the man had created. They all looked upset or angry which was rather rare for Canyon as she was normally very calm except when she got embarrassed.

"Naruto did the Door Lord take something of yours too?" Finn asked as Bubblegum blushed a bit while Jake, who was carrying B-Mo, ran jumped through the door on his bed.

"Whoever he is took something very important and I'm going to kill him for it" he said as his Rinne-Sharingan activated before he jumped in the door after the 'door lord' to see that he was now in Marceline's house.

His anger grew a bit as he saw Marceline fighting off the creature before it opened another door that was facing the sun, which immensely hurt Marceline.

"Marceline are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her away from the door and the rays of the sun while everyone else followed through. "Finn keep chasing the Door Lord!" he yelled as Finn nodded and jumped through the door, immediately giving chase as he helped Marceline up.

"I'm fine, I heal fast" Marceline said as she reached over for her sunhat to help shield the sun from her. "Come on, we don't want to let Finn have all the fun of smacking the ass around. He took something of mine as well" Marceline said as she grabbed her long gloved and floated through with her axe bass guitar.

"Come on, I'll help you through" Naruto said as he could somewhat make the door bigger with his use of Kamui but it was difficult since it wasn't something similar to assimilate to.

"T-thank you Lord Sage" Canyon said, still a bit nervous around him as Bubblegum had already went through the door.

"So did you get the advice you needed? The house is lonely when it's only me in it" he said with a chuckle as Canyon's blush increased and she nodded.

"I think I did but I'll tell you after this is handled" Canyon said as he nodded and helped her through the door before going through it himself.

Naruto frowned as he walked through the canyon that the door lord had ran off to before he saw Finn banging on a large stone wall with a metal door that was at the end of it valley. "Did it escape?" he asked with a glare as Finn nodded.

"Yeah he stole something from all of us and then ran away!" Finn yelled as he tried to kick the door before a saying carved itself around the door.

"This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band" Finn read out as Naruto frowned and looked over the door.

It was like the others that he had passed through, an odd spatial technique like his Kamui but it connected one place in the world with another.

"Can't you go through the door with that phasing through power of yours?" Marceline asked as she floated over, leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't think so. It's like my Kamui in the sense that it opens tears in space but this is one spot to another and the door literally seals it. Right now this is just a door" he said as he phased his arm through it while the others looked on the other side of the door to see that he was literally just going through the door and not to where it led.

"Also I don't even know where this door leads so my Kamui wouldn't be able to follow him" he said with a sigh. "I guess we have to do as it says and try this genuine band thing but I don't know how much of a help I'll be since music has never been my thing until now and even now Marceline has been the one teaching me how to play" he said as Marceline flashed a bit of a victory smile to Bubblegum.

"Oh! Can I be the jerk in the band? If we are going genuine then that needs to be a part" Jake said as he pulled his violin out of Finn's backpack.

"Sure thing Jake if that's what you want" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "By the way what did he take from all of you?" he asked as he rose up a slab of rock for Canyon to sit down on.

"He took the cloak you made for me, the one that showed I was your student" Canyon said as she frowned at the door.

"He took the cloak you gave to me after we first met as well as something else" Bubblegum said with a slight blush as Marceline rolled her eyes.

"He took the guitar you made for me. I was tuning it up when he came in and stole it from me" she said as she tightened her hands around her bass axe guitar.

"My controller, he ripped it right from my slot" B-Mo, the small gaming robot said as Jake sighed.

"The weirdo took my baby blanket and he took Finn's as well" Jake said as he sent Finn a wink.

"What about you Naruto? What did he take from you to get you that angry when we first arrived in your room?" Bubblegum asked as Naruto frowned.

"The Hokage hat, something a woman I considered family gave to me before I sealed myself away. It was the last gift I ever got from her and I was looking at it while worrying about all the crazy stuff that happened, oh I don't know, about two days ago" he said as the three girls instantly started to blush as he stared at them with a flat look.

Finn though quickly changed the subject as the whole kissing even hit hard for the kid considering her still had a large crush on Bubblegum, which after a talk from Naruto when Bubblegum re-aged, understood how it was unrequited.

Naruto felt a warm spot for the kid since they both crushed and were turned down by their respective pink haired crush. He knew Bubblegum saw Finn as a friend and Finn understood as well.

"U-Um so what instruments are you and Canyon going to play?" Finn asked him as he chuckled.

"I don't know about me but Canyon is pretty good on a pan flute" he said as Canyon pulled out a set of flutes with a soft blush at the compliment.

"Oh you could always sing if you can't play an instrument. I have a little keyboard that I can play" Finn said as Naruto frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think you can stick to vocals Finn, I'll use that keyboard thing of yours since I have fiddled with it a bit. That or I could use some of nature for harmony" he said as Finn nodded and handed him a little electric keyboard from his back pack.

"Music isn't really my forte so I don't know how useful I'll be" Naruto said as he honestly didn't know much about music besides what came naturally or what Marceline had taught him.

"Okay then let's go and try something" Marceline said as she floated up into the air.

"I think I'll sit out to get to flow of things. Plus I want to see if something works" Naruto said as he sat down on the earth slab next to Canyon in his meditative stance.

"Okay lets get started and try and keep it cool, got that princess?" Marceline said as Bubblegum frowned and picked up B-Mo, pulling of his faceplate carefully before sitting down on a smaller plateau of sorts that was next to the earth slab he rose up.

Naruto hummed to Marceline's tune as she started her song, watching her as the song quickly turned deep.

Marceline's song was clearly about her anger towards Bubblegum by the way she mentioned pink hair and kept looking towards the princess as the song went on plus from the emotions he felt.

He continued to watch as the heads and faces on the door behind Marceline started to open up, glow and hum. The faces opened up even more, the glowing mouth almost fully taking them up as the song got deeper and deeper and he felt bits of sadness and other emotions before Marceline purposefully changed her lyrics, stopping the song.

"S-Stop staring at me! You threw me off!" Marceline said as she flew in front of Bubblegum as Finn tried to get them to stop.

"Don't stop now! The door was responding to our song!" Finn said as Canyon looked over at him with a frown.

"What do you think Lord Sage?" Canyon asked as Jake stormed off, playing his role as the jerk of the band rather well.

"Naruto," he scolded her as she blushed a bit "and the door responded to the song because it had emotion in it. Marceline sang something with meaning behind it and not just a random song" he said as Marceline smiled at him.

"I'm going to get something to make some food for you all, I'll be right back" she said as Naruto nodded, growing a simple apple tree behind them for Canyon as well as Marceline if she needed the red color.

After a bit of silence and some joking around about a noddle song Bubblegum wanted to try.

Again he mainly kept quiet as he watched, still trying to see if there was a way for him to open the door in one try.

He couldn't help but frown slightly as Bubblegum's overly scientific mind didn't seem to meld well with the freeform of music before it all spiraled down and B-Mo slightly over heated.

"I may have, um, miscalculated" Bubblegum said with a slight blush as he patted her on the back consolingly.

"Ha! It seems you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore" Marceline said with a smirk.

"I never said you have to be perfect!" Bubblegum yelled as Marceline glared at her.

"You always get in my way with everything! If you didn't do that stunt everything would be perfect!" Marceline yelled as Bubblegum glared and stomped off before Marceline stormed off as well before even Jake left though his was fake by the way he told them while he left.

"Wait guys! Don't leave!" Finn yelled as Naruto sighed, letting his eyes gain an orange pigmentation while various little birds landed on his shoulders and in his hair.

"How about you help me out little guys" Naruto said as the birds, seemingly understanding him started to sing and chirp a certain melody before Canyon understood and played along.

( **Blue Bird – Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 – English Translation** )

"You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You aimed for that blue, blue sky

You've yet to remember 'sadness'  
Just now began to grasp 'pain'  
Even the feelings I held onto for you  
Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You aimed for those white, white clouds  
If you break through, you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky" he sang as the birds flew around him, the others stopping as they heard his song. The door's mouths slightly opening up as he brought forth some emotions from inside him as he sung about his and Sasuke's former friendship.

"With a sound like all civility was gone  
The rusted, old window broke

Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away  
Without ever looking back again  
That throbbing beat takes your breath away  
And you kick open that window and take off

You said if you could run, you would obtain it  
You're tempted by that distant, distant voice  
It grasps your far too dazzling hand  
Until you pursue that blue, blue sky" he continued as the others returned slowly, adding to the melody as the emotions of the song made the doors almost scream as the light and noise grew more and more.

"I understand that you are falling  
But still, continue to follow the light

You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You searched for those white, white clouds  
If you break through, you know you'll find it  
So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky" he finished as he opened up his eyes, revealing his golden toad eyes that felt comforting as he turned to see the door had opened. He let out a sigh, a bit tired from the hashing of emotions while he stood up and dusted off his pants and walked towards the door to see the door lord sitting, eating a sandwich before he formed a Susanoo arm to grab him.

"Now here's the deal. You give us back our things, never EVER do this again and I honestly might not make this hand squeeze you until your insides are liquefied. You took something really important to me, it was the hat of a man I considered to be my grandfather, my father, and then a woman who was an aunt or even a bit of a mother to me so you are lucky you aren't dead" he said as the Door Lord grew incredibly pale as his Rinne-Sharingan spun ominously at him.

"So, where is out stuff?" he asked in a tone that threatened pain if he didn't answer.

The Door Lord, fearing for his life, quickly pointed at one of the many drawers around him as Finn and Jake quickly went over and opened to reveal their stuff.

"Is everything there?" he asked as Bubblegum walked up and grabbed her cloak before a black t-shirt fell out.

"Wait, you still have this?" Marceline asked as she held up the T-shirt before Bubblegum blushed and put it on as well as the cloak over her clothes.

"Yeah, I might not wear it a lot but I always wear it as pajamas" Bubblegum said with a smile as the others passed out their belongings.

"Here's your hat Naruto" Jake said as he handed it to him.

"Thanks Jake, now as for you Door Lord let's see you get free from these" he said as he summoned chakra chains out of the ground to wrap around the Door Lord and keep him bound.

"He won't be able to escape?" Marceline asked as he nodded.

"No these chains aren't the kind that can break. I'll keep him like that for a while, have a clone check up on him since even if I threatened to kill him he isn't evil, just misguided" he said as they walked out, Finn and Jake already ahead of the rest as the doors seem to have disappeared after the Door Lord was sealed.

"Wait, before you all run off I think we seriously need to talk about what happened at the wizard battle. Those kisses, even yours Bubblegum, had something behind them, I'm not that dense not to see and well, feel it" he said with a sigh as put a hand on Marceline and Bubblegum's shoulders while looking at Canyon, them all blushing.

"W-What are you talking about…it was just a reward for winning" Bubblegum tried to brush off with a nervous chuckle as Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm tired being all nervous around you and I'm at least woman enough to admit it" Marceline said as she turned to him with a blush on her cheeks. "I kissed you because I honestly like you Naruto. You are the coolest and awesome guy I know, plus you're pretty good looking as well" Marceline said, finishing it off with a wink making Canyon and Bubblegum frown.

"I too like you Lord Sa-I mean Naruto. My whole life my race has looked up to you and as a little girl I saw pictures of you, heard stories of your tales that were passed from tomes written, and I fell for you, a childish crush. But when you appeared in front of me that day and then asked me to accompany you the crush grew more" Canyon said, her soft blue cheeks now dark blue.

"I kissed you because I wanted to see if I felt chemistry, I'm guessing Canyon did it because she wanted to convey her feelings. So Princess? Are you going to tell him the truth as to why you almost made out with him in front of all those wizards?" Marceline asked as Bubblegum's face was a much darker shade of pink.

"Glob! Fine! I deepened the kiss because I wanted to see if these feelings in me were true and just how strong they were. I'm not good with stuff like this so I did what my science part told me to do, run a test" Bubblegum said as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"See, I'm not angry or anything from the kisses so you didn't have to be all nervous. I was just wanting an answer" he said with a chuckle before Marceline floated over to him with a chuckle, hugging his arm in between her breasts.

"So, which one was the best one? I happen to have pride in my tongue" Marceline said as she stuck out her rather long tongue. "I think we'd make a good couple" she added as Bubblegum glared at her.

"My kiss was perfect! I had the right mixture of everything. Plus if anything he should be with me since I'm a princess and he is a prince" Bubblegum said as she hugged his other arm, putting it in between her breasts just like Marceline was.

"I saw that kiss, it looked so boring. At least my kiss was intense" Marceline said as Naruto sighed as the two girls fought, both hugging onto him as Canyon nervously looked in between the two of them.

"U-Um, girls?" Canyon said trying to stop them before they both turned towards her.

"What!?" they yelled as Canyon squeaked slightly.

"There's no need to fight over him" Canyon said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Are you honestly suggesting we share him?" Marceline asked as Canyon blushed and nodded. "Well I don't have anything against it but little miss rulebook might not be comfortable" she added as in this strange world a single girl sharing a boy wasn't the weirdest thing.

"I-I'm comfortable with it b-but with me being a princess it might be hard to approve it in the eyes of the others" Bubblegum said as Naruto sighed.

'Let me guess you went to your home to see if there were any old Ooo laws to help with this" he said to Canyon as the tall woman nodded.

"Yes, and there is one. Since princes are so rare in Ooo and they always have been when the whole royalty system was set up the original founders set up something that allowed a prince to have multiple partners to ensure the kingdom has heirs. They just have to be willing and not under the control of anything" Canyon said as she pulled out an old looking book from her backpack.

Bubblegum nervously let go of his arm as she accepted the book and held it close to her "I-I need to look into this" she said before she quickly walked away, making Naruto frown.

"Marceline, don't tease Bubblegum like that" he said with a sigh as Marceline rolled her eyes.

"She needs to be more relaxed and what better way than getting her to agree to something that is new" Marceline said as she moved behind him and hugged him, pressing her breasts against him.

"Not everyone can accept things like this so easily. Sharing the person you care for with others can be scary to others and honestly I don't know how I feel about it either" he said with a frown.

"You mean you don't want to be with all three of us?" Canyon asked slightly scared as he shook his head.

"It's not that. I'm new to this world, more so than anyone else. I still am getting use to this and it will take some time until I get comfortable enough to actually have girlfriends. I can try dating but let's take this stuff slowly, please" he said as Marceline smiled, floating off of him.

"Fine then, I will have to call in on a date later! Keep your schedule open. I'll see you guys later, the sun is coming up and I don't want to burn" Marceline said as she flew off.

Naruto could only sigh as he waved her off.

"Are you okay Lord Sage? Was me bringing it up and confessing a bother?" Canyon asked a bit nervous he might have been a nuisance.

"Yeah, I'm fine and it wasn't a bother" he said as he surprised her by holding her hand. "I understand what you all mean but I'm a bit slower so it'll take a while to get use to it. I hope that's okay" he said as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Th-That is fine Lord Sage" she said as he chuckled.

"Please, just Naruto, if this weird situation is going to try and work you have to start calling me by my name" he said with a smirk as she nodded.

"Okay, Naruto, shall we go home?" she asked as he nodded, happy to get to relax after this hectic day.

He just hoped everything settled down soon, he needed some calmness in his life for at least a while but he doubted that would happen.

Trouble always seems to find him.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry for the late post, I really am. The song thing of this episode really made it weird for me to write and I cannot tell you how many times I erased parts and rewrote them.

Let the record show I hate adding music/songs to stories. It doesn't flow well with me but hey, if the episode I am doing it around has songs and the episode is important I'll make it work somehow.

I am sorry for the late updates all week, normally I am so much more on the ball but stuff has been crazy hectic and most of my days are busy nowadays. I wanted to write, as it calms me, but I had a hard time being able to sit down with everything to go on.

This won't be the same next update week, I'll fix it all and get back on track.

Plus during my 2 week break expect updates of all my other stories that aren't on the schedule. I haven't been updating it and I hate it so I'm getting back to those soon.

As for the whole reveal of the harem thing in Ooo, a weird place, it wouldn't surprise me if stuff like that is around as well but Bubblegum is just nervous about being with Naruto while he is with others, Marceline doesn't care and Canyon just wants to be with him.

Bubblegum is logical, she needs something logical like a law or something to verify it for her. Everybody has different ways of accepting and she will but it'll be a bit.

Again sorry for late update, I really am sorry since I am normally so good at my schedule :/ Next week of updates WILL be better, I promise I really do.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 8**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the counter of Bubblegum's lab with her little candy corn rat named Science laying down in his hair like it was a bed for her. "So why exactly are you experimenting on a chunk of zombie candy people flesh?" he asked as the thought of using a serum to bring back the dead was off putting to him.

Though it went away when she explained how the original serum brought dead to a half alive 'zombie' state. The zombies would then bite others in a craving for sugar to spread it. The antidote merely killed the virus and returned the host to the state that it was before the virus was introduced into their system.

He frowned slightly as he pet Science and watched Bubblegum work with her chemicals. It had been a week or so since the Door Lord incident and he had been trying to make her calm down a bit today as she kept acting incredibly nervous and shy around him to the point she couldn't make eye contact with him without blushing. They hadn't spent time together since then as Bubblegum kept making excuses so he settled it by just hanging out with her while she did whatever she was busy doing.

He hadn't brought back up the sharing thing to her since he knew she needed time to think things over as while it was accepted she wanted to figure out she felt about it. He was the same way as he still had to get use to everything in this world before he decided to try and have a girlfriend. Or in this case three girlfriends.

"Because if something like this happens again or a new strain appears I need to be able to stop it. Plus the science in it all is amazing. While it cannot bring the dead back I need to be able to perfect the antidote serum" she said as she looked at him over her shoulder while she mixed liquids in between two of her beakers.

"Okay well I guess that makes sense but I was actually hoping to talk to you a bit and hang out since we haven't had time since the Door Lord thing" he said as she suddenly started to juggle the beakers to keep them from falling before she caught them and quickly set them down.

"I-I-I have just been b-busy that's all" Bubblegum said while she straightened her lab coat and cleared her throat nervously. "I don't mean to blow you off, I-I really don't its just-" she said before she blushed, finding herself quickly pulled away and into Naruto's chest.

She was about to yell and ask him what he was doing before she saw a zombified Cinnamon Bun trying to grab at her from over the counter island that separated them.

"Cinnamon Bun! He ate the zombie flesh!" Bubblegum yelled as she tried to reach for her beakers only for the zombified Cinnamon Bun to knock them over, breaking them before he ran, with speed that was surprising for the bun, and jumped out of the window.

"Crap! How fast does this stuff spread?" he asked as he and Bubblegum looked out the window to see people running and screaming as more and more zombies started to appear.

"Really fast. We need to protect the castle! My chemicals might be lost but we can save them I'm sure of it" she said with a frown as he nodded.

"Fine we'll figure something out but let's focus on keeping this contained and the castle safe" he said with a frown, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze to try and calm her down before several clones appeared in the room and dashed out of the window.

It didn't take long for him to get the castle secured, leaving the front door unbarred for now as apparently Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn and Lumpy Space Princess were all in the Candy Kingdom.

Luckily they reached the castle just as a large horde of zombies was rushing towards the castle.

"Princess! It's happening again!" Finn yelled in shock as Bubblegum nodded, drooping slightly while she clung to her notes.

"Yes the zombie infection has spread across the kingdom once again. Not even Naruto was able to stop it from spreading though he is keeping it contained to the candy kingdom with clones" she said as she rubbed his arm before blushing and taking a step back.

"Well it is our fault for not noticing Cinnamon Bun when he walked into the room and ate the zombie flesh. I'm glad I reacted in time to pull Bubblegum out of the way" Naruto said as in a situation like this he was only useful for protecting others as he couldn't kill them and binding all of them would be too difficult given how many citizens lived in the kingdom.

"But no worries I still have all my notes for the original serum I can make more…if I can find more chemicals somewhere in the castle. But we can worry about that later we need to board up these windows!" Bubblegum said before a zombie burst through one of the windows she was standing near and grabbed her.

She let out a scream, thinking she was going to get bitten only to find herself standing where Naruto was while the zombie bit into his shoulder before he punched them away. "Naruto! Are you okay! Oh Glob I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention" Bubblegum said as tears started to build up in her eyes at the thought of him being turned because of her.

"Shhh, I'm okay Bubblegum see?" he said as he showed her the bite area to see that there were no bite marks in his skin as it had turned a dark grey color. "I used my Steel release to shield myself from being bitten so I'm fine" he said before blushing a bit as Bubblegum hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He smiled softly while he let her get it out of her system, petting her head softly as he had already summoned a clone to start barricading the windows of the main hall.

"So what do we do now? If we can't make the formula but do have the notes we are kind of missing an important half of a puzzle" Jake said with a frown while Naruto frowned and continued to pet Bubblegum's head before she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"If I can get my hands on the chemicals needed for the serum I can get it spread out to everyone with Naruto's help. We can still survive this" Bubblegum said as she cleared her throat and walked off with the others following behind her.

"Can those boards really hold them back? Because I know my lumps can make everybody go crazy, right Naruto?" Lumpy Space Princess said as Naruto tried not to frown as he cleared his throat and looked towards Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah they can hold them back but weren't all the chemicals in your lab on the counter that Cinnamon Bun trashed and broke?" he asked with frown as Bubblegum groaned.

"There is bound to be some left over chemicals in my lab. We have to at least look and try" Bubblegum said while she led them to the lab where it all started. "Everyone look around and see if there are any of these chemicals" she added as she handed them the paper that had the list of the ingredients of the serum before they passed it around and started to look around in the lab.

"Princess we found some knife juice and some of that powder but we couldn't find anything else" Finn said as Bubblegum frowned.

"Are you sure there is nothing else? We are missing at least three components and can't finish it without those" she said while she started to look through the pantries frantically only to give up once she noticed the solutions she needed were nowhere to be seen.

"Relax Bubblegum I'm sure we will figure something out we just need to calm down and think clearly" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from the cupboards while Lady Rainicorn helped calm her down.

"What about you Naruto? You can create like anything can't you? Creating some science stuff shouldn't be that hard" Finn said as Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yes I can create things but I can only create what I know and if I know how it works. I'm not well versed in science" he said with a frown before his eyes widened a bit as he got an idea. "But I know of a way to learn fast so I can possibly make all that stuff" he said as Bubblegum's sullen head perked back up.

"What really? How!?" Bubblegum asked as she stood up, her face mere inches away from his as she had a spark of hope in her eyes.

"You teach me. If I know the basics of the parts I need to make I can make them" he said as he smiled at Bubblegum who frowned slightly.

"There would be too much to teach you Naruto, we really don't have that much time. Its only time before they start to eat away at the kingdom for their sugar craving" she said with a frown only for him to chuckle.

"Yes but that's why we will use a technique of mine that will give us as much time as we need" he said while he activated his Rinne-Sharingan. He was incredibly thankful for the Shinju teaching him all aspects of the Sharingan as Tsukuyomi was just the tool they needed for this. With it he could learn everything he needed for however long it needed to take and only a few seconds would actually pass in the real world.

"Do you trust me Bubblegum? This might give you a bit of a headache after it but it will help us save the kingdom" he said as Bubblegum gained a serious look on her face as she nodded.

"Do it, we need to save my citizens and keep this contained" she said as he nodded and sat her down on a stool while he sat down across from her.

"Okay, I'll heal whatever pain I cause but I need everyone else to look away" he said making them frown.

"Why is that? What are you going to do?" Finn asked as he was a bit worried for Bubblegum considering Naruto said it might hurt her.

"It's a technique that allows me to trap someone and myself into an illusionary world where time flows differently. A week can go by in the technique and only a few seconds would pass in the real world. If I put Bubblegum under it she can teach me everything I need to know and only a few seconds will go by, it's the only thing I can think of working" he said while he rubbed his forehead.

"And I need you all to look away as if you look at my eyes while it is going on you will also be pulled and doing it on multiple people can be taxing on me and my eyes" he added as they nodded and turned their backs to him.

"Are you ready Bubblegum? I will try and be as gentle as I can since I don't want to hurt your head too much with this" he said with a frown as Bubblegum nodded and smiled.

"I know you will Naruto, don't worry I can handle this so we can save all of the people outside" she said while she steeled her nerves as he chuckled and nodded.

"Okay then just look in my eyes and we can get this started" he said as he pointed to his eyes while she looked into them, already slightly hypnotized by how the tomoe spun around.

" **Tsukuyomi** " he whispered as everything changed for Bubblegum.

 **-Illusionary World-**

Bubblegum was massively surprised as the world around her had turned inverted and she found herself in some town on top of one of a series of faces carved out of a mountain. The town was massive and surrounded all around by trees as far as she could see from her high vantage point.

"Sorry about the inverted color, I think that is default so let me fix that" Naruto said as she turned around to see him before he snapped his fingers, turning the color back to normal "there that's better don't you think?" he asked while she nodded with a smile.

"Yes but what is this place? I know you said it's an illusionary world but this place looks too specific to be just some random place" she said, making him smile a bit sadly as he nodded.

"This is the village I was born and raised in. Its full name is Konohagakure, it roughly means Hidden Leaf Village due to it being surrounded by a massive forest that is hard to see through unless you know the way and how not to get turned around" he said as Bubblegum nodded.

"Well it looks very beautiful Naruto and I would love to hear more about it later" she said with a warm smile that made him smile as well.

"Sure, I'll tell you more but we should probably do what I brought you in here to do" he said with a chuckle as she nodded before she looked around.

"Yeah but I'm curious how do you expect me to teach you with no books or visual aids?" she asked as he smile and pointed to her forehead.

"This is an illusionary world, unlike with normal Tsukuyomi you are linked to it as well and can alter and add things to it just like I can. Just think and," he said, snapping his fingers as where they were standing changed to a classroom "voila it changes from on top of a monument to inside my old classroom. It can also work with items you remember like books or other things" he finished as he sat down on top of one of the rows with a smile.

"So I just think and…" she said a bit unsure before a stack of books appeared on top of the desk she was standing behind of. She was surprised, as she flipped through the pages, to find that they were just like the real ones, even having matching creases and markings as hers did.

"Yeah that simple. They should be perfect replicas even if you can't fully remember since it's an added benefit of Tsukuyomi connecting to your head. Also I was thinking of setting a limit of one day in here for you to teach me and see where to go from there. You won't have to worry about feeling tired or hungry since it's an illusion" he said as she nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well then, we should probably get started" she said as she had already started figuring out a way to explain and teach to him what all her chemicals were. Naruto was a smart man, something she knew was true by the times of how he helped her or others by figuring things out on the fly.

Plus he was mature, older than anyone in Ooo so it came with wisdom and knowledge, both of which he gained from the entity that gave him his powers. She knew he could easily learn all of this if she explained it in simple terms as she had noticed that was how he learned best.

Naruto, though at first had a bit of difficulties understanding some things, had ended the day being able to grasp the concepts well enough that he felt he could create the chemicals they needed.

While this wasn't the situation he had wanted to get them to hang out more it somewhat worked as Bubblegum seemed to stop being so nervous around him and blushing whenever they made eye contact.

He also knew this wasn't the greatest moment to ask her about everything but it was the most private considering they were absolutely alone inside an illusionary world so he decided to go for it.

"Bubblegum, before I bring us out of it I wanted to ask what is your view on the whole sharing thing that Canyon brought up. I know this isn't the best time with the zombie thing going on but I wanted to ask you this when I knew we were alone" he said as he already noticed the dark pink blush on her cheeks as she stared down at her feet from behind the desk.

"This is really the worst time but I see why considering the full privacy between us two like this" Bubblegum said as she sighed, clenching her fists as she gathered her courage. She was a princess and a scientist, she can handle a crush like this without getting nervous every time she was around him.

"I have thought it over and it isn't something I can fully say I am against. I do care for you Naruto, so much to the point that when these feelings first hit me I was scared" she said as she walked out from behind the desk, frowning while she clenched her firsts before relaxing them.

"I'm a scientist Naruto, I live by logic and reason but I couldn't explain the feelings as anything other than love and that made me nervous since I haven't felt like this in a very, very long time. Then when you add two other girls also wanting to be with you the fear got worse" she said, looking into his eyes, which he was able to see the worry and nervousness in them

"Do not get me wrong I have nothing against them. Canyon I am okay with sharing you with as she is a kind woman and Marceline, even with our past, which I promise I will get together with her so we can explain it to you together since you deserve to know, I am more or less fine with" Bubblegum said as her cheeks heated up a bit and she rubbed her arm nervously before clearing her throat into her hand.

"I heard from Canyon that you are still adjusting and I understand that so I hope that we can do this again in the real world when you get comfortable" she finished as she walked towards him, finishing it with a soft kiss that while pure, got her feelings across as the illusion ended.

 **-Real World -**

Naruto blinked his eyes, feeling they ache a bit from the illusion, before he caught Bubblegum. "Whoa, are you okay Bubblegum?" he asked as she nodded, rubbing her head softly.

"Y-Yeah just a bit of a headache. Finn, Jake, how long were we in the illusion for?" she asked, wanting to know just how powerful it was and how useful it could be for teaching him things and vice-versa.

"You literally were gone a second. He just said his Tsukuyomi thing and then you fell down" Finn said as Bubblegum smiled while Naruto helped her stand up.

"Great! It really did work!" Bubblegum said excitedly with a large smile as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"I told you it would so how about we get to ending this zombie outbreak" he said, his Rinne-Sharingan still active as he held his hands over the counter, his palms facing down as three beakers started to form underneath.

He was going slowly to make sure he remembered exactly what each of the beakers was supposed to be filled with as well as how much each were supposed to be. Bubblegum and the others watched in awe as even if Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum had seen this before it was still amazing to them to see him creating something out of nothing.

"There, that should be everything. I have an idea for a distributing device so everyone is cured so I'll start making that while you finish that up" he said as Bubblegum nodded, already picking up her safety goggles and getting the ingredients gathered together.

Naruto decided on a kind of bomb device that when it goes off it would burst, sending the serum showering down on the zombies below, which he had already got the clones to start gathering them in a crowd with sounds and noises to make them chase after.

"Are you done Naruto? The serum is finished" Bubblegum said as she held out a beaker containing yellowish-green liquid.

"Just finished, this should be enough to cure them all?" he asked as he started to pour it into the device he made, thankful that he made it the right size.

"Yes, a single drop is enough to cure one zombie so that should be more than enough. Is that some sort of explosive device meant to spread the serum over them all?" Bubblegum said, already analyzing the device he had just created.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is. My clones have already gathered them all up so," he said trailing off while he opened the window in the room and looked out to see all the zombies underneath them "if I drop this here it'll all be over with" he said, letting the tube shaped device roll out of his hand and fall down towards the zombies.

The others quickly joined him and looked out the window as the device exploded safely, allowing the serum to rain down on the zombies with the effects being instantaneous with their return to being normal.

"Eureka! It worked!" Bubblegum cheered as she jumped up and hugged Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck as the others cheered. "Thanks for helping and saving my kingdom once again Naruto" she whispered as she softly kissed his cheek while no one was looking with a shy smile.

"No problem Bubblegu-" he said before she silenced him by putting her finger against his lips.

"Bonnibel, my name is Bonnibel. I've kind of wanted to tell you that for a while now" Bubblegum, now named Bonnibel, said as he smiled, glad at the fact she trusted him with her name.

"Well Bonnibel, it was my pleasure to help you out again. I am always happy to help you" he said as he set her back down on the floor. "Now we should probably go check on everyone and make sure they are all okay before we relax after this rough day" he added as she nodded, softly holding his hand as she dragged him out of the room with the others following.

He couldn't help but smile as he softly squeezed Bonnibel's hand. Even with all the chaos that had happened today he gradually felt himself getting more and more use to and comfortable with it all.

It wouldn't be long before he accepted it all and could bring himself to be with someone or someones. And he was fine with it, actually looking forward to it as if Bonnibel, Canyon and Marceline were to be the girls in his life he didn't see anything wrong with that since they were all sweet and kind girls.

'I guess maybe this world isn't as weird as it seems' he thought as they exited the castle, the zombie outbreak finally over with.

 **-Chapter End-**

Really sorry for the super late post a mix of me hanging out with friends Friday and most of Saturday as well as a massive headache today slowed me WAY down but hey, I still got it out so that's what matters right?

Also I skipped "The Creeps" cause I didn't feel I could incorporate Naruto too well into it despite wanting to have Naruto see Bubblegum in her dress.

I don't know I might try and work more to see if I can do it in a way that makes sense for me ( **NO** recommendations of how to make it work please) I would just have to move it back a bit, somewhat switching the order of it a bit.

This zombie episode the zombies were more or less reasons for Naruto and Bubblegum to become closer, to the point that she told him her real name. Also she will explain her and Marceline's past as if you are both going to date the same guy you'd think it'd be best to explain their past a bit to him.

Also next episode I'm going to is Beautopia. I might be able to include either Canyon or Huntress Wizard (or both) into the episode a bit. We'll see.

 **Pairings**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto chuckled as he watched Huntress Wizard practice some new arrows she had been tinkering with and learning how to fire accurately with her magic, using the archery range he had built for her in the area in front of his house.

It had been about a week since the zombie incident and Bonnibel had been incredibly busy recovering her kingdom from it. She had turned down his offer to help as she said he had already helped too much and still had to stand on her own from time to time which he respected but made sure to know he was there for her if she needed it.

"Naruto! Why don't you try and shoot some arrows?" Finn asked as he and Jake had come over to shoot arrows with Huntress since she was skilled at it with or without a bow. They figured it would be cool to learn how to fight with more stuff.

"I'm fine watching you guys, in terms of throwing weapons I'll stick to my kunai and shuriken for now" he said as he twirled a kunai around on his finger as Huntress chuckled next to him.

"So are you saying bows and arrows aren't good enough for you? Or is it that you just want private lessons?" Huntress teased with a smirk as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"More of private lessons" he said as he missed Huntress's surprised look as she smacked him on the arm.

"W-What are you talking about? You have three girls going after you so you shouldn't be flirting with a fourth" Huntress said as Naruto widened his eyes and blushed a bit.

"N-No that's not what I meant" he said waving his hands in front of him, trying to calm her down before she got the wrong idea. "I wanted private lessons because stuff I do tends to be dangerous and explosive. Last thing I want is for people to get hurt because I'm crap with a bow and arrow" he said as Huntress coughed into her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I was just messing around with you, you donk" she said with a smirk as she smacked his arm again and quickly walked off towards Finn and Jake to help them learn.

They continued to train until it started to rain and he invited them all into his house until the rain stopped.

"Wow so this is your house, it's quite large" Huntress Wizard said as he chuckled and relaxed, going into his fully height.

"Well it needs to be a bit for me but more for Canyon as she is like 15 feet tall" he said as he pointed to the backyard where Canyon was meditating while the rain poured on her. She didn't need to worry about getting a cold since she was part water elemental.

"Here I'll make us something to drink, any of you have any preferences?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ooo coffee!" Finn suggested with a smile as Naruto chuckled but shrugged his shoulders as no one else suggested anything as he figured Huntress was the kind to be okay with whatever made and Jake was fine with the coffee as well.

As he listened to Finn's ridiculous joke about hazelnut he frowned as he felt something running towards his front door just as it burst in to reveal a rather large and muscular woman that was easily the same height as him. She had blonde hair that peeked out from the front of her dark grey cat hat that even had a little tail while she wore a ragged and short dark indigo colored dress.

"Susan Strong!?" Finn and Jake yelled in unison as he held up his hand towards Huntress to calm her down and make her lower her arrow.

"Lord Naruto! Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Canyon said worriedly as while she had started calling him by his name ever since they started getting closer the 'Lord' prefix often popped up due to her upbringing of her clan's somewhat worship of him.

"It's okay Canyon, I think it's a friend of Finn's that came looking for him" he said as the woman stepped into his house and walked towards Finn with a frown on her face.

"Finn, help Susan" Susan said as Finn frowned and nodded.

"Of course I will Susan, what do you need from us?" Finn asked as Naruto smiled and patted Finn on the back.

"I need your hero heart and your magic" Susan said as Finn frowned confused a bit.

"My magic?" Finn asked as Susan pointed to the fire on the stove.

"Magic of red flower" she said as Naruto smiled and blew a puff of fire.

"Don't worry I think I can have that covered" Naruto said while Susan smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good! New friend has magic of red flower!" Susan said as Canyon frowned while she walked up towards Naruto.

"Are you sure it is safe to go with her?" she asked as Naruto chuckled and waved her off.

"I'm sure she is safe. If Finn trusts her then what reason do I have not to? Plus I can't feel any negative emotions on her besides that of worry and fear" he said as Huntress jumped up and sat Canyon's shoulder.

"I can always tag along if you want Canyon. I'll make sure the donk doesn't do anything stupid" Huntress said as he rolled his eyes before Canyon nodded.

"We will both go along with him. I know you can defend yourself but I would feel better about it" Canyon said with a shy frown as Naruto squeezed her hand while Huntress Wizard got off of her shoulder.

"It's fine, it's natural to want to look out for those close to you so let's go cause I think Susan is dragging Finn away" he said as he pointed out of the hole in his entrance way while they saw Susan pulling Finn along while Jake followed after them.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Susan, even with him taking the quick amount of time to fix his house, just as she opened a large hatch and started to climb down it.

As he reached the end of the ladder, after he created a lantern and lit it due to how dark it was, he was surprised by the number of human-fish hybrids that hid in fear behind the rubble around them. "Hmm oddly they remind me of a more humanized form of Kisame" he said as Jake widened his eyes.

"There were fish people back then as well?" Jake asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well he was more of a shark but kind of. These people look way less scary than he did" he said as he smiled to a few of the 'Hyoomans', as Finn called them, that poked their heads out from behind the rubble to look at them. He was though a bit disappointed that they all seemed so scared.

"Long ago my people live in Beautopia but then driven out by Lub-Glubs. We come here. We too scared to fight back. This why we need your hero heart" Susan said as she patted Finn and Naruto on their chest before turning towards the Hyoomans. "Hyoomans! I'll be back!" she said as they gasped in fear even towards Susan.

"These people are scared of everything aren't they?" Huntress asked as she followed Susan with him and Canyon with her while Jake messed around with the fish people by transforming his head into a dolphin.

"Come on, we swim there" Susan said as Naruto cleared his throat.

"While I am sure you and Canyon could swim there while I walk on water I don't think it will work for Finn since he doesn't have gills like the Hyoomans do" Naruto said as he pulled off Finn's hat.

"See Finn's hat is for show, not for covering up gills" he said as he handed Finn his hat back.

"Oh you no gills…" Susan said as she ran her hand over Finn's neck with a frown. "We take boat instead then" she said as he chuckled while Susan took them to what more looked like a raft with a small little motor on the back of it and a dress and mattress strapped to it.

"Lord Naruto I don't think that will support me" Canyon said with a blush as she knew with her large size meant she weighed more than the others by far.

"I think I can support it by making it a bit sturdier" he said as he placed his hand on it and used some Mokuton skills to increase the size and thickness of the boards enough to hold all of them without it rocking or possibly tipping over.

He jumped onto the boat, quickly hung up the lantern on the hook, as he turned around and offered his hand to Canyon. "Don't worry Canyon, it'll be fine" he said as Canyon nervously nodded and accepted his hand while tenderly stepping onto the boat.

"So off we go I guess?" Huntress asked as she jumped up and sat herself down on top of the dress, on the small chair that was on top of it.

"Yes, we go now" Susan said as she make the boat sputter to life.

Naruto smiled and rubbed Canyon's back as he sat next to her while she chose to sit against the dresser in the middle of the boat, still a bit nervous about making it tip over. "So where are we headed to Susan?" he asked as he doubted it was a straightforward path.

"There" Susan said calmly as she pointed to a rather large whirlpool ahead of them.

"Oh well this ride just got a lot more interesting!" Huntress said with a smirk as she put away an arrow she had been messing around with as she almost seemed excited to go into the whirlpool.

"No Susan no!" Jake yelled, already too late as Susan had already driven the boat into it.

As it sped down what looked like a large pipe he focused on keeping the boat stable and keeping Canyon close to him as water rushed beside them and they slightly slid back due to the speed and angle of which they were 'falling'.

"That was awesome!" Finn yelled as Huntress laughed along.

"Yeah I bet Naruto agrees too with his position" Huntress teased as in Canyon, during her slight fear of falling off, had grabbed him and held him close, essentially burying his face in her rather large breasts.

"O-Oh I-I'm so sorry Naruto" Canyon stuttered out as she pulled back and covered her breasts with her arms.

"It's okay Canyon" he said with a slight chuckle as Huntress teasingly elbowed him in the ribs.

"I bet it was okay" she said as he rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Huntress away with a smirk.

"Keeps looking for Lub-Glubs" Susan said as they floated on until they noticed a green little pool floaty drifting towards them, making Susan grab Finn and Jake and hold them close with a scared look on her face.

"No move!" she whispered as Naruto frowned as he watched the pool floaty drift by.

"Did you feel that too?" Huntress asked as he nodded.

"Yeah that thing was a big ball of negative energy and just gross feeling. Is that a Lub-Glub?" he asked as Susan nodded and let go of Finn and Jake.

"Yes Lub-Glubs sneak and float before wake up and scary" Susan said as he frowned and looked back to see the floaty was completely gone.

He was brought from his thoughts as he heard a slamming sound getting closer and closer. "What is that sound?" he asked as Susan pointed ahead of them.

"We are getting close to the Lub-Glubs' mash 'em ups. Behold the clashing gates!" Susan said as they came into view of a series of giant stone, what looked like to be fists, coming out of the walls that were slamming together.

"Well this doesn't look safe. Naruto, do you think you can stop them?" Canyon asked as Susan shook her head.

"'S okay. Susan know when is safe to pass through" she said as Naruto frowned a bit but nodded.

"Well ready whenever you are Susan" Finn said with a smile as he make Jake sit and calm down.

Naruto though got ready to stop them if they did happen to almost get caught while Canyon and Huntress noticed him activate his Rinne-Sharingan.

"Oh good you at least have a plan in case we do become sandwiches" Huntress said as Susan suddenly gunned towards the gates.

Canyon and Huntress held onto him a bit for support as they sped through the first gate but as they were halfway through the second it quickly started to come closer to them.

"Naruto!" Huntress yelled as the gates grew closer to her half of the boat before he pulled her close to him and held out his hands towards the gates.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" he yelled as he sent a powerful blast of gravity towards the gates, making them fly back into the wall and allow them to pass the gates without losing any of the boat or at worst their lives.

"Please tell me that those gates are the last dangerous little trial thing before we get to this Beautopia place?" Huntress asked as she was glad that Naruto had seemingly broken the gates by forcing the second one back into the wall so she didn't have to hear that clashing noise.

"Yes, we get past Lub-Glubs and put red flower in city heart" Susan said as she patted Naruto's head while referring to the fire he had breathed out earlier as a 'red flower'.

"What are Lub-Glubs anyways?" Finn asked as Susan frowned.

"They…um, look, they like this" Susan said as she drew a squiggle on the floor. "Lub-Glubs crazy scary. Hyoomans scared so long. Even Susan. That why glad I meet you," she said as she poked Finn's chest "and now you" she added as she patted Naruto's chest. "You both have brave heart" she said as he chuckled and sat down next to Canyon as Susan continued to steer the boat.

As they floated Naruto frowned at the black goop like ceiling above them. It felt a bit like the weird pool floaty that they had passed on the way here. Though before he could go and check Susan let out an excited gasp.

"We here? We at B-Beautopia!" Susan said in a mix of surprised and excited as she picked up Finn and smiled.

"Wow, this place actually doesn't look too bad" Huntress said as she let out a whistle. "A little fixing up and this place will look decent" she added as he stared at the red tower in the center of the dome shaped city.

"We's be alls good once bring red flower to city heart" Susan said as she pointed up to the metal cage on top of the red tower.

As they drifted into the city, closer to the 'city heart', Naruto frowned as he heard the swishing sound of water before a gush of water came out of what looked to be a store called 'Floaty'.

"Guys? What's making all that swishing?" Jake asked as Naruto pointed towards the store.

"Be on guard, I think something is coming" he said as several pool floaties drifted towards them and started to surround them.

"Glob I feel ridiculous aiming my arrows at these" Huntress grumbled as Jake scoffed as he stretched over to one while his hand turned into a pickaxe.

"Jake I really wouldn't do that. They aren't normal floaties" Naruto warned as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Guys there are just normal floaties, I'm putting an end to this craziness right now!" Jake declared as he poked one floaty, ignoring Susan's warning sounds. As he pulled back Jake's eyes widened as black ooze oozed out of it and the others to make a small army of black ooze monsters that floated above the water.

"Jakey beefed it!" Jake yelled as he was pulled back by Naruto.

"Yes you did but just fight! Jake and Canyon guard Susan! Huntress I want you to hit the high up targets while Finn and I get the fire to the city heart thing!" Naruto ordered as he unsealed a sword he thought could be interesting to use against these 'Lub-Glubs'.

"Samehada let's see what you can do girl" he said with a smirk as the sentient sword flexed its scales and tore apart the bandages around it to reveal the dark blue scales of the shark skin sword with the mouth at the end smiled and showed off its massive teeth to the Lub-Glubs that almost took a step back in fear.

He used that momentary opening to launch towards the Lub-Glubs and slam Samehada into one of them with enough force to make it fly into another before they both exploded. "Don't just stand there, getting fighting!" he said as the others nodded and jumped into the fray while Finn carried the lantern.

"Crap there really are a lot of these things! I count more than 30 and growing" Naruto yelled as he dodged and weaved with the help of his Rinne-Sharingan. "Finn duck!" he yelled as he aimed Samehada towards him and sent chakra into the blade before it let out a massive fireball that devastated a large chunk of the Lub-Glubs and harmlessly missed Finn.

'Great, something we can use' he thought as he made Samehada fire off more blasts of fire. "Huntress! They're weak against fire!" he yelled before he saw multiple explosions of fire in the air from Huntress's fire arrows.

"Already on it! Go get the fire to the stupid tower so they will leave you donk!" Huntress yelled as he smirked and quickly put Samehada onto his back and started to run up the tower, frowning as he saw a gigantic black Lub-Glub tendril rise from the water and start to wrap around the tower.

'Better make this big' he thought as he ran through the seals, taking in a big breath of air just as the massive Lub-Glub roared at him with its numerous mouths.

'Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon' he thought as he breathed out a massive fire dragon towards the furnace, igniting it as the dragon continued on to hit the Lub-Glub directly before the fire of the furnace spread, lighting up all of Beautopia and making the Lub-Glubs disappear.

He let out a sigh as metal cage on top of the tower ignite and held the flames inside it. He smiled as he slid down the tower to see Susan hugging Finn tightly while the others got off the boat.

"How does it feel Susan? To finally have your tribe's home back all safe and sound?" he asked as he was the next to be hugged by Susan, who pressed his face into her chest, which was a combination of soft and hard due to her muscles and breasts.

"Susan so happy! Susan bring Hyoomans to Beautopia to live happily! Friends will help?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Yes friends will help. Naruto can make boats to get them safely here since the gates aren't a problem anymore" Canyon said as she pulled Naruto back, a bit of a blush on her cheeks as he could tell she felt a bit jealous and protective.

"Yeah I'll make some boats and everyone will be moved into her in no time" he said as he smiled and he patted Canyon's arm to calm her down since she was holding him in her arms.

"That was some fancy stuff you did there Naruto. What is this sword and why haven't we seen it until now?" Huntress asked as she crouched down to look at the mouth of the sword, which was smiling at her.

"Oh Samehada has been sleeping and very tired since she was sealed away with me for so long" he said s Samehada ruffled her scales and make a few clicking sounds that reminded him of a dolphin. "Yes you can stay out of the seal and rest, I won't make you stay in there" he said as Huntress widened her eyes.

"You understand it?" she asked as he nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"More or less, it is a living sword after all. We can talk more about it later but we got to help the tribe get over" he said as he ran through the seals and clapped his hands and created Mokuton tendrils from the cave wall above to form the boats.

Thankfully, with the help of his clones and them each manning a boat, the transfer of Hyoomans didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would as they had everyone over in under an hour.

"Sorry that things turned out like this. I called you over to help you practice with your arrows and then all this happened" he said with a frown to Huntress as he, Huntress and Canyon left ahead of Finn and Jake, though his clones were still helping.

"Relax you donk, it was a fun little adventure and I did get to test my fire arrows, who knows maybe next time I can use my lightning ones" she said with a chuckle as she elbowed him and sat next to him.

"Oh so I am only useful to help you train? I see how it is" he teased with mock hurt in his tone as she rolled her eyes with a smirk and shoved his face back, almost making him fall off the boat.

Canyon frowned a bit as she watched the two of them talk, subtly noticing the flower blossoms that grew on Huntress's branch horns as she repeatedly waved her hands over them to make them disappear.

As they came back to the ladder out of the underground Canyon frowned as she grabbed Huntress's arm. "Sorry Lord Naruto can you give us a second? I need to ask Huntress something" Canyon said as Naruto rose an eyebrow but nodded as he saw the serious look in Canyon's eyes.

"Sure, I'll go check if it is still raining" he said as he started climbing the ladder.

"Canyon? What are you doing?" Huntress asked confused as she pulled her arm out of the taller girl's hand.

"You like Naruto as well don't you?" she asked making Huntress widen her eyes in shock, a darker green blush growing on her cheeks while more flower buds grew on her horns.

"W-What? I don't like that donk! He's someone I barely even consider a friend. Plus he has you, that vampire chick and the candy girl going after him. It'd be ridiculous if I were to go after him even if I did maybe like how strong and powerful he is…not that I do!" Huntress yelled as Canyon rose an eyebrow as she watched a few of the buds open up into cherry blossoms.

"Fine, I was just checking. Its fine if you do since I doubt anyone else would care" Canyon said as she knew forcing Huntress to admit would be futile and would probably annoy or possibly anger the wizard.

"And it's not like we can even fall in love. We are both exceptional beasts, if we fall in love we become soft and I-I can't become soft" Huntress said before she quickly rushed up the ladder.

Canyon frowned at Huntress's slight admittance as she rubbed her chin. "Oh Huntress, your fear keeps you from falling in love fully. I'm sure Naruto will be able to help if you opened up a bit. I have to help her' Canyon thought as she made her way up the ladder, determined to eventually help someone she considered a friend to accept love, even if it was with the man she also loved.

She would first have to figure out what Naruto felt or wait until he started officially dating them since the last thing she wanted was to force something on Naruto. 'Love is so confusing at times I swear' she thought with a frown as she rose from the ladder to see Huntress running away in the distance while Naruto just stared confused at her.

"Did something happen with Huntress and you? She just darted off once she left the hatch while she plucked flowers off of her branches" Naruto said confused as Canyon frowned.

"It's nothing bad, just something she has to work on. Let's get home so we can relax after all of this" Canyon said as Naruto could only nod and follow, still a bit confused but didn't push.

Ooo was confusing and if the only thing he learned so far was to go with the flow. If it was dangerous he'd deal with it but right now he just wanted to relax, especially since Marceline had invited him to a jam session tomorrow and he had to rest for that since Marceline was rather full of energy around him.

'I guess I'll deal with Huntress wizard later' he thought with a sigh as he let it go while he walked home with, unaware of the budding feelings in his friend.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry, this chapter took a long while to set up as every different way I tried to write it just felt off to me for some reason.

Well Naruto met Susan and they will be friends but nothing more. At times I'm on the fence about giving Finn his own little harem but I'm not too sure ( **DO NOT SUGGEST ANYTHING** ). If I were to I'd add Susan and maybe this one other character that I've been toying around with the idea of having her be good. I'm not going to spoil anything and until I 100% decide the pairing stays the same.

 **Pairing:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

Next episode will probably be Marceline's closet as an Author I can shuffle things around a bit as the order is only important to a few episodes and I know which ones those are.

I wanted to add a thing where Huntress Wizard, when being tsundere or feeling her feelings towards Naruto grow, has these little cherry blossoms bloom on her branch horns to the point that a whole cherry blossom tree will bloom if she really starts to go at it with Naruto. I thought the idea was cute.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 10**

"Really Marceline? I doubt you needed me for this" Naruto said with a chuckle as he walked alongside with a floating Marceline as she had dropped by earlier to ask him for help for something. Though that something happened to be grocery shopping.

"Of course I need you for this man. With you here I can stock up on a lot more food than normal with your clones and all" she said as she smirked at him as she floated around in front of him and faced him while floating backwards.

"So I'm manual labor?" he asked as she nodded and tapped him on the nose.

"Well your clones are, you are just here cause I like hanging around you" she said before quickly floating over to his side and hugging his arm against her chest and in between her breasts. And her outfit only made it more effective as she wore a tight long sleeved dark pink shirt that showed off her breasts more as her tight blue short shorts showed off her rear as well.

Out of all of the girls Marceline was definitely the most open to show affection and press herself up against him whenever she seemed to have the chance.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a jam session with Finn and Jake soon?" he asked as he looked back at the three clones that were carrying two bags of groceries each.

"Yeah but they can wait, plus I wanted to hang out with you. Out of the three of the girls who like you," she said as she hugged his arm closer to her chest "I spend the least amount of time with you. So think you can let me be a bit selfish?" she asked as he nodded with a soft smile.

"Marceline you know you can drop by my house whenever day or night and hang out with me. I don't need that much sleep and hanging out with you always keeps me awake" he said with a chuckle as she smiled happily and blushed a bit.

"Hey do you maybe want to sit in on the jam session and maybe after we can hang out just the two of us? I know music isn't your thing but-" she said before he chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds great Marceline. And music may not be my thing but I do enjoy your music. Plus I wouldn't honestly say no after I just told you that you can come by my house whenever" he said as she smiled and hugged his arm tighter with a massive smile.

"Great! I've been working on some cooking and even some baking recipes that you can taste test for me. It'll be fun!" she said as she started pulling him along towards her house even faster.

He chuckled as she pulled him along into her cave until she hurriedly pulled him into her house, through her kitchen entrance, with his clones right behind them as they started putting her food away.

"Come on we can go upstairs and relax for a bit before the weenies arrive. They should have been waiting outside for us since I told them not to come inside while I was away" Marceline said with a smile as he nodded and followed her up the ladder into her room.

He rose a brow in slight confusion as he could feel fear emanating from Marceline's closet once he made his way up into her room. "Hey I have to go to the bathroom real quick just relax on my couch or something" Marceline said, snapping him out of his thoughts as he nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good" he said as she floated off before he walked over to her closet and opened it with a frown to see a nervous and slightly afraid looking Finn and Jake staring up at him.

"So why are you two hiding in her closet and why are you in here when she wasn't home?" he asked as the two brothers nervously stood up.

"We were playing Cloud Hunt and I was it and Jake was hiding and I told him not to go in here when Marceline wasn't here but he did anyways and I went in after him and then we panicked when you two got here so we hid" Finn rambled out in a whisper as Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look just leave quickly while Marceline is in the bathroom" he said as he moved away to let them run past before the water in the bathroom stopped and the door opened, causing him to quickly push them back in, close the door and lean on against the nearby couch.

"Still no Finn and Jake? They should be here by now" Marceline said confused as she floated back down to her living room to check on the note on the front door.

That thankfully gave him enough time to summon a clone to go into the closet and flash out of there with the two brothers just before Marceline came back up into her room.

"You know what I'm going to give them a call" she said as she pulled out her lamprey shaped phone and dialed their number before they picked up.

"Yo guys where are you two? You two still up for a jam session?" she asked with a frown as she floated over to her couch while he sat down next to her after she patted the spot inviting him to.

"Oh you guys got tired from defending a nearby village? I guess you two should relax. Oh don't worry I'll be fine Naruto is hanging out with me so hope you guys feel better and we can reschedule for next week or something. Okay sweet bye guys" she said before she hung up with a smile.

"Looks like there is no jam session today so we can hang out all we want" Marceline said with happy smile while he could feel how relieved she was before she leaned against him. "Oh! How about I get started with dinner though would you mind if I maybe took a shower first and got changed into something more comfortable" she asked as he chuckled and waved her off.

"Marceline it's your house you do what you want I can wait for dinner a bit. I'll go relax in your living room until you come back down" he said as she kissed him on the cheek, completely surprising him, before she floated over to her bathroom.

"Thanks Naruto, I really just want this little dinner to be good and I'd feel weird if I wasn't all clean you know?" she asked as he nodded, soft blush on his cheeks as he hadn't expected the kiss at all, even if it was only a cheek one.

"Yeah no worries, just come down when you are done" he said as he walked over and made his way down the ladder. 'I really should expect things like that considering this is Marceline' he thought as he sat down on her living room couch with a sigh and a slight chuckle.

"Oh Naruto sorry do you think you can grab me a towel? They are in the closet down there" Marceline called out from her room as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah I got it, I'll be right there" he said as he opened the closet, grabbed the first towel he saw, before heading back up the ladder. "Marceline are you decent?" he asked as he stepped towards the half closed bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine just come in and hand me the towel" she said as by the time he had opened the door it was too late to register the lie he felt from her as he had already opened the door.

He figured his face was dark red, as that's how it felt as he stared at a fully naked Marceline who was giving him an impish grin as she bared her body to him.

His eyes trailed down as he looked over her B cup breasts with her darker grey nipples to see that they were both pierced, one with a rod that had a spike tip at both ends and the other with a hoop, before he went down her toned and smooth stomach but before he could see her womanhood she quickly spun around to flash him her very bubbly, and surprisingly plump looking, butt and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Like what you saw there big boy? Sorry you didn't get to see the good stuff but that will have to wait" she purred out as she moved her long hair in front of her so when she turned back around her hair was covering herself.

This was all quite new to him as this was 1. The first actual naked female body he had ever seen since he never peeped on his own or with Pervy Sage and 2. The naked body of a woman that had confessed her feelings towards him. It took him until Marceline took the towel from his hands for him to snap out of it, causing his blush to grow even more before he quickly turned around.

"W-W-What are you doing Marceline!? F-Flashing me like that? S-Shouldn't girls be more modest or something?" he asked as he heard her chuckle before her arms wrapped around his upper chest and he felt her breasts press up against his back.

"I'm not the modest kind of girl around the man I like" she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Plus think of this as proof of how serious I am about you. If this was a little fling I wouldn't have full on flashed you" she said as he frowned.

"I guess but I'm still not adjusted enough to-" he said before he was silenced by her hugging him tighter, pressing her breasts up against him even more.

"Relax its not like I am asking to have sex I just wanted to tease you a bit. Plus just so you know I'm not pierced down there but I am pure" she sultrily whispered as he felt her give one last hug before she let him go.

"So you and Ash never?" he asked as she let out a laugh and he heard the shower curtain open.

"No and I'm glad we didn't. Means when you eventually are open to it it'll only be even more special" she said as he had to cover his face with his hand out of embarrassment of the incredibly blunt statement.

He was a bit at a loss of words, unsure as how to reply so he chose to just escape. "E-Enjoy your shower" he stuttered out as he quickly slid down the ladder and back into the living room, away from the naked Marceline, who he could hear was giggling before she closed the bathroom door.

'That woman has no shame. I really have to stay on guard around her or else she might try that again' he thought before his blush rose up as he remembered the sight before he groaned into one of the couch pillows.

'Damn my eidetic memory!' he mentally yelled as he already knew it would be a while before every time he looked at Marceline he pictured her naked.

After a few minutes of trying to get the image out of his head for the time being he was finally able to as he laid down on the couch and changed the topic on his mind. Though that topic ended up being about how long it would be before he got use to this world. Honestly more or less he already was but it still just felt off.

He was a fish out of water here, or more like a fish in different water. He had more or less adjusted to it but it still felt off. Also some nagging feelings kept nipping at him every time he considered being okay with the three girls.

At first he wasn't that much for the whole harem thing, he never was even back when it was a more common thing in his time, but they all loved him and the thought of breaking any of their hearts was a bit much for him.

It always made him think back to Hinata and Sakura, both slight unrequited love. Deep down he wasn't sure how he felt about Hinata and he felt a bit bad about never responding to her confession and with Sakura, even though at the time he still loved her, he was more just feeling guilty that he had to kill Sasuke when he promised to bring him back.

Sure Sakura said she didn't blame him before he had to seal himself away but he still felt it and felt a sense of regret that he never got to see how she lived her life.

'But this is a second chance. I really can't let the past bother me…they'd want me to move on right?' he asked more to himself before he heard the deep chuckling of a voice he hadn't heard since waking up.

" _Boy, they definitely want you to move on and be happy_ " the voice of Shinju spoke as the kind but powerful being still had a mental connection to him even though it spent the majority of its time in the Pure World. " _Those two women are constantly asking me about you. Hell most of your friends do and they told me to tell you to stop feeling sorry. Live your new life and enjoy it, enjoy whatever love and friendship comes your way. Do it or else I will summon them to you so they can knock some sense into you_ " it said as Naruto laughed softly out loud.

"I guess tell them I got the message loud and clear and thanks" he said softly as the Shinju chuckled again.

" _Any time kid. Enjoy your life, it's the least you can do after everything I caused you_ " it said before he felt the connection 'hang up' just as Marceline floated down with a smirk as she now wore a baggy red button up, with the top few buttons undone to show off some cleavage, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Sorry I took a bit longer but my hair is always a trouble to dr-" she said before she was silenced by him kissing her softly, surprising her before she started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck until the kiss broke.

"What was that for?" she asked as he smiled and put his hands on her hips.

"I guess a thanks for that little shock to my system as it got me out of my weird funk. I think honestly I am okay with all of this and feel comfortable. I guess all it took was being flashed by a gorgeous girl to make me realize it" he said with a chuckle as Marceline smiled and nodded.

"Hmm who knew the girls were so powerful?" she joked as he chuckled and rolled his eyes before she kissed him again, this time more intense as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. He was a bit at a loss as she was incredibly skilled with her tongue before she broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad I was able to be the one to snap you out of it. Plus I get the first real kiss, I really can't wait to rub that in Bubblegum's face" Marceline said with a smirk before he sighed, still not sure why the two of them had such a rivalry.

"Please don't do that, can we just enjoy this, what I guess is now technically, dinner date thing?" he asked as Marceline's eyes lit up and she smiled massively before nodding.

"Ooo! Here sit down at this little bar of mine and I'll cook us up some great food!" Marceline said excitedly as she pulled him along, setting him on a bar stool before she darted around, floating from cabinet to cabinet to grab food and she started cooking.

He chuckled as he watched her cook, her being so focused on it as it allowed him to send to clones off to talk with Canyon and Bubblegum as he felt while he was enjoying time with Marceline the others shouldn't technically be left out.

 **-Bubblegum-**

Bubblegum let out a long tired sigh as she slowly walked back to her room in her castle, exhausted from a long day of her royal duties and some experiments she had been running. Before she could sigh again it morphed into a squeak of surprise as she felt herself being picked up only to see it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" she asked with a blush as she was thankful she wore a more formfitting dress instead of something with a puffier bottom half.

"Well I wanted to say hi and see how you were doing, especially after everything that happened" he said as he slowly started walking down the hall. "Plus you can guess I came to an epiphany" he said as she rose an eyebrow at him confused.

"About what?" she asked genuinely curious as whatever it was it had gotten him to drop by for a visit and hold her in his arms.

"About all of this and us and Marceline and Canyon. I guess I've adjusted and got over whatever baggage I had after waking up to realize I have a chance at an amazing life with three beautiful women. I know that sounds kind of perverted but you know what I mean" he said nervously as he looked down to see Bonnibel smiling happily at him and wipe a tear from her eye before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as best as she could.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Naruto! I was always so worried because your eyes always looked a bit sad at the end of each day or whenever any of us showed you affection" she said as he smiled and softly kissed her forehead, making her blush and giggle slightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had covered my worries up better" he said as she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry I'm just glad you've accepted us. Does this mean we can do the real version of the thing we did in Tsukuyomi?" she asked as he gently set her down in front of her door.

"I-If you want to. I mean there isn't much mood and I kind of want to make it special you know" he said as she giggled and cupped his cheeks.

"Naruto first thing to know about me is that I'm not too romantic of a girl. I'm a down to earth kind of princess so this is special enough" she said as she leaned up and kissed him, her lips just as sweet as he remembered before she decided to deepen the kiss.

Unlike Marceline, Bubblegum's kiss had more of a tender kind of passion to it as she slid her incredibly sweet tongue into his mouth. The more he tasted of her as they kissed, he realized that this was a taste he really could see himself enjoying a lot before she broke the kiss with incredibly dark pink cheeks.

"And how about tomorrow we have a little science date type thing. You know so we can spend more time together?" she nervously asked, her boldness and control she showed before gone, melted by the kiss before he chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. I guess it's a date tomorrow" he said before he gave her another soft kiss before he flashed away, leaving the giggling princess to cheer to herself in private at what had just happened to her.

She might be a scientist and not too girly but any woman would react the same if the man she was falling in love with had just whisked her off her feet and basically told them they were a couple.

Her crappy day had just turned amazing.

 **-Canyon-**

Canyon struggled to keep her eyes open as she waited for Naruto to return home. She knew she shouldn't be waiting up for him like this but she felt some pride in it whenever she welcomed him home.

"Canyon you really have to stop doing this" he said, her to let out an 'eep' of surprise as she turned around on the couch to see Naruto smirking down at her before he set his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"L-Lord Naruto? Why did you flash in instead of walk in?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Because I knew you were staying up for me again and I wanted to catch you at it so you couldn't claim you weren't" he teased her as he lightly tapped her nose. "Also I wanted to tell you something" he added as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat down next to her with a smile.

"A-And what would that be?" she asked as her blush increased once he held her hand in his.

"Earlier today with Marceline I guess I came to a pretty big realization and realized that I think I'm ready for this whole situation that was created. Ready to accept you and the others" he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I know I'm not too experienced with having a girlfriend, especially not with three but, what I'm saying is that I want to give it a shot and hope you can accept me" he said nervously as with Canyon it was a bit more nervous to say it all to being that she lived with him and her whole clan basically worshipped him, her included.

"L-Lord Naruto, are you serious about this?" she asked with a growing smile as she could already feel her cheeks heating up while her heart started beating faster.

"Yeah I really am. With you, well you were the first person I met when I woke up so I don't want to lose you or make you wait too long for me" he said as she smiled and hugged him tight, pressing her large breasts against his chest.

"Oh Lord Naruto you've made me so happy!" she squealed, a very rare thing for Canyon before she surprised him even more by grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him deeply.

Unlike the two other women he had kissed so far Canyon didn't use any tongue. Not that the lack of tongue lessened the amount of passion he felt as she gave him strong kiss after kiss that didn't end until she smiled happily at him, resting her forehead against his as she giggled.

"I guess that means you accept me after I made you wait for a while?" he asked as she giggled.

"Yes, of course! You could have made me wait years and I would have happily waited" she said as she turned and leaned against his shoulder while she held his hand, still smiling a massive and happy smile.

"Thank you Canyon, that means a lot to me" he said as he gave Canyon's hand another squeeze before he felt her leaning more against him before he let go of her hand and she fell over, now lying across his lap. He couldn't help but chuckle as she giggled in her sleep, probably tired from staying up for so late and the shock of his confession.

"Sleep tight Canyon, I'll carry you to bed later" he said as he pet her head, running his fingers through her dark cyan hair while she nuzzled against his lap.

He was glad that she was so happy, though he'd still have to try and make her drop the Lord from his name as it felt even weirder now that they were technically dating.

 **-Marceline's House-**

Naruto smiled contently as he rested on Marceline's couch after a very tasty and filling dinner of various red foods from a medium rare steak to a delicious cherry pie. "You really are a good cook Marceline" he said with a smile as Marceline smiled proudly as she leaned against him, still hovering a bit over the couch.

"Well I had to cook for myself for a while before I really became a vampire. It only makes sense I'd retain the skills" she said as she nuzzled against him, smiling as she held his hand in hers. "It sucks you have to go home so soon after we officially started going out" she whined as he kissed her cheek.

"I have to since I think it's a bit too soon for overnight stays and Canyon is most likely staying up for me to come home so I'd feel bad to keep her waiting" he said as Marceline sighed and nodded, allowing him to get up from the couch, though she hadn't let go of his hand.

"We will definitely have an even better date later in the week okay? I know this perfect little place that would be very cool" she said as he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"That sounds great Marceline, I look forward to it" he said as he opened her front door only for her to pull him back and lock her lips onto his again, this time putting more vigor into the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair.

He was definitely caught up in the kiss as he slid his hands down her sides before cupping her butt in his hands, allowing him to feel how plump and soft it was as his fingers melted into her cheeks over her pants as if they weren't even there. Though thanks to her floating ability and how she had moved in mid-air she was now basically sitting on his hands as her legs locked around him.

This time he almost whined as she broke the kiss and smiled at him, trailing her tongue down his neck. "Next time you'll get even further" she whispered out with a flirtatious grin before she softly poked him back out of her house and closed the door, though not before slightly pulling at the collar of her shirt to give him a peak down it to see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"See you later lover boy" she teased as she closed the door, leaving him on the other side as he chuckled and smiled, leaning against the door for moderate support.

"I hope you know I'll have to get you back for that" he said loud enough to sound through the door.

"Bring it on" she yelled back as he chuckled and back away from the door, heading towards the exit.

'Shinji, thank you for yours and I guess Sakura and Hinata's threats. I think my life just got a lot better' he thought as he slipped his hands into his pockets and flashed away with a happy smile on his face, glad at how his life was starting to turn out.

 **-Chapter End-**

Woo! Got this done before Sunday ended! Seriously all these late stories won't be a common thing, it annoys me as much as I am sure it confuses/annoys most of you.

The pairing is officially beginning more or less. Next to join would either be Huntress or Flame Princess as Huntress is tsundere and will take a bit.

Also from what I've shown Marceline is definitely the most bold and willing to go farthest with him. She did just flash him and tease him as I can totally see her doing that as I see her as the kind of woman that if she likes someone and they know she likes them she will tease them and show off a bit

Bubblegum would be next but she get easily get burnt out in terms of courage to be bold n whatnot unless a certain vampire eggs her on. She is more of a kind of girl that is more bold n whatnot when she is alone with her man that or she is in somewhere she is comfortable like in a lab with a lab coat on, maybe just that. Who knows we'll see.

Canyon though is just as new to this relationship stuff as Naruto is so they are both going to go a bit slow together but I can see Marceline encouraging her to try some stuff. She would be the sweet and nervous kind that is eager to learn. And no she won't pass out all the time that was only a select few times in the beginning and by now she has gotten way over it.

I really hope you all liked this chapter, it was actually pretty fun once I got it going. This story is slow to start for me but once I get over a little speed bump it definitely gets easier and easier to write.

 **Pairing:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 11**

Naruto was, for the first time in a very long time, incredibly nervous.

He had fought madmen, Rinnegan controlled Jinchuriki and Bijuu, a goddess, and a primordial god but the thought of going on a date with a beautiful girl like Bonnibel was making him just as nervous as all of that.

This was technically his first date that was planned as a date from the beginning, the dinner with Marceline didn't fully count as it became a date of sorts at the very end of it after he confessed of sorts to her.

Planning the date alone had taken a while since Bonnibel was a very smart woman and a more down to earth girl so it made things a bit difficult for him to plan until he settled on something he hoped she liked.

He decided on a beachside picnic and maybe another thing or two he had in the back of his mind. He had wanted to tell Canyon that he would go out with her on a date later on but when he had tried to find her to tell her all he found was a note in her hand writing telling him she had to go back to her village quickly to tell them the news of him accepting her. She had claimed it was the utmost importance so he didn't question her but left a note in case she returned home before he did.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood in front of Bonnibel's room door, picnic basket in hand as he wore a white button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, and a pair of orange swimming trunks that bore his family's spiral on the front of the right pant leg with a pair of black flip-flops, if he remembered what Canyon told him back when he was creating his wardrobe correctly, since his usual sandals weren't best for the beach.

"Bonnibel? Are you ready?" he asked with a knock as he had sent a Rinnegan summoned messenger hawk this morning to make sure she was ready in time and hint at her to wear a bathing suit under her clothes.

"Yes! I'm coming right out! Don't come in! It's kind of a mess" Bonnibel quickly said as he could hear her rummaging around inside her room before she quickly left her room, closing it the second she left and made sure not to open it wide enough for him to see inside.

"Wow Bonnibel you look…amazing" he said with a small blush as he took in what she was wearing as it was very different from the constant dresses he has seen her wear around the castle.

Gone was the normal hot pink dresses and now in its place was a long mid-calf length light blue skirt, a white thin strapped tank top that allowed him to see a bit of a white bathing suit that hid underneath and a sunhat to top it off as she smiled at him from under it with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto, you look very handsome yourself" she said with a soft smile before she noticed the picnic basket held in his arm. "Oh so we are going to have a picnic?" she asked with a smile as he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah I was a bit nervous choosing what to do since this is kind of my first date with the whole 'being sealed away shortly after the war' thing" he said as Bonnibel patted his arm softly.

"A beach picnic sounds great Naruto since it'll allow me to relax after a rough week. Plus every time I've went to the beach before it's always been either at night or for scientific studies so it'll be fun to relax for once" she said, smiling as she hugged his arm softly.

"I'm glad you like the idea," he said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, activating a Kamui portal that was connecting to the clone he had left near the beach he had chosen for their date "and I set up a quick escape so nothing can stop us on the way out of the castle" he added with a smirk, making Bubblegum giggle.

"Smart thinking, most times I'm always stopped at the front gate with more work" she said with a chuckle as he motioned towards the portal.

"Well? Let's be on our way" he said with a smile as they both walked through the portal with it closing behind them.

Bubblegum smiled brightly as she saw the rather romantic scene of a large blanket spread out on the beach with an umbrella set up in the middle.

"I hope something this simple is okay enough, I contemplated making chairs and a table but I felt since we are at the beach a sitting down picnic would be best" he said as she nodded with a giggle.

"You chose right, it looks great. Should we enjoy the water first and then eat?" she asked as he nodded.

"That will work but we won't really be swimming, I just felt having you in a swimsuit would work best in case you got wet, that and I wanted to see you in one" he teased as she giggled and slapped his chest playfully while he set the basket on the blanket and kicked off his flip-flops while unbuttoning his shirt.

"So what will we be doing?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"I have two little surprises, one for now and another for after we eat so if you get changed we can go see the first surprise" he said with a smile as she blushed a bit before nodding.

Naruto had a bit of a hard time keeping himself from staring as he watched Bubblegum toss her hat away before rather seductively raising her tank top over her head and tossing it off while putting her hair up in a ponytail at the end.

He only just realized she was essentially giving him a bit of a strip tease as she bent over, pulling her skirt down with her back facing him as she swayed her hips a bit which showed off her rather nice sized rear.

For the first time in a long time he was actually at a loss for words as he looked her over, thanking himself mentally for choosing the beach for their date. Her bathing suit, while not a bikini, was just as exposing in its own ways. She had chosen a soft white backless one piece swimsuit that clung to her figure like it was a second skin with the backless aspect adding a mature charm to it.

"W-Wow, that looks stunning on you. I am so glad for my eidetic memory right now" he teased as she giggled and walked up to him, showing off her long and toned legs with each step before she was face to face with him, her chest softly pressing up against his.

"Why thank you Naruto" she said as she draped her arms around his neck with a smirk. "Keep looking and I might give you more things to remember" she whispered in a velvety tone before pulling away with a smirk, holding his hand softly with a smile.

"Well? I'm curious to see what this surprise is" she said as he shook his head, snapping him out of his stupor before clearing his throat into the fist of his free hand.

"Y-Yes the surprise. Right this way" he said as he gently squeezed her hand, blushing a bit as he heard her giggle. "You'll have to close your eyes so you don't ruin the surprise" he said as she rose an eyebrow in confusion but went along with it as she closed her eyes and followed him as he gently guided her towards the first surprise.

He smiled as he stepped into the ocean first, using his bare elemental control over water to push it away from their feet as it parted around them while they continued to walk. Once the water reached over their heads he added wind manipulation to create breathable air as the little bubble around them stayed and he continued to lead the unknowing Bonnibel down into the depths of the ocean.

He stopped slowly as he reached a good spot, mentally telling a clone that had gathered nature energy to dispel, giving him his toad eyes of his Sage mode. "Okay you can open your eyes" he said as Bonnibel slowly opened hers only to let out a surprised gasp at the sight before her.

Never in her hundreds of years on Earth had Bonnibel Bubblegum seen such a breathtaking sight.

In front of her, illuminated in a greenish glow by the sun above, were hundreds of fish that were swimming around them like a secondary bubble. And it wasn't only fish, she also saw a few sharks, eels, octopi, and even a few jellyfish.

"H-How is this possible? They are all just swimming around us peacefully as if they are drawn here" Bonnibel spoke out shocked as she let out a squeak from a shark poking its head into their bubble.

"The wonders of Nature energy, it makes most animals completely docile, though sharks are pretty calm most of the time, only really attacking seal" he said as he softly pet the shark's nose, making it almost nuzzle against him before retreating back into the water.

"Nature energy?" Bonnibel asked before Naruto turned towards her, causing her to notice his golden eyes and their bar like pupils as well as the orange tinted eyeshadow of sorts around them. "Naruto your eyes" she said as he chuckled and patted her hand as she had tried to run her hand over the orange skin around them.

"I'll explain more in depth later but basically I draw in the energy of nature to become one with it. I've done this before around you but I think at the time you were more caught up with my song and getting our stuff back" he said with a chuckle as she widened her eyes, just now remembering seeing something like this before.

"Sage mode has a strong effect on animals, making them flock around me so I thought if I paired that with an underwater atmosphere it might make a touching scene" he added with a smile before he quickly caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"This is so unbelievably perfect Naruto, thank you so much for this" Bonnibel said as she hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts against his chest before capturing his lips with hers to give him a well-deserved passionate and deep kiss that he returned.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried for a while there" he said as he broke the kiss, setting her back down on her feet before he watched Bonnibel stick her hand out of the bubble he had around them to pet some fish that quickly gathered towards her.

"These fish really won't do anything but nuzzle against me right?" she asked as she was amazed by the calmness of all these animals, being so calm around a predator like a shark before he nodded.

"Yeah, they are completely peaceful when Nature energy is around them at this concentration. I'll have to slowly fade out of it so the shark doesn't attack any of these fish though" he said as he stuck out his hand and let and octopus nuzzle against it. He was just immensely glad that Bonnibel seemed to be enjoying herself as they had chosen to sit on the wet sand and watch the fish swim around them in an orbit of sorts around their air bubble.

"This is so amazing Naruto, you always surprise me with amazing things like this" Bonnibel said as she hugged his arm, holding his hand in hers, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you are liking all of this. Going on this first date with you, which is my first date ever, made me incredibly nervous" he said as he gave her hand a soft squeeze that made her giggle and nuzzle her head against him.

"For a first date this is amazing, don't be afraid Naruto. This is only the beginning and I already love it, we still have the picnic and whatever this second surprise you have in store" she said as he chuckled and smiled.

"Well that is a massive weight off my shoulders though I can't get lazy. I still want to finish it off strong as well" he said as he kissed the top of her head, which oddly even though it was bubblegum, didn't stick to him.

Which was good since he was a bit nervous at first about her hair possibly getting stuck in his hair or even just stuck to him in general. He doubted short hair would look good on him.

"Well then should we head back up above and start the picnic?" she asked as he nodded and stood up, helping her to her feet before she surprised him with a soft kiss. "Though after this date I do hope you'll tell me more about this Sage mode" she said, fluttering her eyes as hope to butter him up a bit before he chuckled and kissed her.

"No need to beg like that, I was going to do it anyways. Now come on, the clones should be nearly done finishing up the food for us" he said as he chuckled at the sight of Bonnibel hugging his arm with a happy smile, once again squeezing it in between her breasts.

Bonnibel smiled as he led her up towards the beach, the bubble moving with them while the fish slowly swam away from them. She couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp as their heads poked up above the water and allowed her to see the scene in front of her.

The beach had been decorated with sheets, poles, and candles to make the beach look stunning for their picnic date.

"I hope you like it, I tried to make it look a bit classy" he said as she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

"It looks amazing and its honestly making me excited for the second surprise since if this all leads up to it I know it'll be amazing" she said as he chuckled and gently led her up onto the beach and towards their towel, where the clones had already unpacked the food and laid it out.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. But first lets enjoy the food, which I hope is okay since I didn't think to ask about the diets of Candy people" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed before Bonnibel patted his arm with a smile.

"Don't worry, we can eat anything anyone else can eat so how about we start since this food looks amazing" Bonnibel said while Naruto nodded with a smile and continued to lead her down to the blanket before sitting down next to her.

Even as they ate, the simple silence while they chewed or just enjoyed the view was enough to make him, and apparently Bonnibel, smile. Though the lunch wasn't full of silence as he decided to answer some of the undoubtedly many that Bonnibel had for him.

He answered things from how the world was back in his time, the range of powers in his time, the ruling system of it, and even if he had any love interests back before he sealed himself away.

Bonnibel had thankfully found it cute when he mentioned Sakura, saying he must have a thing for pink hair, which he guessed might be a bit true given how he fell for another girl with bright pink hair.

It didn't take them long to actually finish the lunch as they sped through the food unknowingly while they talked back and forth.

"Well I'm a bit glad we did devour through our food so fast since it's just about time for the second surprise to happen and I want you to see it just as it happens" he said with a chuckle, standing up from the blanket as he offered his hand to her to help her up.

"Then we better get going since I'm really excited for this" Bonnibel said as she hugged his arm with a large smile.

"I just hope you like it once you see it, you'll have to close your eyes and I'll have to carry you to get there since it involves me walking on water a bit" he said as she blushed a bit, her hands reflexively covering her butt.

"Are you sure you have to or are you just trying to grope me" she teased with a blush before he blushed back and shook his head nervously.

"N-No seriously the place I want to take you isn't accessible by land and the way by water is dangerous so it'd be better if I carried you" he said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't be a pervert. "I might love how amazing you look in your one piece but I'm not going to be a pervert about it and make up something to jus-" he said before Bonnibel silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Calm down Naruto, I was teasing you" she said as she stroked his cheek. "Thank you for complimenting my swimsuit again though" she added as he chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Well you do look great in it" he said as he crouched down and gently picked her up, holding her in a princess carry while she let out a surprised squeak with a blush and smile on her face. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you win" he said as she giggled and nodded before closing her eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he walked across the ocean towards the second surprise he had in mind for Bonnibel. It was the main spot he had in mind for the date since he knew the scientist as well as maybe the girl in Bonnibel would like this spot.

The spot itself was a cave that was hidden slightly by tide. He only really found the place after exploring the sea floor for a nice place to take Bonnibel to and instantly after it he knew it would be a great place to take her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes" he said as he gently set her back down on her feet.

Bonnibel smiled as she opened her eyes before they widened in shock at the amazing sight before her.

She found herself in a cave while her eyes looked up at the ceiling to see what looked like millions of glowing blue stars, giving the ceiling the appearance of a bustling night sky full of stars or a galaxy.

"Oh my Glob, this is amazing" Bonnibel said as she spun around a bit to get a full look at all of the cave ceiling. "How did you find this?" she asked before she stopped spinning and turned towards him.

"I was checking out the ocean floor and I wandered in here just as these little guys started glowing. I don't know what they are exactly but from what I can see they are like these little worms burrowed in the ceiling and they glow at night. I thought you might like the night sky like sight" he said as she quickly leapt into his arms, pressing her chest up against his, while she hugged him while she kissed him deeply.

"Its amazing Naruto and very romantic" she said with a giggle before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him.

She couldn't help but blush a bit with a smile as she found herself sitting on his lap, her back against his chest while he leaned back against the wall with his arms around her waist. Though she didn't stay in that position long as Naruto quickly found himself lying on the ground as Bonnibel straddled his lap while she faced him and had her hands on his abs.

"Bonnibel? What are you doing?" he asked before she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You can say I'm thanking my boyfriend for this wonderful date" she said as she slid the shoulder straps of her swimsuit down, slipping her arms out of her swimsuit before pulling it down very slowly, revealing more and more of her cleavage.

Naruto could only watch, his throat a bit dry, as Bonnibel fully pulled down her swimsuit off her chest to reveal her bare breasts.

To him, her low C cup breasts looked incredibly soft to the point he felt if he squeezed them his fingers would sink into them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her soft pink skin and her darker pink nipples that were a bit hard from where he looked up at them from.

Bonnibel couldn't help but blush as she smiled down at him, using her arms to push her breasts together, her boldness continuing on. "H-How do you like them?" she shakily asked as she grabbed his hands before pushing them onto her breasts.

Naruto could fully feel his face heat up and turn dark red as he felt Bonnibel's amazingly soft breasts in his hands, her nipples poking against the palms of his hands while his fingers sunk into them just as he thought they would.

A part of him expected them to feel like, well, gum but to his surprise her candy skin felt like normal skin as he started to squeeze and grope them softly.

"Th-They feel really nice" he said finally finding his voice as, just like with Marceline being the first time he really saw a pair of breasts, Bonnibel was his first time he had ever groped them. He though, as much as he didn't fully want to, pulled his hands off her incredibly soft breasts before pulling her down towards him to kiss her deeply and hold her close.

"I-I love you Naruto" Bonnibel stuttered out as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with a soft smile, one which grew as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too" he said as that was honestly what he felt towards Bonnibel, Marceline, and Canyon. All three girls were dear to him and he was truly in love with them.

He didn't know how long they spent just lying there on the ground of the cave, Bonnibel on his chest, breasts still out, as they enjoyed the cave and each other's company and warmth.

Though not to say they didn't kiss and make out a bit.

By the time they did leave it was much closer to night that he had intended to bring her back by.

"I have to say today was amazing for me as well as I figure for you" Bonnibel said with a wink as she pushed her breasts together again, wearing her clothes she wore over her swimsuit again, as they stood outside the doors to her castle.

"It was quite eventful but I'm just glad you had a good time Bonnibel since that was my main concern with all of this" he said as she giggled and pulled him close to her after looking around to make sure no one was around.

"I loved every moment of it. I definitely look forward to our next date, maybe something I plan" she said as he smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Sounds amazing, I look forward to it" he said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply which she fully returned, sliding her tongue in his mouth before they broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"I guess this is where we part ways. I'll try and drop by tomorrow Naruto" she said as he nodded and watched her walk away into her castle with a smile on his face.

Finally after waking back up in this world he was starting to feel at peace, something he was sure that his three girls were helping with.

He was worried about not settling down after reawakening up but so far it seemed that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry, I had a MASSIVE headache all day (that I still have and is pounding at my head like a jackhammer) that slowed me down a lot but hey! I still got the chapter out!

I feel the beach date was cute, plus I got to put Bubblegum, who I am trying to refer to as Bonnibel more, into a swimming suit and a one piece no less. And no, swimming or getting it wet will not make it see through, she's not impractical and is not that bold like that. She'd wear one like that when she isn't on a public beach maybe.

I felt like Bonnibel would do what she did in the cave maybe with a little teasing from Marceline as I can see her telling Bonnibel about the flashing scene. That and Bonnibel is the kind to be bold when she is alone with him so it worked in my mind. I hope you all liked that scene lol

I wanted to try and start Incendium this chapter near the end but with the way things went I decided it'll be better to save it for next chapter.

Plus before anyone reviews I have a plan for Bubblegum's involvement of FP's imprisonment in the lantern. Bubblegum isn't like how she was in canon, due to Naruto, so A LOT will change.

 **Pairing:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

\- Canyon

\- Princess Bubblegum

\- Marceline

\- Flame Princess

\- Jungle Princess

\- Ice Queen

\- Huntress Wizard

\- Fionna

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 12**

He could only watched in amazement as he, Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, and Canyon sat on the top of Finn's treehouse while Bonnibel showed off her liquid pyrotechnics. He always found himself amazed at what Bonnibel continuously thought up and created.

"This is really amazing Bubblegum. Thanks again for inviting me and Canyon along" he said while Canyon's wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her as, per the larger woman's request, he was sitting on her lap in his shorter form.

Honestly as odd as it was at first to sit on Canyon's lap, his back against her chest, inadvertently pressing her breasts against his back, he didn't mind it since it felt really nice and peaceful.

"Thanks Naruto and it's no problem as I wanted to show you two anyways" Bonnibel said as she lit the fuses of three more rockets before they flew up and exploded, raining down colored rain down on them that thankfully didn't seem to stain their clothes or hair.

"It took some testing and experimentations with 'cloud seeding' but it came out really well I think" Bonnibel said as she sat next to Canyon with Jake resting his head on her lap while Finn sat next to Jake.

"Its super cool Princess" Jake said as Bonnibel giggled and pet his head with a smile.

"Thanks Jake" Bonnibel said before the clouds above them started to rumble. "Oh darn, it seems like a storm still starts after launching too many of these" she added as she opened up the umbrella next to her just as it started raining.

"We should probably head inside" Canyon said with a small frown, as she was enjoying having Naruto on her lap like this. Though it changed to a soft smile as he squeezed her hand gently and gave her a look almost promising her she'd get another chance.

"Yeah come on, before it really starts to pour" he said as he stood up off Canyon's lap and helped her and Bonnibel up to their feet. "Do you want me to walk you back to the Candy Kingdom?" he asked Bonnibel as he accepted her umbrella so she could start to climb down the ladder.

"Thank you but I'll be fine, Morrow is waiting out front and she can fly me over the clouds," Bonnibel said as he nodded before she smiled "though I wouldn't mind you walking with me to Morrow."

"I can definitely do that" he said with a smile as she giggled and continued down the ladder before he held the umbrella up from Finn, Jake, and Canyon as they all went down the ladder, the last one needing a bit of help but it wasn't difficult thanks to the treehouse's spacious set up.

"I'll be right back and then we can walk home okay?" he said as Canyon nodded with a soft smile before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Canyon blush softly as she always did when he kissed her.

He chuckled at her blush before he headed down the ladder to the first floor and smiled at Bonnibel and offered his arm to her with a smile. "Well then Princess Bubblegum? Shall we?" he asked with a smile as Bonnibel giggled and covered her mouth with her hand before she accepted his arm, linking hers with his.

"Of course you goof" she said before he led her outside, using her umbrella to keep the both of them dry.

"I had a really great time seeing your newest creation though I hoped we could have spent some more time together since we haven't had much time these last couple of days since our date" he said as she sat down on Morrow with a frown.

"I know and I promise once things in the kingdom calm down we can have another date, maybe this time at my place" she said with a blush brushing across her cheeks as he nodded with a smile and handed her the umbrella.

"That sounds wonderful, I look forward to it," he said as he softly kissed her lips, making her smile as she kissed him back "have a safe flight back" he added before he stepped back, allowing Morrow to spread her wings and take off into the sky.

He watched a bit more, the rain moving away from him with his wind manipulation, until Bonnibel made her way above the clouds before he made his way back into the treehouse for Canyon.

As he made his way up the ladder he frowned at the sight of Finn curled up on the ground in front of a picture of Bonnibel while he cradled a lock of her gum hair. He sent a quiet look of confusion towards Jake and Canyon, who both shrugged and quietly walked over to him.

"What is up with Finn?" he asked as he knew Finn still had a crush on Bonnibel but the last he heard from Jake the teen was supposed to be more over it than how it seemed now.

"I think he saw you and PB kiss so it really must have hit him hard" Jake whispered with a frown as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a frown as well.

"Poor kid, I know how hard it feels to have an unrequited love" he said as he had experienced that for a while with Sakura before sealing himself way.

"We need to find Finn a new love interest or something" Jake said as Naruto rubbed his chin and nodded. If Finn continued to be this hurt from seeing him kiss Bonnibel or just be with her it was time Finn found someone new.

"Give me a second to go home and grab some things and I'll join you, if that's okay Canyon?" he asked as Canyon smiled with a nod.

"Of course Naruto I too want to help Finn and I think something that came via a messenger could help him. I just hope I remember where I put it" Canyon said with a slight frown before she started down the ladder first.

"I'm heading out first, I can't let my best friend go through this and just stand around. Come and find me once you get your stuff" Jake said as he stretched past them with a pair of red boots and a backpack on him.

"I'll catch up, don't worry" Naruto said, waving at Jake as he hurried past before helping Canyon through the door.

"This hopefully won't take too long since we still have to talk about our date" he said, chuckling as Canyon's face quickly turned dark blue with a strong blush. Ever since his date with Bonnibel he had been talking to Canyon about taking her on one before Marceline's came around.

"Y-You still want to take me on a date?" Canyon asked as she nervously rubbed the side of her arm, a blush still strong on her cheeks as she stood up from getting out of the doorway.

"Of course Canyon, you are one of my girlfriends after all. I have a few ideas but I want to know when best is for you since you told me that your village is kind of freaking out over us dating" he said as ever since Canyon told them about it they have been honestly trying to get a wedding planned for them and she, in her embarrassment, was trying her best to stop them and was worried that hearing about a date would send them into overdrive.

"I-I will handle them and we can talk about it later, I promise" she said with a smile before he held her hand in his which made her smile while the started towards their house.

Once they entered the house Canyon quickly hurried up to her room to grab the thing she had said was brought over by a messenger. "I found it Naruto! I remember someone from the Desserts Kingdom coming over with an invitation to their princess's birthday party. From what I heard she is apparently Finn's age" Canyon said as she rushed back down the stairs and handed him an invitation that seemed to be made out of a wafer cookie.

The invitation listed the time, date, and location for the 13th birthday celebration as well as an image of the princess made out of frosting that looked like a printed photo.

Cotton Candy Princess, as the invitation named her, definitely seemed like Finn's type. She had pink cotton candy hair that was done up in a large bun on the back of her head. Her crown was stripped with a darker and lighter shade of aqua blue and was a three peak tiara with the middle spike resembling a cotton candy handle.

Her outfit looked rather elegant consisting of a pink choker, puffy cotton candy wrist bands, and a striped corset that bore the same colors as her tiara and had a very puffy skirt also made of cotton candy that went to her mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of blue striped stockings, which matched her corset and tiara, with a pair of solid blue heels on her feet.

Her skin was rather pale, being pure white with a seemingly soft blue blush on her cheeks under her soft pink eyes. Her figure was rather young and moderately undeveloped but that was to be expected since she was 13 like Finn.

"This could work Canyon since Finn, as one of Ooo's major heroes, would be more than welcomed with our invitation" he said as the invitation didn't have his name on it, just that it allowed two people entry to the party.

"I just hope Jake will be able to cheer him up for it maybe" Canyon said with a frown before Naruto waved it off.

"Jake is Finn's brother, he should be able to get Finn to cheer up long enough to maybe enjoy the party. I should probably go catch up with Jake before he goes too far" he said quickly before giving Canyon a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon" he added before she nodded with a smile and a blush before watching as he left the house.

Jake thankfully wasn't too hard to find, from his view point of standing on air above the trees, as the stretching dog was walking above the tree lines before seemingly running towards a girl, by the sound of the scream. He quickly followed, figuring he might be able to help as the girl, who was hiding under a washtub, was being harassed by some mechanical owls.

"I'll save you washtub princess!" Jake yelled as he ran up to the tub, already having broken them before flipping it over to reveal a small flambit, a creature from the Fire Kingdom that he had seen in a book that Bonnibel had lent him when he was curious about Ooo's many inhabitants.

"Oh hey Naruto sorry I saw you coming towards me but I rushed to help the girl I heard only to find out it is Flambo!" Jake said, yelling at the flambit named Flambo, who smiled and waved at them.

"Ah bet'cha thought I was a dame on account of my girlish screams" Flambo said as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did in fact! I thought you were a princess I could set up with Finn" Jake said as Naruto chuckled and patted Jake on the back.

"Don't worry I think I got somethi-Wait!" he said before Flambo interrupted him, waving arms as he stood up on the metal washtub to get their attention.

"If you looking for a skirt I know just the one! And she's really hot!" Flambo said with a wink as Jake rose an eyebrow.

"Is she Finn's age?" Jake asked as Flambo rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

"Well no but she does needs help" Flambo said as Jake frowned and looked back at the treehouse.

"I'm sorry Flambo but I really got to help my brother Finn so I'm going to probably go with Naruto's idea or something" Jake said with a frown before Naruto handed him the invite before pointing his thumb back at the treehouse.

"Go to Finn, hopefully going to Cotton Candy Princess's party will help. And from what I hear the princess has a bit of a fighter and adventurer in her, constantly getting in trouble for escaping her castle according to princess gossip Bubblegum told me about" he said as before or even after he started dating Bonnibel she had told him about stuff like that while they hung out. "You do that and I can take care of Flambo's situation" he added as the flambit looked up from staring at the ground solemnly in shock.

"Wow! This might really work! Thanks Naruto" Jake said before he rushed off back towards the treehouse with a smile

"Really yous gonna help her out?" Flambo asked as Naruto crouched down and nodded.

"Sure, you did say she needs help so I can't just leave her be knowing that" he said with a smile before holding his hand out for Flambo to jump onto. "Well? We don't want to keep her waiting" he said as Flambo rose an eyebrow at him.

"You do knows I'll hurt yous if I do that right?" Flambo said as Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me, I'll be fine now come on, you have to direct me to where she is" he said as Flambo carefully jumped on his hand before getting surprised that he wasn't burning him before moving up to his shoulder.

"Well thens, lets be goin!" Flambo said as he pointed towards the distance and started to direct Naruto towards the girl in need, after he made sure to summon a clone to stay with Canyon, before leaving and eventually arriving at the edge of the Fire Kingdom.

"Oh so she's in the Fire Kingdom?" he asked as Flambo nodded with a frown.

"She's our princess. Her father, the king, has kepts her locked in a lamp her whole life. Several people have tried to save her and help her but we always get caught" Flambo said as the times he had to escape jail after failed attempts.

"Wow, that's pretty messed up" he said with a frown as he rubbed his chin before thinking up an idea he hoped his girls didn't get upset at later on. "I think I have an idea that can play off my prince title, I will need you to fill me in on the Fire Kingdom's court on our way there" he said as Flambo nodded while he started his way into the Fire Kingdom.

As the doors to the throne room opened Naruto frowned at the sight of the Flame King sitting on his throne. The king himself looked more like a living fire settled inside a suit of metal and stone armor.

Once he took a quick look around he also noticed citizens sitting on the bleachers on either side of his throne as a massive lantern hung above them all with a single girl trapped inside.

The girl, like all beings in the Fire Kingdom, were made entirely of fire. Her skin was a yellow-orange with orange-red hair that seemed like it would be about waist length if it wasn't floating up with two long bangs on either side of her face and an odd large jewel on her forehead.

She wore a long orange-red dress under a light orange surcoat that had hot pink trimmings and another smaller gem on her chest, seemingly between her breasts that he could slightly make out with the dress keeping her figure concealed.

Like Flambo had said she looked about 18 or so as she looked down at him, her black eyes sparkling white and yellow as she looked down at him.

"Greetings Flame King I am Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of Ooo and I have come to pay respects to the king of the land as I had come to look around" he said as the court, Flame King and the princess above them gasped.

"A prince!? I've heard about you from various sources" the Flame King said, the last part more to himself before he perked up with a smile. "It is very smart of you to pay respects to me. Though I am curious what kingdom do you lead over?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"I guess you can say I am the prince of the grasslands, not much of a kingdom but I am a registered prince due to my lineage leading back to the very foundation of Ooo and its ruling system" he said, repeating what Bonnibel told him to say if anyone asked about his 'kingdom'.

"Ah deep royal blood, very nice. I have been looking for a use for my daughter and maybe an alliance of sorts could put her to use since I can't control her otherwise" Flame King said as Naruto noticed the glare from the princess above towards her father but stopped once her father looked up.

"An alliance would be smart since having a strong kingdom like yours as friends would be nice" he said as he was a bit surprised that the Flame King was acting almost exactly like Flambo had said he would.

"Though I am surprised to see you handling the heat and fire of my kingdom without Flame Shield on" the king said with a raised brow as Naruto nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes I am without it as my body is heavily immune to many elements, hence why our alliance will be even better since it proves I can enter the Fire Kingdom without any danger to myself" Naruto said before the Flame King smiled and nodded.

"Yes! A strong ally is best since it would be no good if you just burnt up whenever in our presence" he said as he smiled more and rubbed his chin. "Though if I am to give away my daughter, despite her lack of use to me, it is only fair to be given a gift" he said, his smirk growing as Naruto expected this and already had something in mind but he'd have to word it carefully.

"I have a gift in mind but it would require your daughter to leave her lantern so I can put it in there instead" he said as the Flame King frowned and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?" the king asked as Naruto held up his hands in defense.

"Merely because it is a dangerous fire that is dangerous when not contained. It is hotter than the sun and can burn even other fires" he said as the Flame King's frown grew to a smile and nodded.

"Oooo I am intrigued! Lower the lantern but daughter you are to behave or else!" he yelled as the princess nodded with a frown.

As the lantern lowered he was able to get a clearer look at the princess and she was rather attractive, despite his main concern just saving her from being trapped as being trapped for her whole life was terrible to even think about.

He gave her a soft smile as the lantern opened up before she was escorted to the side by two guards. "Okay Prince Naruto, bequeath your gift and my daughter is yours to do with what you wish, ensuring our alliance" the king said as Naruto nodded and set his left hand down on the inside of the lantern, creating a powerful containing seal on the inside to ensure his flames didn't escape nor were able to be harnessed.

"This flame is called Amaterasu, it burns hotter than the sun and cannot be extinguished. Normally it goes out after seven days and nights of burning but I am ensuring it stays burning while it is in the lantern" he said as his eyes shifted to the Rinne-Sharingan and the black flames blazed to life in the lantern before it closed and was hoisted back up above them.

"As long as you do not try and take the flames out of the lantern or put anything else inside it then the flames will burn forever" he said as the Flame King stared at the flames in awe.

"Yes! This is a fine gift! Guards! Leave my daughter to the Prince! He is hers! This flame will signify our alliance, as long as it burns then so shall our alliance live!" he said as Naruto bowed with a smile.

"I await our next meeting" he said as the Flame King waved them off, still looking up at the flames in awe while he turned to the Flame Princess with a smile.

"Shall we princess?" he asked as she nodded and accepted his hand before they walked out of the throne room. They didn't talk as Flame Princess seemed more focused on leaving the Fire Kingdom since she started to pull him along the second the left the castle and didn't stop until she reached the very edge of it.

Once they had reached the edge she immediately hugged him, laughing happily as she did so before he gently patted her head, surprised by how soft her flames felt. He was very glad that having the Shinju inside him made him immune to the elements no matter how severe they were.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as she pulled away, allowing him a better look at her eyes as she held him at arm's length. "The second I saw Flambo with you I knew you were there to save me! Thank you so much!" she said as he chuckled and rubbed her arms, again surprised by their softness and how they felt like normal skin, only warmer, before she stepped back with a smile still on her face.

"Of course Flame Princess, once Flambo told me your situation I really couldn't just do nothing about it" he said as Flambo jumped off his shoulder and onto hers.

"Yeah Princess I tolds him everythings so he decided to use his princely powers to saves ya" Flambo said as Flame Princess widened her eyes at the flambit before turning towards Naruto.

"Wait you really are a prince!? I thought it was a ruse that Flambo thought up" she said as with him being one of her only friends she expected it to be another ruse of his in an attempt to save her.

"Nope I was made a prince by the Water Elemental tribe and it was fully instated with the help of various kingdoms. Technically the Grasslands are my territory and so is the Water Elemental Tribe but I'm not one for making a big kingdom" he said as Flame Princess frowned and took a nervous step backwards.

"Wait does that mean I am really yours?" she asked nervously as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No since you aren't some prize to be given away. You are a living being and a girl no less, I merely went along with it to get you free. I wouldn't be adverse to being friends with you though and maybe helping you with making a place to live" he said as her frown lessened before Flambo patted her cheek.

"Yous can trusts him Princess, he's a good guy" Flambo said as she nodded with a soft smile.

"Okay, then I guess I'll trust you and we can be friends. To be honest I have never had all too many friends as Flambo was the only one to come up and talk to me while up in my lantern so I don't know how well I'll be out here" she said as he waved her off.

"It's fine, your house can be nearby to mine so if you need anything I am but a hop skip and a jump away" he said as he smiled at her and turned towards the direction of his house and started walking. "Well? Shall we princess?" he asked again before she smiled and nodded, following him as he led her towards his house.

As they walked they talked a bit about things here and there, mostly about current events. With her being locked up for all her life she didn't know much about the current world, something he understood how it felt.

"Say Flame Princess why exactly did your dad trap you in that lantern?" he asked as she frowned.

"My name isn't Flame Princess first, it's Phoebe" she said as he had just saved her from her prison in the lantern so it felt right to give him her name "and from what I heard it was because he was afraid of me. He said how some woman told him I was stronger than him so he locked me in there since I was a baby" she added with a frown as she looked up at the sky.

"Well Phoebe I'm glad I helped make you free for once in your life. I look forward to being here for you" he said with a smile as he was happy to set someone free and help them. Reminded him of the old days back in his time where he helped others, almost like Wave in a way.

They continued walking and talking until they reached a large patch of open grass that was about a good hundred or so yards away from his house so that it was close but not close enough to make it seem like he was looming over her.

"This looks like a nice place. So tell me what you want or need in this house?" he asked as he sat down, crossing his legs, before Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you going to build me a house? And if so with what materials?" she asked as he nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going to build you a house and don't worry about materials I have it under control. I can make it out of stone, metal, or wood if you prefer and want the house to be a massive blaze" he said before her frown lessened a bit and she sat down in front of him.

"Well it needs to be made of wood so my fire can spread and keep it nice and comfy for me I think since I don't like being exposed like this" she said as she crossed her arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the storm clouds above her.

"Okay so do you maybe want some high stone walls around your burning house to keep it shielded? Do you want like a simple one bedroom with a kitchen?" he asked as Phoebe nodded.

"Sure but how exactly do you plan to do all of this?" she asked as he smirked and stood up, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"I'll tell you more about it later but for now just watch" he said while he ran through the hand signs for the first step.

' **Earth Style: Obsidian Wall** ' he thought as he slammed his hands down on the ground before a circular wall of obsidian rose around them with only one opening and exit in the front making it more crescent shaped.

"Okay the wall is up, now just the house and insides are left" he said, chuckling and smiling at Phoebe's shocked looks at the sudden wall around them before he ran through the signs again.

' **Wood Style: Four Pillar House** ' he thought as they both rose up on a wooden floor that grew out from under them.

Phoebe spun around in shock and awe as the house formed around her, the walls and ceilings rising and growing around her while her flames ignited across them. At first she was worried she'd ruin his progress but her flames didn't seem to slow him down at all as he seemed to finish up rather fast.

"There we go one house all build and ready. I was even able to make the frame for your bed as well as a couch, counters and anything else I thought you might need" he said with a smile, ignoring the flames all around him.

While he was making the house he used his crescent mark to plant seals through the wood to make it able to withstand her fire and let the fire sit around it. He even crafted some seals to protect the fire from any rain as he figured water might really hurt her as she is made of fire.

Thankfully with her shock he was able to quickly make her fireproof mattress, blanket and pillow for her bed and cushions for her couch.

He chuckled softly as he waved his hand in front of her face, smiling as she snapped out of her shock. "Well? Did I do well or did I do well?" he asked as Phoebe merely smiled brightly and hugged him with a happy laugh.

As he hugged her back he was thankful he was able to help her, she seemed like a good girl and being trapped was terrible. He was proud of what all he did today as even in this world it's not every day you can say you rescued a princess from an asshole king.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry for delay, real life constantly gets in the way and it's really annoying especially when I like following my schedule

Also before anyone starts the typos in Flambo's speech are supposed to be there since he speaks in a Bronx accent that makes the words weird at times. I apologize if I get it wrong, it's hard to replicate an accent that is odd like that.

Also I gave Flambo a bit more of a backstory, possibly explaining how he became a Flambit due to trying to rescue Flame Princess.

He'll still be his mischievous self but also have some depth, not to say he'll be a reoccurring character or anything more than how he is in canon. If anything he'll live in Flame Princess' house and not really be seen all that much.

Phoebe told Naruto her name quickly because 1. She isn't all secretive about it and 2. He did just save her from her prison so telling him her name is the least she thinks she can do.

Also no she isn't instantly going to be instantly with him. It will be gradual. Right now he is her friend and someone she trusts as he saved her despite having no reason to do so and wanting nothing in return.

Also you'll find out what happened with Finn and Cotton Candy Princess (C.C for short) next chapter.

 **Pairing:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sage of Ooo**

 **Chapter 13**

Naruto let out a groan as the more he woke up the more he felt a painful throbbing in his head. "Ugh I know this can't be a hangover as I can't get those so what the hell happened" he muttered out loud as he sat up only to find himself not in his bed or even anywhere he had ever seen before.

He frowned as he looked around to see himself in a cell with a pile of bananas next to him which only made him more confused. 'What happened and where am I?' he thought as he stood up, noticing he was dressed in a slightly torn up and burnt black pinstriped suit meaning whatever he was doing before this was important before something happened and ruined the suit.

The more he looked around the more obvious he was in a dungeon by the other cells around him. He couldn't actually see anyone before he noticed a sword wielding demon that stood outside his cell.

"Hey are you the jailer and if so can you tell me where I am?" he asked as the demon looked a bit confused but nodded.

"You're in the Nightosphere" the demon said as Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know why I'm here or what happened to me?" he asked as the demon shrugged his shoulder making Naruto struggle not to snap at the demon.

'Fine then I'll figure it out on my own' he thought as he sat down on the floor and went into his meditative pose. 'Let's see…the last thing I remember is…Finn!' he thought as he remembered visiting Finn the day after he set up Phoebe in her house to check how Cotton Candy Princess' party went.

 **-Treehouse-**

"So it seems Finn had a good time at the party" Naruto said to Jake as they watched Finn talk excitedly on the phone to the princess whose party they were just at.

"Yeah dude Finn and Cotton Candy Princess, or C.C as Finn calls her, got along crazy fast. All it took was her learning he was an adventurer and hero and she was all for him. Turns out she sneaks out a lot to explore dungeon around her kingdom. She even invited Finn to go with her next time" Jake said as he elbowed Naruto with a knowing smirk.

"They talked for nearly the whole party and she even invited Finn and me to check out her armory. The two of them spent a lot of time talking about weapons and fighting. It was not that romantic but it was cute in its own way" Jake said while Naruto just chuckled.

"See? What did I say? Bubblegum told me she was a tomboy-ish princess that is more of a fighter than most. Plus they are the same age so nothing weird with that" he said as Jake nodded before a swirling energy portal appeared on the ceiling of the treehouse.

"Relax Jake," he said easing Jake since Finn hadn't noticed it and was still busy on the phone "it's just Marceline" he added as his vampire girlfriend poked her head out from the ceiling portal with a smile.

"Oh sweet you're still here. I dropped by your clone that was with Canyon and she gave me permission to take you on our date sooner than planned" Marceline said as she held out her gloved arm, protecting herself from the sun as she held it out towards him.

"Really? Why now all of a sudden?" he asked as Marceline smirked mischievously down at him, instantly spelling some form of trouble for him.

"Because I have a surprise for you. I got us tickets to this night club that is having this band that I love that we can maybe dance to and have some fun on the dancefloor" Marceline teased as she held out her other hand to show off a pair of tickets.

"And after that I was thinking maybe I could take you out to eat at this nice restaurant I know. So what do you say? Want to have a night on the town?" Marceline asked as he chuckled, accepting her hand before he jumped up into the portal.

 **-Nightosphere-**

'That's right, Marceline dropped by to drag me away for a date and took me shopping for clothes before that hence the suit. Still doesn't explain how I got into the Nightosphere' he thought as he rubbed his forehead.

"Alright guys, everybody out!" the demon he had spoken to before said as he pulled a lever which opened all the cell doors. "No one else showed up and I don't know what to do so you're free but not really since, you know, still in the Nightosphere" it said before it flew off leaving him alone with some odd but docile demons.

Naruto frowned as he ignored the demons and closed his eyes, trying his best to remember the events of what led to this.

 **-Restaurant-**

Personally he was never for loud noises or places like this but as he watched Marceline dance and float in front of him he quickly didn't mind.

She had made him change into a suit, which he didn't mind but his main attention was on Marceline as she looked amazing.

She had chosen to wear a velvet red colored sleeveless and strapless tube top dress and black heeled boots. The dress was barely long enough to cover her rear and was low enough to show off a lot of her cleavage and her breasts in general.

"How do you like the music?" Marceline asked, floating around so she was behind him and moved her head close to his ear, unintentionally or intentionally pressing her chest against his back.

"I like it with you" he said before she floated back in front of him, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is actually really fun" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck making her giggle.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, maybe we can enjoy ourselves a bit more after the show is over" she teased as he had the decency to blush as she started to grind her butt against him while she licked her lips with her long tongue.

"Marceline, do you really have to do this?" he asked as she smiled and turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist while she pulled herself close to him.

"What? I like showing everyone I'm with you. Makes me feel special to know I have someone like you all to myself" she said as she slowly inched her lips closer to his before crashing hers against his before snaking her tongue inside his mouth.

He felt a bit embarrassed with the numerous eyes on him before he decided to commit, grabbing onto her butt as he kissed her back, using the fact they were part of the crowd to help hide his hands.

He didn't get much time to enjoy the sensation of Marceline's rather nice rear in his hands as almost the next second a powerful explosion went off below them.

 **-Nightosphere-**

He narrowed his eyes with a frown as the last thing he honestly remembered was Marceline screaming and a pair of yellow eyes with a narrow neon pink slits glaring at him. 'Damn, this is a weird situation. First where is Marceline, why am I imprisoned and who could have wanted to attack us at the club' he thought as he the only one who came to mind was Ash and even then the eyes didn't fit.

Plus to be fast enough to disorient him definitely ruled out Ash.

"First thing I need to do is find Marceline then maybe crack the skull of whoever ruined our date just as things were getting interesting" he thought out loud as he walked out of his cell and leapt out and out of the prison.

He honestly didn't know much about this Nightosphere place, the bare minimum he had learned from Bonnibel was that it apparently was a realm of chaos and the realm of all demons. The leader was a man named Hunson Abadeer.

"Now that I think about it that name sounds familiar" he said with a frown while he rubbed his head as his memories were still a bit hazy from everything that had happened so it understandably took him a while to connect the dots. "Crap that's Marceline's dad" he said with a sigh before he buried his face in his palms with a loud groan.

"Great so I'm in the realm of my girlfriend's dad, imprisoned in it, and I've lost her" he said, wondering why his luck was such crap at times. "Again, first things first I need to find Marceline or even see if she is here" he said, awakening his Sage mode to help before quickly having to cancel it out as all the pain, anger, and other negative emotions quickly gave him a powerful headache.

"Ow, note to self, don't become empathic in a realm of demons and chaos" he sighed before he took a look around, noticing how the landscape easily matched the whole 'realm of chaos' theme.

"Okay maybe if I find her dad I can find her or something. Maybe he'll help. I really hope he doesn't hate me for dating Marceline since she did say how her dad can be a bit overbearing" he grumbled as he looked around for the tallest or most grandiose structure to see a massive mountain shaped castle in the far distance.

'Of course it couldn't be close by. Might as well get started I guess' he thought before he cracked his neck and summoned his Boil release into his legs and bolted off towards it.

As he made his way towards what he figured to be Hunson Abadeer's castle he had to quickly jump up to avoid running over a river of people who had started to yell before he landed on the opposite side of the wall. He didn't stop his running, ignoring the ones in line yelling at him as he did not have time to wait around in any lines. Especially not when Marceline was missing.

Thankfully with the Boil release's speed he could still suddenly change direction as he quickly had to so he could avoid green bolts from a dark storm cloud that quickly started to follow him. 'Great, sentient cloud is chasing me and trying to do who knows what to me' he thought as he continued to dodge the bolts and notice how it was not letting up on the chase.

'I don't have time for this!' he thought with a frustrated groan before he activated Kamui and slipped underground. He waited a few seconds, using his Rinne-Sharingan to make sure it was gone before he narrowed his eyes as he noticed an odd figure inside the cloud that had a figure inside them as well.

He couldn't make it out too well, as the energy of the cloud messed things up, be he could have sworn the figure furthest inside the cloud had a different energy compared to that of the cloud and outer figure.

'Enough, I need to reach the castle' he thought as he rose from the ground and began running back towards where he hoped Hunson or Marceline were.

This time there weren't any delays as he reached the castle but once he opened the doors he frowned at the multitude of lines within as well as the utterly monstrous being in the far back that sat on a floating cloud.

The figure had a massive head that was shaped like a heart with two horns on top and an odd vertical mouth. The thing also had weird sacs on its neck and black tendrils dangling from it before its body turned into a normal businessman, minus the blueish grey skin tone.

His eyes widened as he noticed the eyes, the same yellow eyes with neon pink slits for pupils. 'So it was Marceline's dad who kidnapped me' he thought with a groan as he started to walk forward, his Rinne-Sharingan blazing in his eyes being more than enough to stop anyone from getting in his way.

"Hunson Abadeer! Why the hell did you kidnap me and ruin my date!" he yelled as the creature laughed and his head shrunk down to a normal size. The man had very short hair, his cheekbones being more defined with pointed ears and as his smiled he could see all of the man's teeth were canines.

"Ah so you made it here. I thought I had time to punish my subjects before you woke up. Honestly I should have chained you up in my personal dungeon" Hunson said as he narrowed his eyes at him and sat back down on his cloud.

"Look Hunson, I don't know what you have against me. Your daughter can date whoever she wants. The fact you would interrupt our date and kidnap me will not go well with her" he said as Hunson laughed out loud while waving it off.

"If anything you are just a silly crush and a puny human. She and I are immortal demons and we will outlive you. It is best you leave her alone" Hunson said as he narrowed his eyes, his fangs growing more pronounced as if to try and scare him. "Leave her alone and **I might let you live!** " Hunson yelled as he transformed into his larger form and tried to grab him only for, to his shock, a large skeletal hand made of golden energy to grab him.

"Look right here Hunson first, don't worry about my age because I am very sure I might be older than or as old as you. Second, I am not some puny human as I hold a connection with a primordial god. And finally, I love your daughter and I won't let anyone get between us. That doesn't mean I will kill you but it also means if you are serious then I will be too" Naruto growled out as he formed his Skeletal Susanoo, deciding he didn't need to go to the Complete Body state.

"Now where. Is. Marceline" he said as he glared towards Hunson who was struggling in the grasp of his Susanoo's hand.

"Right behind you" Hunson said with a smirk as Naruto looked behind him before he blocked a blast from the cloud he had ran away from earlier. He was a bit confused before the cloud dissipated to reveal a doppelganger of Hunson only this one was smaller and had a purple gem on a gold chain around its neck.

"I do have to say my chaos energy suits her better than I expected" Hunson said with a smirk before he slammed the demon king onto the ground, pinning him down with some chakra chains.

"I'll deal with you after I fix Marceline" Naruto growled out as he turned his attention towards the transformed Marceline. He was a bit worried about how to go about healing her from whatever Hunson did to cause her to become like this.

With the Rinne-Sharingan it was rather obvious the source of the change as he could see dark and murky energy emitting from the purple gem hanging around her neck. 'If I get that off without hurting her I can reverse this and get us home' he thought as he would be more than able to return them home with Yomotsu Hirasaka.

" **No one rebels in the Nightosphere!** " the mutated Marceline yelled as she charged at him while continuing shooting her lasers around the room.

"I hope I'm not too rough but I have to do this" he said as he quickly grabbed her arms with two of his Susanoo's before using the third to grab most of the tentacle arms around her neck. Marceline though didn't stay still as he held her limbs.

"Stay still Marceline!" Naruto yelled as Marceline thrashed in his grasp before he finally grabbed the necklace before snapping the gold chain and crushing the gem in his Susanoo's fist.

As Marceline's mutated form disappeared into black goo he quickly allowed her into his Susanoo, allowing him to catch her in his arms and hold her close to him. He frowned as she looked like she could barely even open her eyes, the transformation exhausting her most likely due to the invasion of dark energy into her.

"N-Na-Naruto? W-What happened?" she asked as he figured she must have not been fully conscious while in that form.

"It's okay, I've got you. Rest and I'll explain it later" he whispered before he kissed her forehead, making her smile before she passed out in his arms. He frowned before he summoned a portal home and handed Marceline over to a clone of his, who left quickly to leave him alone with Marceline's dad.

"Look Hunson, what you did was wrong on so many levels so I'd ask Marceline for forgiveness befor-My boy! You are amazing!" Hunson said, interrupting and surprising Naruto as Hunson didn't look mad at all anymore.

"Here I thought you were a normal puny human but it does appear I was completely wrong!" he said as he seemingly effortlessly slipped his way out of the chains by turning into black goo to reform out from under the chains. "I have to say you handled things better than I expected! Sure I would have liked for some destruction and maybe killing some of my citizens but all in all I have got to say you pass!" Hunson said as Naruto's eye twitched and he clenched his fist.

"Was this really a test you had planned or are you just covering your ass?" he asked as Hunson froze and nervously smiled.

"….Both?" he said unsure before Naruto punched him, sending him flying through the wall behind them.

"Consider that payment for ruining our date. I'm going home as this has been…well crap" he sighed as he opened another portal, hoping to think of a way to make things up to Marceline and whatnot.

It was safe to say he wouldn't be returning to the Nightosphere any time remotely soon but right now he just wanted to get home and make sure Marceline was okay.

 **-Chapter End-**

Also in regards to my later updates it is mainly because of my odd sleep schedule. I end up staying up to 3 or 4 am and sleep in until 12 or 1 pm. With how it is my length of a "day" is a bit lopsided

Short chapter but I felt this fit. It was my play on Return to the Nightosphere (Daddy's Little Monster not happening as Naruto didn't leave and come back)

Next chapter will be longer to make up for it and deal with the aftermath, maybe Canyon's date and some other stuff I have been thinking up. I'll be sure to have that dress show up again on Marceline or an even better one as Hunson is someone I can totally see ruining his daughter's date, especially if it is with someone he considers not worthy of her due to him seemingly being a normal human.

I hope you all liked it.

 **Pairing:**

Finn x Cotton Candy Princess (Natasha Version)

Naruto x Harem

Canyon

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Flame Princess

Jungle Princess

Ice Queen

Huntress Wizard

Fionna

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
